Cuestión de Piel
by Arejandera
Summary: Un nuevo flash foward nos lleva hasta Usa, para enterarnos lo que le siguió al reencuentro.
1. Inadaptados

_Apenas cumplí los 11 decidí venir a Japón, mi padre llevaba meses amenazando con volver a su casa, supongo que ya no le encontraba sentido a permanecer del otro lado del océano. Recuerdo el exacto momento en que anuncié mi decisión, si papá volvía yo me iba con él. Preparamos el viaje en pocos días, escogió el departamento porque estaba cerca de la playa y lejos de su madre (la vieja casi nunca abandona Tokio), al aeropuerto llegaron mis abuelos y mi hermano, como era de esperarse: ni rastros de mamá. La despedida fue triste, ansiosa, los mayores esperaban mi arrepentimiento, mis lágrimas, los nervios de partir hacia lo desconocido, la ansiedad de sobresalir, de no encajar jamás en un mundo que no me pertenecería ni en toda una vida de intentos. Besos, abrazos, recomendaciones, despedidas, llantos, consejos, promesas, nostalgia._

_Un recuerdo que lo vale todo, un sueño recurrente en los años de distancia._

* * *

Me levanté furiosa de mi asiento, no es NO, sencillo pero difícil de entender para un hombre. Salí del salón, bajé corriendo por las escaleras, pero en el descanso me alcanzó, me arrinconó, quise salir pero no había salida, de un lado: la muralla y al otro: un idiota. ¿Cómo librarme?.

-¿Qué carajos no entiendes retardado?, no es NO.

- Por qué me rechazas a mí, si según cuentan no rechazas a nadie.

Suficiente, más que eso: demasiado. Un tarado se atrevía a tratarme de cualquiera, de fácil, si lo era o no, no era asunto suyo, ni de mi padre, ni de mi madre, era asunto mío y que el mundo se fuera al diablo. Levanté la palma de la mano y le golpeé la nariz con todas mis fuerzas, todo se volvió rojo. Retrocedió unos pasos y aproveche de desaparecer de la escena. Volví al salón luego de recuperar el aliento, era tarde, exageradamente tarde según la profesora.

Cuando fui a dirección por el atraso terminé castigada por una nariz rota. Sin poca o mucha posibilidad de defenderme. Al parecer no había excusa para la violencia en la preparatoria, ni espacio para la conducta de una niñita mimada y menos para los retrasos de aquellos que deberían actuar como ejemplo, al parecer este era el último.

-Señorita Tanaka, mañana la quiero a primera hora en mi oficina.

-Yo no tuve la culpa.

-¿lo golpeó?

-Sí, pero se lo merecía.

-No pretendo seguir escuchando sus explicaciones, fue suficiente- la directora respiró profundamente, tomó asiento, me miró a la cara con seriedad ritual y en el tono más severo continuó.-. Quiero que tenga claro que cuando permití que usted misma actuara como su apoderado fue porque sus referencias eran excelente, sobresalientes. Pero su conducta deja mucho que desear, he ignorado sus conflictos con varios profesores, con un sin número de compañeros, pero la violencia no. En esta ocasión no puedo prestar oídos sordos a sus faltas.

-Mis calificaciones siguen siendo las mismas, en gimnasia mi rendimiento puede ser mediocre, pero donde busque solo va a encontrar notas perfectas.

-Lo sé, señorita Tanaka, puede ser que usted sea la mejor estudiante que haya pasado por la preparatoria Shohoku, pero insisto, su conducta es el problema. Enfrenta a sus profesores, continuamente los corrige y los ignora. Esas son faltas de respeto que no puedo permitir en mis salones de clase. No se relaciona con sus compañeros, prácticamente no habla con nadie del plantel estudiantil, no pertenece a ningún club. Y ni hablar de lo que hace una vez que se encuentra fuera de la preparatoria.

-¿es broma?- escupí la frase antes de pensar siquiera, entendía que esta altura del día no era buena idea provocar, pero mi vida privada es PRIVADA.

-Le recuerdo con quien está hablando.

-No lo he olvidado. Entiendo su malestar y puedo llegar a disculparme por el uso de la violencia, por lo demás, simplemente no puedo. Le aseguro Señora Kimura que si he llegado a a mantener alguna diferencia de opinión con el cuerpo docente se debe a la certeza sobre la validez de mis argumentos, nunca discuto sin tener la razón. Y si alguien se ha sentido llevado a pasar por mis opiniones o mi manera de expresarme, lo lamento, pero no puedo quedarme callada simplemente porque a alguien le duele el amor propio cuando se equivoca. Respecto a mis compañeros y mis actividades extra-programáticas, entiendo que eso no es tema que tenga que ser discutido en su oficina, y esto se lo digo con todo respeto.- tenía claro que por más que cuidara el lenguaje lo que decía seguía siendo ofensivo, pero quedarme callada, cuando debía, no era una de mis habilidades.

-Le insisto, no voy a discutir con usted. Mañana le voy a asignar un nuevo salón, así que a primera hora en mi oficina.

Me puse de pie y me despedí respetuosamente, como acostumbran los japoneses. Había tentado demasiado a mi suerte por un día, y para ser honesta el castigo me resultaba irrelevante. De verdad, me sentí aliviada una vez que lo escuché. En el mejor de los escenarios esperaba una suspensión y en el peor, la expulsión definitiva. Como fuera supuse que tendría que notificar a mi padre y de ahí fin a la vida en solitario, fin a la libertad.

Camino al departamento olvidé el tema casi por completo, tenía una lectura interesantísima esperando en el velador y un disco nuevo en la sala. La cena para uno estaba lista, la contestadora sin nuevos mensajes y mi gato: hambriento.

Pocas cosas me ponían de peor humor que tener que despertar temprano todos los días, así que adelantar el reloj para llegar a tiempo a dirección fue fatal.

Sin desayunar y mucho menos peinarme adecuadamente, me informaron que mi salón sería el de 2º año número 10. Evidentemente no conocía a nadie, pero eso no era my diferente a mi verdad de todos los días.

Parada junto a la puerta, esperando al profesor al que debía entregar la notificación de mi cambio escuché, una vez más, comentarios ofensivos y ridículos sobre mí. No puedo decir que no tuvieran asidero en la realidad, pero resulta tan absurdo pretender definir a una persona por comentarios de terceros que me sacaban de quicio. Que era promiscua, insolente, pedante, desagradable, que no tenía amigos, que era de lo más común verme en bares y clubes de mala muerte con algún chico o chica que siempre era distinto, que venía de una escuela privada, pero nadie sabía porque estaba ahí, que había golpeado a un compañero y que deberían haberme expulsado, pero bueno: mis notas, me habían salvado una vez más. Los cuchicheos de siempre. Me resultó increíble la cantidad de palabras que puede llegar a pronunciar, un grupo de chicas curiosas, por minuto. Absurdo.

Sonó el timbre y la mayoría entró al salón de clases a tomar asiento, los menos se quedaron a mirarme como si fuera un animal de zoológico o un fenómeno de circo. Un trío de chiquillas molestas y gritonas se me acercaron, con toda la intensión de saber que hacía en la puerta del salón.

-¿a quién estas esperando?- preguntó una de cabello largo.

-A ustedes no, eso es seguro.- me miraron de pies a cabeza con su peor cara, una avanzó hasta casi pegarse a mí y me amenazó.- si buscas a Rukawa te aseguro que no anda con ofrecidas como tú.

Qué diablos tenían estas chicas en la cabeza, ¿ofrecida?, creo que es la primera vez que alguien me llama así en mi cara, al menos eso era nuevo. Pero seguía sin entender lo que se estaban imaginando. Por suerte llegó el profesor justo a tiempo. Les di la espalda sin prestarles importancia y le extendí la nota al señor Koyama. Los pocos que quedaban afuera entraron a prisa y con sorpresa vieron que entré con ellos.

En pocas palabras el profesor explicó que de ahora en adelante sería alumna del salón, pidió que me presentara y al cabo de unos segundos, caminaba a mi asiento, el único disponible de todo el salón. Era el penúltimo junto a la ventana, colgué el bolso en la silla y justo cuando me senté descubrí lo peor que me podía suceder, quien resultaría de ahora en adelante mi compañero de banco, ocupaba todo su espacio y la mitad del mío con el largo de sus piernas, completamente dormido no había mucho que pudiera hacer. Es cierto que podría despertarlo a gritos o a golpes si fuera necesario, lo que resultaba ser una idea tentadora. Pero considerando que era mi primer día en ese salón, después de salvarme de una con más suerte de lo que se pudiera esperar, mejor lo dejaba para el receso.

Las clases me aburrieron, casi a muerte. La verdad estaba la molestia constante de ver mermado mi espacio personal. Sé que puede parecer mucho, pero para mí el espacio es vital, mi metro cuadrado, es casi lo único sagrado. Toda la vida había detestado la irrupción no invitada a mi burbuja. Sonó el timbre y los deseos de gritarle a un tipo me carcomían. Un chico de estatura mediana y cabello claro se acercó, me miró amistósamente y se presentó.

-Mi nombre es Hiroto Sagara y soy el mejor alumno del salón, cualquier cosa que necesites para ponerte al día, las fechas de controles, trabajos y lecturas solo tienes que consultarme.

Al parecer aún no se entera que ERA el mejor del salón, como sea, no pretendo discutir con un nerd a esta hora del día.

-¿sabes cómo se llama ese tipo?- me levanté de mi asiento y le señalé al dormilón.

-Se llama Rukawa, pero es mejor no molestarlo, tiene muy mal carácter. Y no tiene idea de nada, te aseguro que no te puede ayudar en nada.

-Con que se muévame basta.- _nota mental: este es el novio de ese trío de locas._- oye Rukawa despierta, ¡despierta!, ¡despierta!- nada, no hay respuesta.

-Aiko, te recomiendo no despertarlo, tiene muy mal carácter, además de fama de peleador.

-Si te da miedo puedes irte.- tomé mi lápiz y le golpeé la cabeza.- Rukawa, DESPIERTA. Oye idiota. ¡Que fastidio!.- le golpeé la mesa, y al fin.

Apenas se irguió sobre su silla me miró como si pudiera congelarme con su molestia. Reconozco que la sorpresa me dejó muda, la amenaza sin palabras, la determinación, sus ojos. Se volvió a dormir antes de darme tiempo a reaacionar. Me harté conmigo misma por haber desaprovechado la oportunidad, pero no me podía rendir ante una mirada. Volví a golpearle la mesa, pero esta vez se puso de pie, amenazante; como si su sola altura debiera callarme, esta vez no me impresionaría hasta el silencio.

-No molestes.

-Tú no molestes, durante toda la clase te pasaste ocupando mi espacio.- le apunté mi banco.

-Nadie ocupa ese lugar.

-Antes, desde hoy es mi banco, así que evita dormirte.-mientras le explicaba que la línea que dividía su espacio del mío era el borde de su mesa, noté que no prestaba la más mínima atención a mis palabras, al parecer le entretenía mirarme de pies a cabeza y no oírme.

Cada vez que alguien me miraba con ese detenimiento me daba la impresión que la palabra "extranjera" aparecía en mi frente. La desfachatez con que me miraba era absurda, no había forma de intimidarlo, sentí ganas de mandarlo al diablo, pero terminé sentándome sin decir una palabra. Saqué de mi bolso mis lentes y un libro. Antes de disponerme a leer noté que todos habían arrancado del salón y aunque entendí porque le temían, simplemente no pude sentir miedo de él.

* * *

Salí del salón molesto, que chica más insoportable. Hace más de un año que a nadie se le ocurría despertarme, y lo peor no era eso: la miré. Es cierto, de primera me pareció una como otras tantas estudiantes de preparatoria: piel blanca, cabello negro corto, a lo mejor un poco más alta que la mayoría, pero las caderas más anchas, más de mujer que de adolescente; y los senos más de estrella porno que de compañera de clase. Aunque lo más atractivo de la vista resultó ser su expresión, sus ojos negros mostraban más carácter y determinación de la que esperaba, lo interesante fue que no se sonrojó ni un poco, reconoció el interés con el que la miraba, pero no le importó, no hubo pudor real ni fingido.

Volví tarde a clases, un par de minutos, el profesor de Biología me detesta, pero no me castiga. ¿Miedo?, ¿indiferencia? Tal vez se dio por vencido con mi educación, como la mayoría. Me fue imposible dormir con las piernas de esa chica donde estaban, no tenía como acomodarme, me conformé con distraerme con cualquier cosa. Lo primero a la vista: un cuello blanco, un reflejo en la ventana, el ritmo desconocido de una canción triste tamborileada en la mesa de adelante. La podía ver de perfil mirando por la ventana el cielo, humedecerse la boca y ejecutar en un piano imaginario una sonata que no pude identificar. La expresión me resultó familiar, estaba muy lejos del salón, perdida en quizás donde. Estar ausente estando presente. Es lo que hago cuando no duermo o no juego,así puedo recordar cada movimiento, cada jugada, cada punto, cada pase, cada error. Incluso en mi mente soy capaz de corregir el camino andado e imaginar las opciones hasta dar con la respuesta precisa y exacta, en esos momentos no necesito nada más para ser mejor de lo que fui.

* * *

Las palabras del profesor de biología me llegaron desde lejos, como si estuviera en otra habitación. Las instrucciones de un trabajo grupal dado desde mucho antes que llegara a estudiar a este salón. Sentía su miraba fija en mí cuando preguntó mi nombre.

Sagara explicó mi presencia antes que alcanzara a abrir la boca, y le pidió al profesor que me permitiera ser parte de su grupo.

-No es necesario, puedo trabajar sola.- respondí con urgencia, estaba habituada a trabajar sola, con el tiempo nadie que me conociera pensaba en que era buena idea establecer un grupo conmigo.

-Señorita Tanaka, los trabajos grupales no pueden ser hechos de a uno, a lo menos dos miembros por grupo. Pero no se preocupe señor Sagara, en esta ocasión podemos solucionar dos inconvenientes de una vez, la señorita Tanaka y el señor Rukawa serán el último grupo de la clase.- el silencio sepulcral fue la respuesta a la más situación absurda del día. Para mí y para cualquiera trabajar con ese chico era un imposible, y justamente esa fue la idea que todos tuvimos por unos segundos en la cabeza.- al receso ambos vengan a conversar conmigo sobre los posibles temas.

Hoy en definitiva no era mi día, ni mi semana. Y mi cabeza se negaba a quedarse en clases y divagaba por las ficciones de la literatura que leía en esos días. Sonó el timbre que anunciaba el final de la tortura, como el hambre comenzaba a molestarme me levanté deprisa y caminé hacia el pasillo, pero no llegué muy lejos cuando Rukawa me cerró el paso.

- Muévete, voy de salida.- de nuevo me miró de arriba a abajo como si fuera un pedazo de carne y no una persona, _que tipo más irritante_. Miró al frente de la sala como si quisiera decir algo sin abrir la boca. Biología, trabajo, profesor. Las palabras se me aparecieron sin mucho sentido, pero con el suficiente para darme cuenta que en este caso la idiota era yo.- si quieres decirme algo, sería conveniente que me miraras a la cara.

Al final del día terminé con una lista de 5 temas posibles, con hambre y sin posibilidades de una conversación civilizada con mi compañero de trabajo. La parte más optimista de mi ser me decía que mañana sería otro día y que todo era posible.


	2. Provocaciones

Desperté abrumada, apagué el despertador y seguí durmiendo. Los típicos cinco minutos que le pides a tus padres y que en mi caso me los pedía a mí misma. Diez, quince, veinte. Atrasada de nuevo.

El alivio que experimente al ver que la clase aun no comenzaba se esfumó cuando vi que Rukawa ya estaba cómodamente dormido en MI espacio.

La señorita Tendo era por lejos la profesora más joven del plantel, aun que no por eso dejaba de ser una bruja latosa. Siempre disfruté las matemáticas, pero al parecer este año sería otra cosa.

Suave, pero constante, la lluvia contra la ventana sonaba como si quisiera llamar la atención, demasiado tentador para mi voluntad. El cielo era casi violeta, el aire fresco de la época estaba cálido por la lluvia, se veía venir una tormenta eléctrica, hoy si podía pasar cualquier cosa. No hubo minuto de la clase en que pudiera escuchar algo con atención.

* * *

Desperté en medio de la clase de matemáticas, como siempre no entendía mucho. Pretendí poner atención unos momentos a la profesora, era joven, supongo que tenía unos 25 años cuanto mucho. Muy compuesta, bien vestida, demasiado maquillaje. Nunca me resultó atractiva, pero hoy me pareció hasta poco inteligente.

¿Qué hacer?, distraerme como siempre. La chica de adelante hoy tenía nombre: Aiko. Estaba seguro que me haría un favor si se dejara crecer el pelo, una melena corta, que dejaba todo el cuello al descubierto y que apenas crecía hacia adelante. Si me acomodaba un poco, podía distinguir la línea del mentón y la boca. Detestaba dedicar mi tiempo a mirar mujeres, siento que podría hacer algo más relevante con mi tiempo, como entrenar o tirar con mujeres. Pero qué otra cosa iba a hacer en el salón. La parte interesante de todo era que estaba seguro que se daba cuenta que la miraba y no le incomodaba. Eso era nuevo.

Salí al receso, estaba harto de no poder dormir en clases. Eran la una de la tarde y se me había ido la mañana mirando a la chica frente a mi asiento. Estaba a punto de preocuparme, la única forma de que se me quitaran las ganas era acostándome con ella, lo normal es que después de una o dos veces el interés me bajaba lo suficiente como para seguir mi vida como si nada, pero una compañera de clases era la última opción en donde buscaría desahogo. ¿Qué opciones tenía?, no muchas, no tenía vocación de abstinente, ni de novio, ni de quinceañero enamorado, lo mejor sería buscar a alguna mujer interesante el fin de semana y olvidarme de la opción que tenía frente a mí todo el día.

Subí la escalera de la biblioteca hasta el último piso, donde podía dormir sin que nadie me interrumpiera. Me acomodé sobre la alfombra y cerré los ojos, estaba a punto de dormir cuando escuché unos pasos en la escalera, una chica tarareaba una canción alegre. Aiko.

Venía mojada, debió pasear por la lluvia, ¿a quién se le ocurría mojarse a mitad del día?, se sacó la chaqueta, la corbata, se sacudió la falda y se quitó las calcetas, apoyada en un silla se sacó las medias. Oportunidad perfecta para mirarle las piernas, no eran exageradamente largas, pero eran justo como me gustaban: firmes y redondeadas. Se volvió a poner las calcetas y se dirigió al estante que estaba justo al frente, se estiraba insistentemente para alcanzar un libro de la primera fila, pero estaba demasiado alto.

A cada intento la falda se le levantaba lo suficiente para casi verle las bragas, a esa altura me había arrepentido de espiarla, las ganas de meterle la mano bajo la falda no iban a desaparecer si me daba más tiempo de mirarla.

* * *

No había caso, si quería el libro era mejor subirme a una silla, pero andar encaramándome era lo último que podía llegar a disfrutar, con mi torpeza habitual era muy posible que terminara en el suelo con un golpe en la rodilla o un tobillo esquinzado. Al diablo, me arriesgo. Me di media vuelta y antes de ver cualquier silla: lo vi.

-¿te crees gato?- _que situación más absurda, la solución a mi problema. _- ¿Me haces un pequeño favor?

- ah…- a Rukawa se le sorprendió la petición esperaba más bien una queja y no un favor.

- ¿me alcanzas un libro?, ese de ahí, es que no lo alcanzo y tú de seguro mides más de 20 centímetros más que yo, así que sería cosa de segundos.

- me doy cuenta, pero puedes subirte a una silla.

- que chico más amable, se ve a leguas porque no tienes amigos. Si no estás durmiendo, estas siendo desagradable.

-si lo pides de forma tan amable como decir que no.

Sarcasmo, al fin y al cabo eso mostraba que tenía sentido del humor. Me sorprendió de buena manera, hasta ese momento me parecía demasiado oscuro para sonreír.

Se acercó hasta el estante y me apuntó un libro.- ¿ese?

-no, es el de más acá.- avanzó unos pasos y quedó justo frente a mí, a pocos centímetros. Descubrí que era mucho más alto de lo que esperaba, que su presencia me aturdía y que su olor era profundo, una mezcla de incienso, madera y a cítricos. Apuntó otro libro y me miró. Tarde varios segundos en responder, la vista era tentadora, el calor que emanaba: fascinante.

- el de lomo verde, de Goethe.- avanzó apenas un poco y lo alcanzó.

Tomé el libro de sus manos, rápidamente, quería alejarme antes de hacer una estupidez. Mi torpeza me jugó una broma y terminé rozando sus dedos. Su piel me quemó.

Me senté frente a la mesa y comencé la lectura, quería dejar el momento atrás. Pero mis palabras siempre mal elegidas estuvieron a punto de empeorar todo.

-¿Cuándo tienes tiempo?

- ¿me estas invitando a salir?

- no tienes tanta suerte. Es por el trabajo, aun no hemos definido el tema y nos quedan menos de 13 días para presentar la primera parte.

- el domingo.

- ¿el domingo?, olvídalo. El fin de semana es para descansar o salir o lo que sea que hagas. Mejor en la semana después de clases, en unos 3 o 4 días terminamos.

-no puedo.

- ¿no puedes? ¿Tus novias no te dejan?

- tengo entrenamiento después de clases.

- deportista, evidente, con tu facilidad para expresarte tenias que ser deportista. Pero el domingo no voy a estar en condiciones de estudiar.

- ¿eres adivina?

- no, es solo que siempre salgo los sábados, llego tarde y el domingo duermo.

- el sábado, es mi última oferta.

* * *

Estábamos sentados en la biblioteca, intentando llegar a un acuerdo civilizado sin distraernos. Me preocupaba que sería del sábado. Desde que cumplí 14 todo se complicó, antes todo lo que me preocupaba era el baloncesto, pero ahora no puedo dejar de pensar en sexo cuando veo a una mujer atractiva.

Tomó su chaqueta y sacó un lápiz, marcó el libro y siguió leyendo. Sorprendente.

-Eso es vandalismo.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Rayar los libros.

-Ah eso. Nunca nadie lee estos libros, ni viene por acá, así que no creo que le moleste a alguien. De hecho tú eres la primera persona que me topo en este lugar de la biblioteca y me parece que no vienes a leer.

-Yo vengo por lo mismo.

-¿a leer?

-No dije eso, es solo que vengo a dormir porque nunca hay nadie.

-Nunca te había visto, y vengo casi a diario.

-Es que prefiero dormir en el salón o en la azotea. Pero hoy está lloviendo y en el salón hay una chica insoportable que no me deja dormir desde hace unos días.

-¿En tu salón hay una chica insoportable?, que casualidad, en mi salón hay un tipo realmente irritante. Se la pasa mirándome como si no tuviera mejor cosa que hacer.

Como supuse, me había descubierto.

Se levanto de la silla, se puso la chaqueta y la corbata, tomó las medias y las guardó en su bolsillo. Se despidió con un leve gesto de su mano derecha sonriendo de lo más divertida por el reclamo. Bajó la escalera con una melodía alegre, que sin saber recordaría por años.

* * *

Cesó la lluvia y la temperatura bajó por los suelos. La idea de mojarme se había convertido en el error del día y el frio me tenía apunto de la hipotermia. Un té.

La cafetería, como siempre, estaba lleno de chicas cuchicheando como si la vida se les fuera en eso. En contar lo que hicieron, lo que no hicieron, lo que esperan de ese chico (idiota) que tanto les gusta pero que no les habla, de la última preciosa blusa que vieron en el centro comercial y que morirían por comprársela, de las botas, los jeans, las chaquetas, el maquillaje, el pelo, el profesor que es tan lindo y joven, el clima, la fecha, la hora, el hambre, el peso, los kilos, la comida, la vida, los sueños, las ganas, los deseos… y Rukawa.

Pedí un té negro sin azúcar y un chocolate amargo con menta para palear el frio. Miré a la puerta esperando mi té y divisé a Ayako, me saludo desde lejos y me alcanzó corriendo como acostumbrara hacerlo.

Me reclamó por mi desaparición, se quejó del clima y me preguntó por mi falta de medias antes que alcanzará a abrir la boca.

-Hola Ayako, a mí también me da gusto verte.

-Pero dime dónde has estado.

-Me cambié de salón.

-¿te cambiaste?

-Me cambiaron, pero da lo mismo.

-¿qué hiciste?

-Nada que sea interesante recordar, pero ¿para qué me buscabas?

-Luego te cuento, ¿Dónde estudias ahora?

-En el nº 10.

-¿nº 10?, hay un chico del equipo que debe ser tu compañero.

-¿Rukawa?

-Adivinaste, ¿lo conoces?

-No adiviné, pero como mide casi un metro noventa, me pareció evidente. Es el único gigante del salón.

-Es cierto, cualquiera se daría cuenta. Pero lo conoces.

-Es mi compañero de biología.

-Que gracioso.

-¿qué cosa?

-Tu cara.

-¿qué cara?

-De fastidio, la verdad que Rukawa es un poco difícil, pero es un buen chico. No te preocupes, lo conozco desde secundaria, y no es tan malo como parece. Estoy segura que si lo sabes tratar no será problema.

-Ayako, tu bien sabes que no tengo vocación ni paciencia de terapeuta. Pero eso da lo mismo. Cuéntame por qué no apareciste el sábado.

-Es que he estado pensando en hacer algo nuevo.

-¿algo nuevo?

-Tener novio.

-Ahhh, tenías una cita de verdad.

-Si, una linda cita con un chico que quiere que sea su novia.

-Y tú ¿qué quieres?

-No estoy segura, pensaba en aceptar, ya sabes, hacer algo distinto. Tener un novio.

-No te entiendo.

-Una relación estable, monógama.

-Entiendo lo que quiere decir ser novios, lo que no entiendo es para qué.

-Descansar un poco los fines de semana, ir al cine, a comer, conocerse, ser amigos. Evitar los problemas.

-Tu problema Ayako, no es la falta de novio, es tu incapacidad crónica de decir No. Y lo que te agota es la preocupación y el cargo de conciencia, cuando te preguntas ¿qué hice anoche?, porque no recuerdas casi nada. Y todo eso mejoraría si decidieras dejar de beber tanto.

-Puede ser que tengas razón, pero siento que tener novio es una buena alternativa. Porque como sabes decir NO siempre ha sido difícil para mí. Y si sigo saliendo solo contigo voy a seguir diciendo que sí. Y maldiciendo por la mañana.

-¿Pero entiendes que el problemas es que siempre dices que sí?

-Claro que lo entiendo y por eso mismo voy a responder que si quiero ser su novia.

-Como quieras Ayako, ¿pero estás segura?

-No sé, pero me quiere y es tan bueno conmigo.

-Increíble.

-¿qué quieres decir?

-Que no sabes si quieres ser novia de un tipo, pero como te trata bien y dice quererte le dices que sí, y tú ¿lo quieres?

-¿querer, querer?, no creo. Pero es lindo.

-Y después te quejas que no me entiendes.

-Puede ser que tengas razón.

-Tengo razón. ¿para eso me estabas buscando?

-No exactamente. Tenía ganas de contarte, pero es otro asunto el que tengo que tratar contigo, es más bien un favor.

-¿qué necesitas?

-Quiero pedirte un favor, es algo muy importante para mí, sino no te lo pediría.

-¿dinero?

-No nada de eso, es un favor, es que hagas algo por mí.

-Si me dices podría hacerlo.

-Entonces ¿aceptas?

-No dije eso.

-Mejor mañana te busco, es que es un tema delicado y pronto va a sonar el timbre.

-Como quieras. Hasta mañana.

-Hasta mañana.

Era hora de volver al salón, camino a la escalera no pude evitar pensar en Rukawa. Qué le pasaría por la cabeza a ese chico, de verdad me comenzaba intrigar.

Como siempre desperté con sueño, lo único que aliviaba mi letargo era que por fin era viernes. La más triste de las noticias era mi nuevo horario y su afán por recordarme que hoy tenía gimnasia, me sentía fatal. A diferencia de otras ocasiones hoy no era una mera escusa para capear clases, el frio de ayer me estaba pasando la cuenta.

Revise en mi closet, bajo la cama y en la lavadora, pero mi equipo deportivo estaba desaparecido. Pensé en seguir buscando, pero descarte la idea de asistir a las clases en el gimnasio, al fin y al cabo estaba enferma de verdad.

Llegué a clases apenas unos segundos antes que la señorita Tendo, nada mejor para arruinar la mañana que una clase de matemáticas con la más aburrida e irritante profesora sobre la faz de la tierra.

Nos ordenó guardar silencio y explicó que había prueba sorpresa. Un lápiz y una goma, todo lo demás bajo la mesa. Anotó la hora de inicio en la pizarra e hizo correr las hojas a través de los bancos.

Interesante, el control estaba exigiendo más de lo que esperaba, al parecer la señorita Tendo a demás de ser una bruja disfrutaba lo que hacía.

Dos ejercicios más y terminaba.

* * *

Aunque había llegado antes que Aiko no iba a poder dormir en clases. Control de matemáticas a las 8:30 era la peor sorpresa. Apenas entendía lo que me estaban preguntando, intentaba concentrarme pero nada. Miré a Aiko y, extrañamente, estaba al pendiente de lo que pasaba en clases. Al parecer estaba más enterada que yo de la materia.

Miré por la ventana con la pereza de un oso y dejé caer el lápiz, me agaché a recogerlo pero no lo alcancé. Pensé en pedírselo a mi compañera de banco, eso o parame. Estiré el brazo y le toqué el cuello. Una idiotez, el plan era tocarle el hombro.

Se giró rápidamente y me miró con molestia. Estaba seguro que me iba a gritar, así que le pedí el lápiz antes que abriera la boca. Lo recogió sin levantarse del asiento y lo dejó en mi mesa sin mirarme, continuó con la prueba antes que pudiera pedirle sacapuntas.

Volví a estirar el brazo, pero esta vez le toqué el hombro.

-¿Qué quieres?

-Un sacapuntas.

-No tengo.

-¿segura?

-Que fastidio.- metió la mano en su chaqueta y me entregó un portaminas.

La profesora se levantó de su asiento y caminó hasta el banco de Aiko, le pidió la prueba y le mandó salir del salón. Todo por hablar conmigo, pensé en explicarle que había sido yo quien le había pedido algo y que no estábamos conversando, pero no alcancé a decir una palabra. Aiko, al parecer, había terminado hasta el último ejercicio, así que no había caso.

* * *

Eso era más de lo que podía aguantar a esa hora de la mañana. Pero la culpa era mía, me pasaba por idiota. En cualquier otro caso no le habría hecho caso a nadie en medio de una prueba, en cualquier otro caso me habría enfurecido por el atrevimiento de tocarme el hombro y que decir el cuello, en cualquier otro caso no me habría girado a hablar con un tipo sobre su lápiz, en cualquier otro caso no me habría tomado la molestia de prestarle mi portaminas de repuesto.

En fin, la culpa era mía, por hacerle caso a Rukawa. Lidiando con el por qué de mi conducta me apoyé en una ventana que daba al patio. Perdiendo el tiempo, haciendo nada, cuando el ocio era el enemigo número uno de la cordura.

Escuché, desde lejos, un chico que me saluda, no me resultó familiar, juraría que no lo conocía. Era Sagara el ex nº 1 de la clase.

-No te deberías preocupar por la señorita Tendo, es muy buena profesora. Estoy seguro que si le explico lo que vi, te dejará tomar nuevamente la prueba.

-Ya había terminado. No es necesario.

-¿De verdad?

-Si

-Es que te vi molesta, pensé que te faltaba.

-No es por eso.

-¿Rukawa te estaba molestando?

No es eso.

-De todas maneras no deberías hablar con él, es un busca problemas, siempre tiene peleas con otros chicos, desde que ingresó a la preparatoria, que se la vive a golpes con todo el mundo.

-Sagara, te voy a explicar esto una sola vez y espero no tener que repetirlo. Con quien hable o deje de hablar es asunto mío NO TE ENTROMETAS. No somos amigos, ni siquiera conocidos, no por que tengas buenas notas vamos a hacer un club de nerds, no es mi plan y espero que el tuyo tampoco.

La guinda de la torta, estaba más que molesta por la conducta de la señorita Tendo y escuchar las pedanterías de un niñito mimado no ayudaba. No era la primera ni sería la última vez que me llevaba el castigo por algo que no era mi responsabilidad. Estaba habituada pero aun así no me acostumbraba, si nos hubieran expulsado a los dos de la clase sería justo, pero no, solo a mí. Él se salvó, la arbitrariedad no tenía justificación evidente, pero era claro que yo no le agravaba y él sí.

Sonó el timbre para volver a clases, pero el salón estaba vacío. Las clases de deporte.

Me acerqué a la profesora y le explique que no me encontraba en condiciones de participar activamente, me pidió que fuera su asistente y me entregó las llaves de la bodega. Así me pasé el resto de la clase, buscando balones, tomando notas y contando puntos.

La meta del día consistía en lograr pasar un balón a través de un aro, rudimentario, pero como siempre tortuoso para quienes no poseían las habilidades necesarias. Sentí alivio de no haber encontrado mi equipo y maldije a los tipos como Rukawa a quienes semejante ejercicio les resultaba como a mí las matemáticas. ¿Y Rukawa? Desaparecido, al parecer podía capear tantas clases de deportes como quisiera y nadie se tomaría la molestia de mandarlo a dirección.

Terminó la clase. La mayoría ya se había retirado a las duchas y a mí me faltaba guardar un ejército de balones. Maldición.

Entré a la bodega y busqué el interruptor por décima vez. Abrí la puerta hasta el fondo para poder contar las condenadas pelotas con la poca luz que entraba. Estaba casi segura que había terminado.

Uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco… ¿Qué carajo? Y ahí estaba el desaparecido, durmiendo plácidamente en las colchonetas. Debería haberlo dejarlo encerrado, después de todo me habían expulsado de clases por su culpa. Tentadora idea, pero no. Después de todo me quedaba todo un año de estudiar biología, o al menos de intentarlo, justamente con él. Me acerqué a la torre de colchonetas y le grité, pero nada. Quise golpearlo con un balón, pero nada. Pateé las colchonetas, pero nada. Tomé unos caballetes, dejé caer las llaves al piso, se cerró la puerta. Oscuridad absoluta.


	3. Confusiones y aclaraciones

Segunda decisión idiota e inexplicable del día. Ahora si quería salir algún día lo iba a tener que despertar. Me subí a los caballetes y me pasé a la torre de colchonetas (que era más alta que yo).

-Rukawa, despierta, ¡despierta!, ¡DESPIERTA!- sentí que se movió, por temor a chocar me puse de pie, retrocedí y sentí un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, al parecer el techo estaba más cerca de lo que calculaba, perdí el equilibrio. Caí sobre Rukawa sin poder hacer nada.-¡AUCH!

-¿Aiko?

Estaba totalmente aturdida, el golpe en la cabeza, la oscuridad imperante y Rukawa eran la mezcla perfecta para perder los sentidos. Podía escuchar claramente sus latidos, tenía la cara justo sobre su pecho y casi todo el cuerpo sobre el suyo, mi rodilla derecha sobre la colchoneta justo junto a su cadera izquierda.

-Lo siento, es que acostumbro ser un poco torpe.

-¿un poco?

-Jaja que gracioso, es que me pegué con el techo por venir a despertarte. Espera un poco deja levantarme.- apenas terminé de hablar sentí su mano en mi pierna derecha. Un escalofrío y un calor me recorrieron el cuerpo, supuse que lo notó pero actué como si nada.- ¿y eso?

-Para que no pases al suelo, no muevas la rodilla de donde está. Y no intentes ponerte de pie, solo arrodíllate o nos matas a los dos.

La opción que me quedaba era una sola, poner la otra rodilla al otro lado de su cuerpo, junto a su cadera e intentar erguir el torso sin darme otro golpe.

-¿sabes dónde está el interruptor de la luz?

-Si

-¿Dónde?

-Junto a la puerta al otro lado de la bodega.

-No lo vi

-hay que mover unas cosas para encenderlo.

-Por eso no lo pude encontrar.

-¿qué haces acá?

-Vine a guardar unos implementos de las clases de deportes. Me tocó ser la asistente porque no traje el equipamiento.

-¿estás con falda?

-¿por qué?

-Curiosidad

Antes de poder articular respuesta sentí que su mano subía hasta mi rodilla y desde ahí por el muslo hasta bajo la falda. Sentía como con la punta de los dedos me recorría las piernas, las caderas. El contacto con sus manos me resultaba electrizante, debía reaccionar pero no podía, sentí como imprimió mayor fuerza en las caricias, como las palmas de las manos palpaban mi piel, me quedé sin la chaqueta y la corbata, sacó la blusa de dentro de la falda y comencé a relajarme, a entregarme a esas sensaciones, a ese contacto, apoyé mis manos sobre su pecho y le desabotoné la chaqueta. Metí las manos bajo la camiseta y acaricié su abdomen firme, cada músculo de su pecho, su piel caliente.

Sus manos me tomaron con firmeza, una en la cintura y la otra en las nalgas, me empujó hacia las colchonetas y en un solo movimiento, casi violento, quede de espaldas, con su cuerpo sobre mí.

Podía sentir su aliento tibio sobre mi cuello, los botones de la blusa, una caricia subiendo por mi vientre, por la cintura, el sujetador. Su boca en mi boca. Besos húmedos y calientes, desesperados. Sentí la desnudes de mis senos, la sensibilidad de mis pechos hinchados a su manos, a sus labios. Le quité la camiseta, su cuerpo firme, caliente, sudoroso, contra mi piel trémula. Cada centímetro de piel expuesta, lamida, acariciada, estrujada. El viaje de ida de sus manos por el interior de mis muslos hasta mi entrepiernas, bajo las bragas. El rocé delicado contra las caderas. Mis piernas se separaron instintivamente, sin racionalidad ni conciencia.

Gemidos ahogados eran silenciados por sus besos. Mi cuerpo completo se entregaba sin medida a su presencia. Su olor era intoxicante, su piel pegada a mía me quemaba, la tensión en mi espalda que se arqueaba cada vez que acariciaba con sus largos dedos mi entrepierna. La poca cordura que sobrevivía en mi mente gritó fuerte, junté las rodillas.

-Rukawa, para.- intente mostrarme firme, convincente. Por absurda que fuera mi negativa a esta altura se detuve de inmediato.

-¿qué pasa?

-No mantengo relaciones sin protegerme.

-Ah, eso.

Se alejó unos centímetros, buscó su chaqueta y escuché el típico sonido de los envoltorios de los preservativos. Fue un alivio descubrir que mi voluntad no sería puesta a prueba nuevamente, porque estaba segura que perdería.

Estiré el brazo, hasta agarrar su cinturón y lo jalé hacia mí.

Un estornudo me devolvió a la realidad, nos habíamos pasado el receso encerados en la bodega. Las llaves debían seguir en el piso y no en el salón de profesores donde debían haber estado hace media hora.

-Rukawa ¿sabes dónde está mi ropa?

-Espera, mejor prendó la luz.- se levantó y sentí como mis ojos se encandilaban ante el brillo excesivo de la luz blanca.

Comencé a vestirme sentada en la colchoneta, él se acercó, me tomó por la cintura y me ayudo a bajar. Lo más inquietante fue que la tensión seguía ahí, no había desaparecido ni aún después de obedecer a los deseos y las ganas, incluso a la tensión sexual la acompañaba, una insipiente confianza.

Salí corriendo al salón de profesores con las llaves en la mano y desde ahí a clases, con un poco de suerte hoy no me ganaría un nuevo atraso para mi colección.

Tomé asiento y envidié a Rukawa por que podía dormir plácidamente apoyado sobre el banco, después de todo yo también tenía sueño.

Era mi primera clase de literatura en este grupo y el profesor me pareció interesante. Lograba transmitir pasión en su discurso y su selección de lecturas era la más notable que había visto desde que llegué a Japón.

Me preguntó por mi nombre y quedamos de reunirnos la próxima semana para ponernos al tanto de lo que me perdí. Sonó el timbre y por primera vez en mucho tiempo lamenté el fin de una clase.

Vi aparecer a Ayako en el salón apenas se retiró el profesor. Se sentó en una mesa justo entre mi banco y el de Rukawa.

-Ayako que sorpresa ¿qué te trae por los salones de 2º año?

-Te estuve buscando durante el receso, por todos lados, y como no te encontré tuve que venir hasta tu salón. Necesitaba hablar sobre ese asunto, el favor del que te comenté el otro día.

-Algo recuerdo.

-Pero dime ¿dónde estabas?

-En el gimnasio.

-¿qué cosa?, pero cómo que en el gimnasio, si tú solo vas obligada. ¿qué estabas haciendo?

Se me pasó por la cabeza responder con la honestidad habitual de nuestra amistad, pero se daba el extraño caso que el otro interesado estaba a solo centímetros de distancia y las curiosas de siempre rondaban el salón mirando a su príncipe azul dormir.

-Nada que contar, dime ¿qué necesitas?

En ese momento Rukawa, que al parecer no estaba tan profundamente dormido se levantó de su silla y saludó a Ayako.

-Rukawa, que bueno verte afuera de las prácticas del equipo. Nunca tengo la suerte de verte. De verdad que esta es una sorpresa. Y qué casualidad que te sientes junto a Aiko, ella es una amiga muy querida, de verdad. Tiene un carácter difícil, así como tú, pero verás que es muy buena chica. Creo que desde ahora tendré que venir a saludarlos más seguido. Después de todo dos buenos amigos en un mismo salón lo amerita.

Siempre en estos momentos mi querida amiga sentía la inclinación a hablar demás, a presionar a sus amigos a ser amigos entre ellos, a pintar con los mejores colores la realidad.

-Ayako, sigo acá, me gustaría que no lo olvidaras.

-Si sé Aiko, no lo olvido. Es que estoy segura que no se han dado el tiempo de conversar. Verás Rukawa es que esta chica es un poco callada, habla solo cuando es de algo inteligente. Es que es así, toda una genio, solo saca 100, hasta a mí me ayuda a estudiar, porque si hay algo con lo que siempre se puede contar es que Aiko nunca miente y siempre se da el tiempo de estudiar con los amigos. Y eso dice mucho de una persona.

-¿Necesitas algo?, hablar de mí no ayuda a que sea amable.

-No estoy hablando de ti, es solo que te haría bien compartir un poco con tus compañeros de salón. Y no pasarte la vida sola. De verdad no entiendo cómo puedes vivir sola y no hablar con nadie en casi todo el día.

Estaba harta de escuchar mi vida en palabras de otros, me puse los audífonos y encendí el i-pod. Suficiente tenía con que Ayako hubiera decidido contar mi vida y que, a demás, Rukawa se decidiera a escuchar. Pasaban los minutos y las historias no cesaban, estaba a punto de renunciar a mi amistad, cuando recordé una historia que quería contar.

-Ayako, tienes razón, debería compartir más. Deberías contarle a Rukawa como nos conocimos o si prefieres lo podría hacer yo.

-No te atreverías.- la expresión distendida y divertida de Ayako se transformó en una amenaza sin palabras.

-¿tú crees?, me conoces mejor que eso.

- Aiko ¿te sientes bien?- se acercó y me tocó la frente- estás hirviendo en fiebre ¿estás enferma?

-Un poco refriada, pero me siento bien.

-Deberías irte a tu casa.

-No se me olvida en lo que estábamos.

-Hablo en serio, deberías descansar, aprovecha que es fin de semana y duerme. Así te mejoraras en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

-En realidad tengo dolor de cabeza, a lo mejor tienes razón, podría cuidarme un poco.

-¿un poco?, Aiko Tanaka, si me llego a encontrar contigo el sábado en la noche te llevo personalmente a tu departamento y te dejo bajo llave.

-No exageres, para eso está la familia, no las supuestas amigas.

-En tu caso, es como si no la tuvieras. Ya vete a tu casa, prometo visitarte. Y ni siquiera pienses en salir.

Tomé mis cosas y desaparecí de la preparatoria.

El fin de semana fue muy provechoso, tenía tantos pendientes, que fue un gusto tener tiempo para mí. Terminé dos libros con los que no lograba avanzar, uno de literatura y otro de filosofía económica, que aunque estaba ampliamente recomendado resultó ser muy áspero. Vi unas cuantas películas que me había enviado mi hermano hace poco más de un mes, la mayoría interesantes representantes del cine B gringo y otras tantas sudamericanas de un muy buen nivel.

Comencé la lectura para la clase de literatura y busqué unos libros de biología, que podrían servir para el trabajo. Faltaba definir el tema, pero supuse que a Rukawa le daba lo mismo. Había pasado el sábado recordando que la reunión de estudios quedó en nada por el resfrío. Después de todo había sido lo mejor.

* * *

Cuando llegué al entrenamiento el día viernes no pude evitar repasar lo último. Me preocupaba haber sido tan estúpido, alguien de mi salón, que apenas conocía. Una chica de lo más extraña. Lo peor era amiga de la entrenadora del equipo, al parecer su única amiga. Después de todo no había nada que pudiera hacer, pero me preocupaba haber arriesgado mi tranquilidad por satisfacer las ganas.

El lunes llegué temprano, estaba durmiendo cuando llegó Aiko, me despertó sin el menor cuidado. Se estaba tomando confianzas y eso era pésima señal.

-Rukawa, despierta, ¡despierta! Necesito que pongas atención. Tenemos que hablar.

-De qué.

-Del trabajo de biología, es que como me fui temprano el viernes, me olvidé que quedamos de juntarnos el sábado.

Fue un alivio, no estaba ni cerca de ser lo que estaba preparado para escuchar.

-Ah eso.

-Que yo sepa nosotros no tenemos ningún otro tema pendiente.

-En una sola frase me quitó un peso de encima y mandó mi amor propio al carajo.

-Pensé que me ibas a contar cómo conociste a Ayako.

.Si pones atención a lo que te tengo que decir y haces tu parte del trabajo sin quejarte, a lo mejor. Ahora pon atención, decidí que el tema será: "Genética Mendeliana" y te traje estos tres libros, lo que tienes que leer está marcado, nos falta algo de información, pero creo que está en la biblioteca. Así que nos juntamos allá en el receso, de seguro no nos toma más de 20 minutos encontrarlo.

-¿decidiste?

-Si ¿tienes algún problema?, ¿una mejor idea?

-Me podrías haber preguntado.

-No seas niña y no te quejes, ya estas grandecito para eso.

-Da lo mismo. ¿qué tengo que hacer?

-Leer estos libros y llegar a la una a la biblioteca, a la una, no a la una y dos minutos.

-¿los tres?

-Si, pero no ahora, antes del sábado. Que no se te olvide. Y NO los pierdas.

Me pasó los libros, pretendí echarles una ojeada. Estaban en inglés, eran ediciones norteamericanas. Me llamó la atención que uno fuera una publicación de la UCLA, tenía una dedicatoria en la primera página, no entendí nada, era en español.

Hoy día Aiko estaba menos distraída, tenía una energía distinta. Casi sonreía. Como siempre tarareaba una canción, miraba por la ventana y muy de vez en cuanto prestaba atención a las clases. Lo nuevo era que cada tanto giraba la cabeza para ver que hacía. Me pareció tan distinta a la que conocí la semana anterior, menos distante, menos molesta, más alegre e incluso algo más feliz.

Llegué a la biblioteca justo a la hora pactada, saqué los libros que podrían servir y subí hasta el último piso. Era innecesario, podría haberla esperado en el primer piso pero era más interesante encontrarnos a solas, supongo que esperaba descubrir que pasaba por su cabeza, ver si de verdad no tenía expectativas sobre "nosotros" u honestamente simplemente estar a solas.


	4. De Frente

Llegué a la biblioteca en cuanto pude, pedí los libros de biología que me interesaban, pero la señora Omori me dijo que un chico del equipo de baloncesto, Kaede Rukawa, ya los había tomado, así que no me podía ayudar. Me aclaró que era primera vez que el muchacho pedía algún libro, pero que no le extrañaba porque con lo popular que era entre las chicas de todos los grados, desde que llegó a la preparatoria, no debía tener mucho tiempo. Aunque siempre me ha simpatizado esta viejita parlanchina, siempre detesté que me hablara sin parar, la verdad es que era una chismosa y le encantaban las comidillas de la vida estudiantil, no había idilio que se escapara, pelea de enamorado o rivalidad académica que pasara desapercibida. Acostumbraba hacer oídos sordos y apenas me despedía olvidaba cada palabra mencionada, pero en esta ocasión la curiosidad mató al gato.

-Señora Omori, Rukawa ¿subió?

-Si, lo vi en la escalera ¿lo estas buscando?

-¿la verdad? Quedé de juntarme con él acá.

-¿a qué?

-A estudiar señora Omori, ¿qué piensa de mí?

-No es por ti querida, es por él.

-¿acaso tiene citas en la biblioteca?

-No, no es eso. Es que según sé casi la mitad de las estudiantes de Shuhoku están enamoradas de ese muchacho.

-No tenía idea.

-Es que Aiko, tú te la pasa sola en la biblioteca, no me extraña que no tengas idea de lo que pasa afuera.

-Señora Omori, por casualidad usted sabe si tiene novia.

-No, lo que se dice es que tiene un club de animadoras y otras tantas jóvenes prendadas de él, pero sin novia conocida. A demás, es bastante huraño, no tiene muchos amigos, sus calificaciones son terribles y casi no le dirige la palabra a nadie. En resumen viene a la preparatoria a jugar baloncesto. ¿Me vas a decir que a ti también te gusta?

-Es curiosidad, solo eso.

-Me parece extraño, tú nunca preguntas por nadie. Yo siempre pongo atención y eso es nuevo en ti.

-Hasta luego.

-Hasta luego Aiko, y recuerda venir a despedirte.

Maravilloso, ahora la señora Omori estaba convencida de que me gustaba ese muchacho petulante. Por otro lado descubrí que tiene nombre, pero no novia.

Finalmente, y sin aliento, llegué al cuarto piso. Lo primero que vi: una mirada inalterable, justamente la que estaba comenzando a intrigarme, casi a inquietarme. De pies a cabeza como siempre, impasible, estoico.

-No me presiones ¿quieres?, no todos tenemos piernas de metro y medio para llegar en dos pasos a cualquier lugar.

-Estoy hace rato, esperando, casi me largo.

-Que chico tan paciente, no exageres, fueron solo un par de minutos.

-Como diez.

-Bueno, varios pares de minutos. Pero dime dónde están los libros.

Caminé hasta la mesa y tomé asiento, no tenía intención de seguir la discusión. Revisé las ediciones y me sorprendió lo bien escogidos que estaban, justo lo que se necesitaba. Finalmente decidió sentarme junto a mí, de lado mirándome.

-Que eficaz, sorprendentemente bien elegidos.

-¿me crees idiota?

-¿y no lo eres?- terminé hablando sin pensar, había algo en él que me descontrolaba.- lo siento, no quise decir eso.

-¿no lo piensas o no lo quisiste decir?

-Olvídalo. Concéntrate en biología.

-¿lo piensas?

-Olvídalo, no vinimos a discutir lo que yo pienso de ti o lo que tú piensas de mí.

-Entonces lo piensas.

-¿cuál es tu promedio?

-¿de qué?

-De notas, obvio. De qué otras cosas crees que me interesa.

-No sé que tienes en la cabeza.

-¿promedio de chicas por semana? ¿de puntos por juegos? ¿de conversaciones al año?, ni tus ocupaciones ni tus intereses son asuntos míos.

-¿y mis notas si?

-No dije que fueran mi asunto, solo quiero probar mi derecho a pensar que tu eres idiota.

-No las necesito.

-¿tus notas?, claro lo olvidaba el señor GRAN deportista, cuenta con obtener una beca por pasar una pelotita a través de un aro, entonces ¿para qué estudiar? Para nada ¿cierto? Ahora sería bueno que el gran deportista, acá presente, tuviera en claro que ciertas universidad (y con ciertas, quiero decir las buenas) exigen algo más que suficiencia académica a sus deportistas.

-Olvídalo y concéntrate.

-Sería lo mejor. Veamos, estaba pensando que delineáramos la introducción, los objetivos generales, la hipótesis, el procedimiento y la bibliografía.

-¿qué?

Era insufrible, me miraba y yo olvidaba lo que estaba hablando, se acercaba un poco y a mí el cuerpo se me tensaba y la piel me quemaba. Había que hacer algo o el trabajo no serían más de dos palabras incoherentes. Me paré al lado de la mesa y lo miré a la cara.

-Tengo que pedirte dos cosas, lo hago de la manera más cortés posible, aunque piense que el problema no es mío si no tuyo. Lo primero: deja de mirarme todo el día, si quieres decirme algo mírame a la CARA, no al cuello, no al hombro, no a los senos, ni al trasero, a la CARA. Segundo, mantén cierta distancia ¿de acuerdo?, no soporto que la gente se meta en mi espacio personal, respeta mi metro cuadrado, de verdad, me resulta inquietante esa invasión. ¿Está claro?

Se puso de pie y me miró como si lo que dijera fuera lo más absurdo que había escuchado en su vida.

-Deja de mirarme así.

-¿así?

-Si así, como si estuviera mal de la cabeza, porque claro me acuesto con cualquiera pero me molesta que se me acerquen.

-¿te acuestas con cualquiera?

-No dije eso, dije que tú lo piensas, no que yo lo hago.

Tontamente me di la vuelta y comencé a caminar por el pasillo hasta el fondo, mirando por los estantes como si buscara algún libro que me distrajera. Se acabaron los estantes y sentí una presión en el brazo, me giré enfurecida, no había entendido una palabra de lo que le dije.

-No juegues a adivinar.

-¿lo piensas?

-¿lo haces?

-¿y tú?

-Hasta ahora nunca con quinceañeras.

-No te preocupes, tengo catorce.

-¿catorce?

-Casi quince. Se me había olvidado que casi es la fecha de mi cumpleaños.

-¿por qué tienes catorce?

-Por que naci hace catorce años, evidente.

-No fue eso lo que quise decir, y lo sabes.

-Pero fue eso exactamente lo que preguntaste, puedo adivinar que es lo me preguntas, pero después te molestas.

-¿y?

-¿y?

-¿por qué estás en segundo?

-Ah eso, porque perdí un año, en la secundaria.

-¿perdiste un año?

-Si, debería estar en 3º, y sería tan feliz, mi último año.

-Sigo sin entender ¿por qué no estás en secundaria?

-¿eso quieres saber?, lo que pasa es que en primaria avancé unos años y en secundaria otro, pero después dejé uno inconcluso, y heme aquí.

-¿cómo avanzas años?

-Pensé que Ayako te lo había dicho, soy bastante inteligente.

-Y modesta.

-De hecho sí, decir "bastante" es ser modesta. Podría decir que soy un genio o que soy brillante. Pero digo inteligente.

-Tiene sentido.

-¿si?

-Claro, por eso eres tan… extraña.

-¿es broma?

-Para nada, eres distinta.

-Ahora soy distinta, maravilloso. Supongo que es una mejora. Ahora, tú no dejas de ser extraño.

-No creo.

-Pero yo sí.

-¿tienes que ser tan molesta?

-Si, no es a propósito, pero es inevitable. Y tú ¿tienes que ser tan dominante?

-No es apropósito, pero es inevitable.

-Jaja que gracioso.

A esa altura de la platica estábamos en el último rincón de la biblioteca, como siempre yo retrocedía intentando mantener la distancia, más por miedo a mi voluntad, que era aun fiasco, que por miedo a él. Es que debo reconocer que tenía algo que nunca había visto en un chico de su edad. Había cierta determinación, cierto dominio de sí, de las circunstancias y de todo lo que le rodeaba. Tenía plena conciencia de sí mismo, de su cuerpo, aun con esa altura poco común. La realidad es que tenía muy poco de común. Afuera de la excesiva palidez de su piel, afuera de la oscuridad azulada de su cabello, el azul intenso y profundo de sus ojos era mi tortura, te podías perder en su mirada inescrutable, en su presencia me olvidaba de mí.

Cuando me miró a los ojos para responderme, descubrí que era más fácil lidiar con sus ojos sobre mi cuerpo que mirando directo a la cara, ahí sentí que no le podía esconder nada, que mi inmutable semblante se hacia agua y sal con su presencia.

-¿me tienes miedo?

-Te equivocas, no te tengo miedo, es que me distraigo con facilidad.

-¿te distraigo?

-Algo así. Lo que es un problema.

-¿un problema?

-Por el trabajo.

-Lo había olvidado.

-¿te distraigo?

-Algo así.

-Por eso es un problema, si nos distraemos no vamos a llegar muy lejos.

-Pensé que ya habíamos llegado lejos.

-Me refiero al trabajo.

-Lo sé.

Sentí un estante en mi espalda, había llegado al fin del camino, no podía seguir arrancando y tampoco quería. Abrí la boca sin saber que decir, su mano izquierda se posó sobre mis labios como queriendo callar las palabras que yo no encontraba, con el brazo derecho me rodeo la cintura y me jaló hasta quedar pegados, en silencio, por un par de segundos, inmóviles. Aceptando sin reclamos lo que sabíamos venía después.

Respiré profundo, reconociendo el olor que me comenzaba a ser tan familiar. Inconfundible. El palpitar de su corazón casi en mi oído, mi palpitar acelerado, estruendoso, ensordecedor. La anticipación, la espera, el silencio.

Enlacé mis manos alrededor del cuello y cerré los ojos, lo besé y que fuera lo que tenía que ser. Nuestras chaquetas terminaron en el piso a los pocos segundos, sentí sus manos bajo mi blusa, bajo el sujetador, sentí como mi piel ardía bajo sus caricias, como los besos se volvían más exigentes, más rudos, más desesperados. Deslicé mis manos bajo su camiseta rozando apenas con la punta de los dedos su espalda, reconociendo cada vertebra, cada músculo en movimiento, en tensión. Memoricé por primera vez la textura suave y firme de la piel de un hombre, memoricé por primera vez la sensación de un aliento tibio en mi cuello, en mis hombros, por primera vez me permití registrar las caricias, los besos, las mordidas, las sensaciones, la humedad de un encuentro como algo que valiera la pena recordar.

Sentí sus manos recorrerme los muslos bajo la fada, suave pero decididamente, sentía como sus dedos tiraban de mis pantaletas y como mis rodillas perdían firmeza. Me abracé fuerte a su cuerpo al sentir que me separaba las piernas, ni siquiera alcancé a percibir cuando dejé de estar de pie, con la espalda contra el estante y las piernas alrededor de sus caderas.

Ahí estábamos de nuevo completamente perdidos de la realidad y las circunstancias, como siempre la poca razón que tenía hay desaparecido frente a su presencia y los deseos.

Escuché unos pasos acercándose por la escalera, puse atención, era poco probable que llegaran hasta el 4º piso, pero el riesgo no dejaba de ser alto. A los pasos le siguió un llamado, era Ayako buscando donde sabía que me podía encontrar. Al oído le dije silencio a Rukawa, le tapé la boca y le repetí: "silencio", finalmente descubrió que no estábamos solos. Se acercó a mi oído y me aseguró que Ayako se aburriría de buscarme. Por un minuto pensé que podía tener razón, pero recordé los libros sobre la mesa y a la señora Omori. Los pasos se acercaban peligrosamente. Empujé a Rukawa, me abotoné la blusa, me puse la corbata, la chaqueta y me acomodé el pelo, mientras caminaba al encuentro de Ayako. En mi vida me había vestido tan de prisa.

-Aiko, que bueno que te encuentro. Sabía que si no te encontraba acá me iba a tener que rendir.

-¿me necesitas para algo?

-Es sobre el mismo asunto de siempre y que nunca te he podido contar.

-Ah claro, lo recuerdo. Tú me dirás.

-Pero vamos a comer algo, muero de hambre.

-En realidad estaba algo ocupada, mejor hablemos en la biblioteca.

-Aiko, es largo, si nos quedamos acá, no como nada y después me pongo de mal humor. A demás que hoy hay entrenamiento del equipo, así que me quedan horas y horas en la preparatoria. No seas mala amiga y acompáñame.

Antes de responder Ayako comenzó a empujarme a la escalera.

Nos sentamos en una mesa del casino a comer. Ayako divagaba por mil y un temas, me contó sobre su novio y la molestia de su padre por la relación, la felicidad de su madre y la hermana. Habló de literatura y música, me interrogó sobre mi hermano, mi padre y mi gato. Luego de los quince minutos más infructuosos de mi vida, la paciencia se me hacia agua y el tiempo se acababa, finalmente amenacé con irme y Ayako se decidió a hablar.

-El "asunto", es que hubo un cambio en las políticas de los clubes en la preparatoria. Este año la Directora determinó que para la participación en los campeonatos o actividades de representatividad, se exige un promedio mínimo de 50 puntos.

-No podría estar más de acuerdo.

-Es que no sabes el problema que eso genera en el equipo.

-Me imagino.

-No tienes idea, porque a demás se exige una hoja de vida impecable. Eso quiere decir que aquellos estudiantes que estén bajo el promedio o que tengan conductas conflictivas se les permitirá ser parte de un club, pero no pueden representar a Shohoku.

-Entiendo, no campeonatos, no decatlón, no presentaciones, no competencias.

-Exacto, ¿ahora entiendes?

-De entender entiendo, pero eso no tiene nada que ver conmigo. No tengo intención de representar a nadie.

-No es por ti, es por el equipo.

-Sigo sin entender.

-Necesito que seas tutora.

-¿es broma? ¿cierto?

-No te lo pediría si no fuera tan importante, pero debes entender que el equipo titular completo quedaría afuera.

-Que gracioso, ¿por notas o conducta?

-Las dos cosas.

-Entonces no te puedo ayudar.

-Estoy segura que algo se podrá hacer, Aiko, es el mejor equipo que hemos tenido en años, su participación el año pasado fue brillante. Como perder todo el trabajo y el compromiso.

-Lo de la conducta se podría arreglar con un tecnicismo, aunque claro que de ahí en adelante no podrían meterse en problemas. La norma no puede ser retroactiva, eso quiere decir que lo anterior no cuenta. Las malas conductas no pueden ser penadas por normas impuestas después de ser ejecutadas. ¿se entiende?

-¿segura?

-Tendría que verlo, pero si no se refiere explícitamente a que puede castigar acciones pasadas, está listo. ¿tienes una copia?

-Creo que sí. Pero en el bolso. Acompáñame al salón.

-Ayako, me pides demasiado.

-No exageres, es un gesto de amistad, sabes que yo lo haría por ti.

-Si, si Ayako, vamos antes de que me arrepienta.

Caminamos hasta su salón y de ahí hasta el mío, en el camino revisé el texto y, efectivamente, no aplicaba a acciones anteriores a su publicación, pero claro, estaba pendiente lo de las calificaciones.

-Aiko, de verdad no te cuesta nada, son tres chicos, nada más. No te pido que te hagas su amiga solo que los guíes, los puedas orientar un poco, resolver sus dudas, como siempre lo haces cuando necesito estudiar.

-No me convence, tú me conoces muy bien y sabes que no tengo paciencia alguna, imagínate yo tratando con chicos difíciles.

-No son tan difíciles, yo los puedo manejar sin esfuerzo, para ti no serán problema. A demás te aseguro que pondrán todo de su parte.

-¿Quiénes serían?

-Bueno está Mitsui de 3º, que repitió el año, así que está decidido a tener buena calificaciones. Sakuragui de 2º, que es muy buen chico, se distrae fácil, pero veras que si tiene que aplicarse lo hace. Y el otro ya lo conoces.

-¿tu novio?

-No, con él me las arreglo yo. El otro es Rukawa.

-Olvídalo.

-Aiko, no puedes ser tan mala amiga.

-Ayako, me dices que no son difíciles y eso es mentira.

-Está bien, tienes razón, no son fáciles, pero Rukawa es el más difícil, los otros son…

-¿buenos chicos?

-Aunque no lo creas.

-No es que no quiera creerte es solo que creer es un acto de fe y fe es lo menos que tengo.

Lo peor de negarle un favor a Ayako, es que me conocía lo suficiente, para que descubriera que en mi negativa había algo más que falta de buena voluntad. Porque siendo honesta lo que me preocupaba era él, él y el tiempo a solas: "estudiando". No le tenía miedo, pero ese control que ejercía sobre lo que fuera (incluso en mí) me preocupaba. ¿Hasta dónde nos podía llevar todo esto? Solo había dos opciones: por un lado descubría que no era tan encantador y me libraba de su mirada o perdía la poca voluntad que me quedaba.

Sonó el timbre que anunciaba el fin del receso, el tiempo se le acababa a Ayako, sabía que estaba desesperada, para buscarme y pedirme semejante cosa, debía estarlo. Puso una expresión de amenaza y me enfrentó.

-Aiko, no quería tener que llegar a esto, pero debes entender lo siguiente, eres la segunda persona que se entera de esto, el equipo aun no tiene idea. Hoy tengo que decirles que no van a poder jugar hasta que mejoren sus calificaciones y si no soy capaz de ofrecerles una esperanza, será terrible para ellos.- el salón comenzaba a llenarse, Rukawa cambió su expresión de nada a interesado cuando nos vio conversando en mi banco. Y por un momento pensé en lo que sería para él no poder jugar, supongo que sería como no pudiera leer, pero aun así a mí me quedaría la música y la pintura. Y de todas formas no había parecido, para mí es una cosa u otra, no son exactamente lo mismo, pero hasta cierto punto, me da igual. Mi verdad es que no conocía ese apego por nada, nunca había necesitado de una pasión para justificar mi vida. – eres mi amiga y te estimo mucho, pero es el momento de que me pagues el favor que me debes.

-¿Me estas cobrando "ese favor"?

-Si, y no inventes nada, me dijiste: lo que sea y justamente esto es lo que necesito.

Resoplé molesta, no esperaba que me cobrara ese maldito favor. Estaba casi lista para aceptar, pero ese último empujón, me molestó.

-Ganaste Ayako, puedes sentirte feliz.

-De acuerdo, eres buena perdedora, después de clases te veo en el gimnasio.

-¡¿qué?

-Ya oíste: en el gimnasio.

El resto de las clases fueron horribles, siempre, después del receso se me hacia eterno. Era fatal, clases de química, historia y al fin, el timbre. Guardé mis cosas con el letargo con el que pasan las horas cuando tenía insomnio. Me martillaba la cabeza tener que ir al gimnasio a presentarme amablemente como tutora, cosa que no era. Descubrí que me faltaba mi billetera (que no era exactamente una billetera, pero me servía de tal), lo peor fue recordar que guardé ahí la llave del departamento. La falta de pantaletas era cosa que casi pasaba por alto, después de horas de estar sentada, aunque caminar no dejaba de ser preocupante. Mis cuadernos, mi lápiz, un libro, los lentes, terminé. Me colgué el bolso y me acomodé la falda por última vez, era la única que quedaba, llegué hasta la puerta y miré hacia atrás, y ahí estaban, nada más y nada menos que mis libros, no uno, ni dos los tres. Los agarré como si hubiera encontrado a mi mascota perdida en la infancia y salí, al fin del salón, camino al gimnasio.

Cuando entré habían muy pocas personas, uno que otro chico limpiaba el piso, mientras otros aparecían con balones desde la bodega. No encontré a Ayako por ninguna parte y una chica se me acercó a saludar. Por un momento pensé en ignorarla, pero era tan amistosa y simpática que mi educación me hizo recapacitar.

-Hola, mi nombre es Haruko Akagui y soy alumna de 2º año salón nº 7.

-Hola Haruko.

-¿vienes a ver la práctica del equipo?

-En realidad, no.

-Ah, no entiendo.

-No me expliqué.

-¿entonces?

-Vine porque una supuesta amiga me obligó.

A la chica la respuesta le pareció muy graciosa, supongo que para ella era broma. Me arrepentí de ser tan desagradable con la pobre chica, después de todo no tenía la culpa de los libros, ni el favor que le debía a Ayako, ni de mi futuro tiempo como tutora.

-Nunca te había visto por acá, ¿eres de 1º?

-Lo siento, no me presenté. Mi nombre es Aiko Tanaka y soy estudiante de 2º año salón número 10. Y ciertamente nunca me habías visto por acá, pero eso es porque nunca había venido a una práctica de nada.

-Mucho gusto Aiko. ¿y por qué el cambio? ¿vienes a ver alguien en especial?

Como era de esperarse, bastó con decir salón nº 10, para que la cara de idiotamente enamorada le apareciera.

-Soy amiga de Ayako.


	5. Nuevas Miradas

_Aprendí a jugar baloncesto a los cinco años. Para mis padres fue una sorpresa que el deporte llenara mis horas de juego. Una o dos veces al mes mi padre me llevaba al estadio a ver un juego. Le resultaba interesante compartir una actividad conmigo. De esas tardes me quedó la ferviente necesidad de ocupar un lugar en la cancha y alejarme de las gradas. _

_Algunas veces por las tardes nos pasábamos horas frente a la canasta en desafíos uno a uno, mi primer triunfo real fue a los nueve y a los diez el último de mi padre. Finalmente, seis meses más tarde jugaríamos juntos por última vez._

_Ese mismo año las ausencias por trabajo se hicieron más frecuentes y prolongadas, luego vino un largo silencio, un mes sin verlo, sus cosas desaparecieron poco a poco y al final de mis doce se mudó a Tokio definitivamente. _

_Ahora nos visita una docena de veces al año, nos invita en las vacaciones a su casa nueva y nos manda regalos, que para él tienen sentido. Hay veces que almorzamos en el restaurante de un hotel, a veces en alguna tienda para comprar el tiempo y las pláticas perdidas, a veces aparece en casa y me niego salir con él, mi hermana se emociona y corre a la puerta, hay veces que lo miró y no reconozco en él a quien me llevara al estadio. Después de que se marcha tengo la fuerte incertidumbre de no saber si ese hombre ya no es el padre que conocí o si al contrario soy yo quien perdió a su hijo en un mal día._

_

* * *

_

Estaba listo para comenzar con el entrenamiento del día lunes, salí a la cancha pensando que habían comenzado, pero todos estaban distraídos, Miyagui y Ayako no estaban. Los busqué para reclamar por el retraso, pero me encontré con la causa de tanta distracción, una chica que nunca se había aparecido por el gimnasio. La miré de lejos, sin prestarle mucha atención. No pretendía ser parte del circo. Finalmente sonó el silbato.

Me acerqué al grupo, el capitán nos tenía novedades y por la cara no eran buenas. Casi todo el equipo titular no podía participar del campeonato. En una semana comenzaban los partidos de práctica y en menos de un mes las eliminatorias. Nada peor que eso.

- Chicos no se desalienten, piensen que quedan varias semanas para los partidos del campeonato y sé que con su máximo esfuerzo lograran llegar al promedio.

No podía pensar en nada. No jugar por el equipo, no poder superar los logros del año anterior, no ser parte del campeonato, no tener la oportunidad de ser el mejor de todas las preparatorias, no anotar, no ganar, no poder ser mejor de lo que fui, esto no podía ser el fin de la historia.

Las palabras de Miyagui y el resto del equipo me llegaron desde lejos, tenía la convicción de que solo serían estupideces, palabras de aliento inservibles para esa ocasión, frases de optimismo y ánimo que no venían al caso, que nada tenían que ver con la realidad del día.

- Ayako nos ha buscado ayuda, desde ahora el equipo tiene una tutora de estudios, le pueden pedir ayuda en la materia que sea. Les pido que acudan a ella para acordar lo que necesitan y cooperen en todo lo que les pide, el plazo es corto pero con tenacidad y perseverancia podemos lograrlo.

Al frente apareció la tutora para presentarse, la reconocí de inmediato, la ayuda a esta altura parecía un mal chiste. Era frustrante, pensar que la única opción para volver a jugar era estudiar, era mantenerme despierto, mantenerme atento. Cada cosa más difícil que la anterior. Miré a Aiko intentando verla con otros ojos, mirarla como la solución a mi problema y no como la mujer que me quitaba la poca concentración que conseguía en clases.

La miré de pies a cabeza como siempre, reconocí su expresión de fastidio, era común verla con esa cara cuando estaba incómoda. Me dio la impresión de que quería salir corriendo del gimnasio, reconocí los libros que traía en las manos y me arrepentí por dejarlos en la sala. La idea de molestarla había sido estúpida e infantil. No era de extrañarse si me gritaba o me mandaba al diablo por eso. Lo único que podía hacer era… ¿disculparme? Eso si sería nuevo para mí, pero las noticias no me dejaban muchas opciones.

Esperé que todos se fueran a entrenar y me acerqué a Aiko, estaba conversando con una chica que se alejó apenas me vio. Ni siquiera me miraba, no iba a ser nada de fácil disculparme.

- ¿me trajiste los libros?- hice el esfuerzo por parecer más inocente y menos agresivo de lo habitual, era por decirlo de algún modo, un gesto de buena voluntad.

- ¿qué diablos dices?- Aiko respondió tan molesta como lo esperaba.

Estaba enojada, pero no le seguí el juego, estiré la mano y le pedí los libros con un gesto. Casi me los entrega sin darse de cuenta, pero a último minuto retrocedió.

- ¿Qué piensas? ¿qué soy tu asistente?, increíble. Típico de los hombres son incapaces de escuchar lo que les dicen, NO LOS PIERDAS, así de simple, pero claro lo primero que haces es dejarlos en la sala.

- Lo siento.

Al menos eso pareció dar resultado, se calmó y me entregó los libros, no de buena gana pero me los entregó. Las disculpas me costaron más que aceptar a Sakuragui como compañero de equipo, estaba a punto de darme media vuelta e irme, pero no pude quedarme callado.

- Hoy no fui el único al que se le olvidó algo.- sabía que era un error provocar a esta altura pero fue imposible quedarme callado. Dar el brazo a torcer o pedir disculpas en definitiva no es parte de mi carácter.

- Entonces fue a propósito, que bonito y maduro de tu parte. Y no se me olvidó, pero Ayako quería hablar sobre lo de la tutoría conmigo y no me dio tiempo de volver. ¿las tienes?

- Si.

- ¿me las devuelves?

- Si

- Ahora

- No, después del entrenamiento. ¿crees que las tengo en el bolsillo?

- Claro que no, olvídalo, te espero.

Miyagui gritó que me apurara y volví al entrenamiento. Durante el precalentamiento Mitsui me preguntó si conocía a Aiko, si sabia si tenía novio, si era simpática, si tenía amigos y otras 20 cosas más que me molestaron, no le respondí absolutamente nada y lo mandé al diablo. Me respondió que no todos tenían que ser como yo, que a otros le gustaban más cosas que el baloncesto y su respuesta me pareció ridícula, al final del día nos gustaba la misma chica, solo que estábamos en condiciones totalmente distintas. Por un segundo pensé en decirle la verdad y aclararle que no tuviera expectativas, pero era ridículo marcar territorio. Por primera vez me cuestione si Aiko se acostaba con alguien más o con todo el mundo.

* * *

El muy idiota lo había hecho a propósito y yo la muy idiota le había perdonado todo porque dijo "lo siento". Me senté al lado de Ayako, desde la banca, no pude evitar prestar atención a la práctica, era la primera vez que asistía a una y no me pareció tan aburrida como esperaba. Saqué un libro e intenté leer, pero no pude concentrarme. Era increíble la transformación que sufría mi compañero de biología, el ser estoico e indiferente se convertía en alguien muy distinto, mostraba más pasión en su juego del que yo había sentido por cualquier libro, composición o pintura. No pude evitar sentir celos, toda la vida supe que me faltaba ese "algo" en la vida, ese "algo" que te amarraba a la existencia, que te infundía valor y necesidad para salir a la calle, al mundo y dejar tu marca, apropiarte de la vida y el futuro.

Me pareció increíble que el chico imperturbable que me miraba en clases fuera el mismo que el de esa cancha, me pareció increíble que el chico que me quitaba la voluntad tuviera prohibido hacer lo único que necesitaba hacer, me pareció increíble que estuviera atrapada por un jueguito de pelota, me pareció increíble en el día más absurdo del año estaba perdiendo mi conciencia.

Terminó el entrenamiento, la mayoría se fue a las duchas, solo Rukawa quedaba en la cancha, según Ayako siempre entrenaba más que la mayoría, siempre se quedaba cuando todos se habían ido y siempre se exigía más de lo necesario. Unos pocos estudiantes quedaban en el gimnasio, eran amigos o admiradoras del club de baloncesto, increíblemente, reconocí a alguien. Conocí a Yohei Mito una noche en las vacaciones, cerca de un club punk que ya no frecuento tanto, era un tipo amable, dispuesto a darse golpes con quien fuera por lo que fuera, me ayudó a sacarme a un tipo de encima. Era en resumen, un "buen chico".

Me miró con cara de sorpresa cuando me reconoció, de seguro no se espera verme en preparatoria, aun cuando nos habíamos topado un par de veces en uno que otro bar nunca habíamos conversado mucho y ,es cierto, el me dijo donde estudiaba pero a mi me pareció innecesario mencionarle que éramos compañeros. Lo saludé con un gesto desde la puerta, estaba aburrida de esperar, estaba segura que la idea era hacerme perder la poca paciencia que me quedaba. Decidí volver a mi lectura, si Canneti no me libraba del mal humor nada lo hacia. Estaba en los recuerdos multiculturales de un niño judío sefardí cuando alguien me sacó de Bulgaria. Resoplé furiosa por la interrupción, pestañé varias veces esperando que el individuó frente a mí desapareciera como una ilusión del desierto, intenté volver a la lectura pero el insistente saludo me obligó a permanecer, frustrada, en la realidad de esa tarde.

- Hola, soy Hisashi Mitsui.

- Hola.- lo saludé con el fastidio de siempre, pero al parecer no entendía de señales.

- Tu nombre es Aiko, ¿verdad?- se mostraba encantador, simpático, accesible. Todo lo que detestaba en un chico.

- Si.- volví al libro, no podía avanzar palabra, pero me negaba a seguir mirando esa sonrisa de comercial.

- Estaba pensando que uno de estos días podríamos salir.- continuaba como si nada, me resultó evidente que para él era más importante lo que tenía que decir que lo que debía escuchar.

- No creo.

- ¿no? ¿segura?

- Segura, si quieres estudiar, no hay problema, pero salir: olvídalo.

- Mejor piénsalo, y me respondes otro día.

- No.

Estaba segura que ese si no era un buen chico, se le veían de lejos las intenciones, la pedantería, el ego y el sentido de autosuficiencia, en mucho se parecía a mi hermano.

La paciencia me llegó hasta el límite y decidí dejar de esperar mis pantaletas. Tomé mis cosas, estiré mi falda y me despedí del chico con un leve gesto. Alcancé a dar un par de pasos antes que se ofreciera instantáneamente a acompañarme a mi casa. A cada paso que daba lo escuchaba a mi lado hablando idioteces que no me interesaban, busqué mi i-pod en el bolso y vi a Rukawa acercarse, lo miré molestísima por su demora y la pésima situación en la que me había dejado. Mitsui insistió una vez más en acompañarme. Pero Rukawa había decidido ser mi caballero de la brillante armadura.

- Estoy listo, ¿nos vamos a estudiar?

- Claro.- pensé en quejarme por la demora, la espera, los libros, el idiota de su compañero, la idiotez del equipo completo, mi falta de tiempo, la guerra, el machismo del mundo y otra decena de cosas que tenía atravesada en la garganta, pero me callé. No fue fácil, pero me mordí la lengua, después de tanta palabra vana era un alivio un rostro conocido.

- ¿nos vamos?- me miró de nuevo con esos ojos azules, el contacto visual fue breve pero lleno de la intimidad de los niños que comparten códigos secretos para escaparse del mundo. No pude hacer nada más que asentir con la cabeza y seguirlo, sin saber a donde y para qué.

Apenas nos alejamos lo suficiente quiso saber de la plática de Mitsui, por muy perdida que estuviera reconocía el tono de exigencia, de interrogatorio, casi de amo y señor. En eso si que no caía, si quería saber algo que se fuera al diablo, no era su perrito faldero para dar explicaciones.

- No es tu asunto.

- ¿no me vas a decir?

- No, no tengo por qué.

- Te salvé, a si que me lo debes.

- Me las podría haber arreglado perfectamente bien sola.

- No parecía.- el tono de burla y superioridad estaba por acabar con la poca paciencia y calma que quedaba esa tarde.

- Te equivocas, me he librado de idiotas más insistentes que ese. Si no quiero que me acompañen a mi casa no hay modo de hacerlo.- _maravilloso, fantástico como siempre me distraje mirándole los ojos y le di la respuesta que tanto quería callar._

- ¿eso era?

- ¿qué cosa?

- Acompañarte a tu casa.

- Si, como si yo fuera lo suficientemente idiota para creer ese cuento. Las buenas intenciones, patrañas.

- ¿qué quería entonces?

- Lo mismo que todos, lo mismo que tú. Y no lo mal interpretes, me parece de lo más natural tener ese tipo de pretensiones, solo que no soporto tanta mentira absurda, tanto eufemismo, invitaciones poco honestas. Que ¿salgamos? ¿vamos al cine? ¿a comer un helado?, todas - mentiras, nadie quiere ir al cine o ir a comer de verdad, son meras excusas para obtener lo que de verdad quieren.

- ¿Siempre que alguien te invita piensas lo mismo?-solo en este punto de la conversación pareció verme de otra manera, menos molesto, casi amable.

- ¿acaso no es verdad?

- A lo mejor quiere que seas su novia o su amiga, no sé.

- Es casi lo mismo pero peor, porque no solo quiere tener sexo conmigo, sino que quiere ponerme una cadena al cuello sacarme a pasear y exhibirme en público. Patético.- Aunque intentaba no hacer una declaración de principios cada vez que abría la boca en más de una ocasión era imposible, honestamente, me resultaba necesario, por no decir vital, externalizar ciertos pensamientos, que aun que un tanto agresivos eran por lejos lo más honesto y visceral que alguien sacaba de mí.

- Puede ser.

- Da lo mismo, es tarde y quiero irme a mi casa, ¿me entregas mis pantaletas?

- ¿por favor?- si por algún minuto parecía que la charla se volvía más amena, mi caballero de la brillante armadura, había dado dos pasos atrás y se reconvirtió en el molesto, pedante, arrogante, dominante e infantil jugador de baloncesto y reprobado crónico que conociera la semana anterior.

- Kaede Rukawa, deja de fastidiarme, dejaste mis libros a propósito en el salón, me hiciste esperar en el gimnasio más de lo necesario y ahora esperas que te las pida, con el mejor de los ánimos. OLVÍDALO.

- Ya me disculpé.

- Eso no es una disculpa, decir "lo siento" no te exonera de lo hiciste, sin arrepentimiento no hay perdón, y a ti te sigue pareciendo gracioso lo que hiciste. ¿Sabes qué? Al diablo las pantaletas, me voy a mi casa. SOLA.

Me di media vuelta y caminé furiosa hasta el departamento. Lo único que esperaba es que el día llegara a su fin. Mi gato me esperaba en la puerta del edificio, le extrañó mi tardanza.

* * *

Nunca se me había resultado tan largo y triste el camino a casa. Tenía que decidir si contar o no que tenía prohibido participar en el campeonato, no es que temiera un castigo adicional por mis malas calificaciones, si no que al contrario a mi mamá le resultara perfecto que dedicara mi tiempo a otras cosas, cosas a las que ella le veía más valor que a un jueguito de pelota. La peor de las novedades a mi familia le podría parecer un bienvenido y afortunado giro del destino. Entré a casa en el mayor de los silencios, me metí a mi habitación antes de toparme con cualquiera y me quedé acostado mirando el cielo raso hasta la hora de la cena. En esa larga e interminable hora de pensamientos absurdos, de lamentaciones y arrepentimientos, reapareció la figura de Aiko Tanaka, y mis conductas poco "corteses", es cierto que siempre me comporto así con todo el mundo, pero lo interesante del caso es que esta chica no respondía como todo el mundo. No elegía odiarme o temerme y mucho menos parecía aceptar o aguantar mi mal carácter. Por el contrario me enfrentaba, me mandaba al diablo y después me saludaba, justamente llegué a la conclusión de que debía estar un poco loca cuando escuché la puerta abrirse, vi aparecer a Misao y no pude preguntarme si alguna vez fue así, dulce e inocente como mi hermana que casi tenía la misma edad que ella.


	6. Primavera

En la grabadora había un mensaje de mi padre, quería hablar sobre los planes para mi cumpleaños, le devolví el llamado a la oficina, pero no había nadie, pensé en llamarlo a casa, pero colgué apenas me contestó una empleada de mi abuela. Decidí dejarlo para mañana.

Llamé para pedir la cena y me metí en la cama a ver "Amadeus" de Milos Forman por cuarta vez. Sonó el teléfono, faltaban dos semanas para mi cumpleaños, mi hermano no podría viajar a Japón, pero me mandaría su regalo junto al de los abuelos, mamá mandaba saludos y quería una copia del informe de notas de la preparatoria. Al otro lado del océano todo seguía viento en popa, la misma vida que viví mis primeros once años y a la que renuncié por una mal entendida lealtad hacia mi padre.

Esa noche tuve el mismo sueño de los últimos tres años, el aeropuerto y la despedida. Mis abuelos y su jovialidad envidiable, mi hermano aún adolescente y la ausencia de la madre. Uno de las últimas sensaciones de hogar que mantengo.

Cargué el i-pod con Silvio Rodríguez, la nostalgia hecha canción, la música de mi infancia, las melodías cantadas por Amaro, mi abuelo.

El camino hacia la preparatoria fue a paso lento y distraído, habían pasado años desde que no me permitía recordar y añorar con tal libertad, la cercanía a mi cumpleaños empeoraban la nostalgia. Las tortas de Nora, el desayuno en la cama, el día libre de obligaciones, un día en familia, los paseos a la playa, las historias de la familia perdida, el recuerdo de mi nacimiento y la felicidad olvidada de mis padres. No sentirse sola. Parecía que nada podría acallar el canto de Silvio en mi cabeza.

Sonó el timbre mucho antes de que llegara a clases, el día empezaba con matemáticas. Un nuevo atraso, pero hoy no me podía importar menos. Miré por la ventana para perderme en recuerdos y descubrí un maravilloso día de primavera, un cielo naranjo, hojas y flores de todos los tonos floreciendo y volando, increíbles aromas y la brisa perfecta para un día de esos.

Calculé que no quedaba mucho de las clases cuando Sagara comenzó a repartir los controles de la semana anterior.

- Felicitaciones Aiko, obtuviste el único 100 de la clase.

- Oka.

- Yo tuve solo dos errores, que me costaron quince puntos. Me gustaría poder ver tus respuestas, para corregir la mía.

- Te la regalo.- le devolví mi prueba y noté cierta confianza adquirida por el gesto de amabilidad poco común en mí.

- Gracias, eres muy amable. Sabes Aiko el sábado nos vamos a reunir con el Club de Matemáticas en mi casa y pensaba que si tu quieres podrías unirte a nosotros.

- No.- me volteé hacia Rukawa antes de que Sagara insistiera, no estaba de ánimo para maltratar a nadie, pero si insistía no me dejaba otra.

Decidió seguir su camino justo a tiempo, intenté adivinar en la cara de Rukawa el resultado de su control, pero como siempre no había mucho que leer. La misma mirada de determinación e indiferencia, la misma despreocupación habitual, pero sabía que hoy tenía que ser distinto, la sanción que pesaba sobre el equipo tenía que importarle, de eso no tenía duda.

- ¿cómo te fue?

- No es tu asunto.

- Te equivocas, es asunto de la tutora. Déjame ver.- estiré la mano y se la pedí de nuevo.

- No es buena idea.

- ¿Qué cosa no es buena idea?

- Todo esto.

- ¿Tienes claro que eso no es una respuesta ni medianamente aceptable?

- Si.

- ¿entonces?

- ¿entonces qué?

- ¿qué cosa no es buena idea?

- Que seas mi tutora.

- Es cierto, no creo que sea la idea más brillante de Ayako, pero no me puedo negar y tus opciones no son muchas. ¿me las pasas?- la tomé de su banco y la revisé con toda parsimonia, hice un esfuerzo por no reír, pero fue inútil. Un par de risas se me escaparon, la respuesta obvia fue una mirada fulminante de desaprobación.- no pongas esa cara, no me estoy riendo de ti, me río del sistema educativo, ¿cómo es posible que llegaras a 2º de preparatoria?, eso es lo gracioso.

Como era de esperarse solo a mí me parecía entretenido reírme en clases, y como era de esperarse a la señorita Tendo le resultó entretenido echarme del salón.

* * *

Mantenerme despierto en clases había sido más esfuerzo de lo que esperaba, estaba cansado de pensar todo el tiempo en lo mismo, en mis calificaciones y en no poder jugar. La broma era que ahora Aiko era una distracción bienvenida a las preocupaciones. Me molestaba su permanente cambio, la indefinición constante de su carácter, el que todos los días pareciera ser alguien diferente. Subí hasta la azotea, quería estirar las piernas, tomar aire, recuperar la buena disposición y las ganas de hacer algo por mis notas.

Vi una figura y escuché una canción en palabras inentendibles, era ella. Miraba el patio, a pocos pasos de la reja, sin voltear me preguntó si estaba molesto. Caminó hasta estar al frente mío.

- ¿me haces un favor?

- No.- se acercó lo suficiente para sentir su respiración en mi cuello, me miró a la cara y me sonrió, por primera vez fue una sonrisa honesta, descubrí que tenía hoyuelos y que podía conseguir lo que quisiera de mí.

- Por fa.

- ¿qué quieres?

- Que me ayudes a subir a la caja de la escalera.

- ¿para qué?

- Si me ayudas te cuento.

Levanté los hombros en señal de rendición y resoplé como si estuviera molesto. Me agarró del brazo para arrastrarme hasta la escalera, la ayudé a subir y una vez sentada en el borde me pidió que la acompañara, la seguí.

- ¿y?

- ¿y?

- ¿para qué querías subir?

- Para ver el día. ¿No te parece que es un lindo día?

- ¿y no podías verlo desde abajo?

- No es lo mismo, abajo veo la reja, desde la sala: la ventana, los edificios, la iluminaria y cualquier otra cosa que decida interrumpir la escena. En cambio desde acá…

- ¿desde acá?

- Desde acá puedes ver el cielo sin interrupciones.

Se acostó con los brazos abiertos y las piernas estiradas, como si fuera a hacer un ángel de nieve, me senté por un momento, la miré mirar el cielo e inhalar profundamente, como si estuviera memorizando cada detalle del día. Me acosté a su lado y cerré los ojos.

- ¿sabes lo mejor que tiene este lugar?

- No.

- Que no existe, que podrías esconderte acá sin que nadie te buscara, aunque alguien llegara hasta la azotea no te vería.

* * *

En un lugar que no existe descubrí que él también se escondía, descubrí que era capaz de sonreírle y no arrepentirme, descubrí que en el más bello día de ese día primavera archivaría su compañía como un querido recuerdo.

Erguí mi figura para quedar sentada, estiré los brazos y arqueé la espalda como gato para quitarme la pereza, no faltaba mucho para el fin del receso, quise disfrutar por última vez ese día, escuchar la brisa moviendo las hojas y mirar el cielo naranjo como nunca, tarareé a Silvio para devolverlo a mi pasado, pretendí olvidar donde estaba y por qué, inhalé profundamente y hasta mis oídos llegó la respiración calmada y constante de mi acompañante. Cerré los ojos, unos segundos, para guardar como una fotografía ese cielo y en su lugar vi un par de ojos azules oscuros. Los busqué para confirmar, lo que ya sabía, eran los de Rukawa, pero él fingía dormir. Lo llamé.

Parecía decidido a jugar, parecía dispuesto a fingir para ver hasta donde llegaba por despertarlo, después de todo era incapaz de bajar sola de ahí.

Me acerqué a su oído para hablarle, pero nada. Acerqué mi rostro al suyo hasta respirar el mismo aire, rocé sus labios con los míos, recorrí la línea de su mandíbula con el dorso de la mano, muy suave en un contacto apenas perceptible. Con las puntas de los dedos le empujé el mentón hacia abajo y le mordí el labio inferior, tan solo un instante, cuando abrió la boca, me alejé unos centímetros y pensé nuevamente mi estrategia.

Me puse sobre él, sin tocarlo, con él cuerpo apenas a unos dedos de distancia. Con las piernas separadas, con el peso de mi cuerpo sobre mis rodillas, desabotoné el último botón de su chaqueta y metí una mano bajo la camiseta, pero nada. Apoyé mis manos junto su rostro y acerqué mi torso a su cuerpo, apenas parte de mis senos rozaban contra su pecho en cada inhalación. Acerqué mi boca a la suya, cerré los ojos unos segundos mientras respiraba ese aroma intoxicante e inconfundible que parecía emanar a montones desde su cuerpo y lo mordí con más fuerza que antes.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos me respondió la mordida y la provocación. Pasó su mano por debajo de mi blusa, alrededor de mi cintura y me hizo perder el equilibrio y el control. Pasamos lo poco que quedaba del receso uno sobre el otro, con el cuerpo exigiendo lo que no podía ser, compartiendo besos y carias a veces un poco más brutales y demandantes de lo que entendíamos correspondía. El timbre solo vino a reafirmar las circunstancias molestas y apremiantes en las que consistía la realidad. Mientras me acomodaba la ropa y me sacudía las rodillas Rukawa bajó de la escalera, susurró mi nombre y a mí me pareció que en su voz sonaba tan dulce y familiar que mis pensamientos no pudieron ir hacia otro lado más que hacia la extraña sensación de familiaridad que me provocaba su comportamiento pocas veces amable, pero tan significativo. Volvió a llamarme por mi nombre, me senté en el borde para bajar con más cuidado y cuando sentí que me tomaba por la cintura para dejarme de pie en el piso, me afirmé de sus hombros y lo miré a los ojos, justamente en ese momento entendí que el poder que podía llegar a tener sobre mi voluntad estaba más allá de que quería.

Una mirada suya directa a los ojos me alteraba de maneras que nunca nada ni nadie me habían alterado en la vida, lo que no supe en ese momento es que eso sería así el resto de la vida.

Salí con más prisa que él de la azotea. Estaba atrasada pero era más bien la necesidad de huir de él lo que movía tan rápido, llegué al salón agitada y sin aliento. Me apoyé en la ventana del pasillo y esperé que llegara el profesor a clases, intentando renovar las ideas y esperando retomar mi sobrevalorado auto control. Giré sobre mis talones con la decisión de entrar a clases y olvidar el asunto, pero para mi mala fortuna lo primero con lo que se topó mi visión fue un par de ojos azules, pestañeé en par de veces intentado romper el encantamiento, pestañeé varias veces esperando volver a tener los pies sobre el piso, pestañeé varias veces intentando olvidar esa sensación casi incorpórea. Finalmente me di dos golpes en la frente y encaminé mis pasos hacia el salón. Pero justamente la mala fortuna del día no acababa ahí, tres irritantes y dementes chicas me cerraron el paso.

- ¿Qué les pasa?, ¿Qué quieren?

- Que dejes de andar detrás de Rukawa todo el día.

- Vamos en el mismo salón así que entenderán que es un poco difícil.

- Solo mantente lejos de él.

- ¿Qué esperan?, ¿qué me cambie de asiento?, ¿de salón?

- De asiento, de salón y que NO TE APAREZCAS MÁS EN EL GIMNASIO.

Con eso era más que suficiente para arruinarme el día y tal vez la semana, más que las amenazas, las malas caras y los gritos, era una cosa de dignidad del género. No sé si se entiende bien mi conflicto, es solo que unas "mujeres" peleándose por un chico como si fueran animalitos en celos son deprimentes, patéticas y vergonzosas. Me senté, finalmente, con el peor de los humores, miré por la ventana con la idea de despejarme, pero en uno de los cielos más lindos de esa primavera y probablemente del año la imagen de ÉL se había grabado a fuego. Solo quedaba escuchar al profesor e intentar aprender algo.

Estaba un poco aburrida en clases, estudiábamos historia europea del siglo XIX, la Era de la Revolución, era uno de mis temas favoritos, pero hoy no me despertaba el interés habitual, me tenía sorprendida el esfuerzo de Rukawa por mantenerse despierto y al tanto de las clases, después de todo el baloncesto parecía la motivación correcta para conseguir cualquier cosa de él. Sonó el timbre.

Para mi sorpresa y la de todos los presentes apareció Mitsui, venía con la historia de la tutoría. Me dijo que necesitaba ayuda en biología, matemática y física, que estaba disponible para estudiar cuando yo lo estuviera, y, finalmente, que la invitación seguía en pie. Le pregunté que cuál era la materia que estaban estudiando en los tres cursos, pero no tenía idea, al final el acuerdo fue que volvería con el detalle. Fue el primero, pero no el último, casi todo el equipo pasó por mi banco ese día. El recuerdo de: "son solo tres chicos" fue la burla permanente en mi cabeza.

Al final del día me había sido imposible leer más de dos frases sin interrupción, al final del día las chismosas de siempre habían tenido entretención de sobra con el desfile de chicos, al final del día lo único que deseaba era el silencio y la soledad.

Salí de Shohoku esperando llegar pronto, tristemente, ese no era el día donde me sería fácil quedarme callada. En la esquina me encontré con tres chicas que de algún modo me resultaron familiares, aunque no pude recordar donde las había visto, vestían el uniforme de la preparatoria y se me atravesaron por segunda vez en el día, las novias de Rukawa, fantástico. Las muy idiotas me prohibieron hablarle y hasta acercarme, me amenazaron con las penas del infierno y un par de cosas más. A diferencia del encuentro en la mañana había cierta agresividad, casi violencia. Estábamos fuera de la preparatoria, lejos de la vista de todos así que existía un peligro distinto. No intenté ni siquiera defenderme, no abrí la boca. Hay pocas cosas que me molestaran más que las prohibiciones, viniendo de unas extrañas, resulta aun más molesto. No tenía intención de actuar obedientemente, ahora, tener problemas nuevamente significaba la expulsión, vivir en Tokio o volver con mamá. Ninguna de las alternativas me parecía alentadora, al diablo, después veía que hacer.

Llegué a casa y escuché un mensaje de la secretaria de papá en la contestadora, quería que le devolviera el llamado a la oficina. Alimenté a mi gato y comencé una novela de la Beauvoir, salí a comer en un bistró que queda junto al parque, a solo cuadras de distancia, caminé largamente por la playa y los requeríos, recordando con nostalgia las vacaciones de mi primer año en Japón. Las últimas vacaciones de mi niñez.

Desperté de madrugada eran cerca de las cuatro, me fue imposible volver a dormir, las jornadas de insomnio me eran tan frecuentes y conocidas como los cambios de humor. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, desayuné, me di un baño de tina y me arreglé para salir a tiempo hacia la preparatoria, me tomé unos minutos para buscar un libro de historia que le podía servir a Rukawa, lo metí y lo saqué del bolso un par de veces, no estaba segura de prestárselo, no tenía que ver con sus novias, más bien hoy me parecía demasiado íntimo pensar en él cuando no estaba en la preparatoria.

Llegué directo al salón de Ayako, la irrupción constante a mi privacidad había rebasado todos los límites y la paciencia, siempre escaza, se había hecho sal y agua. Esperé a mi amiga en el pasillo, fuera de su salón, mi presencia en ese lugar no pasó inadvertida como temía. Apenas me vio Mitsui se me pegó como lapa, al parecer no entendía directas ni indirectas. Le pedí que dejara de buscarme en el salón en cada receso, que no necesitaba perseguirme para que accediera a estudiar con él, pero que no pretendiera más que eso. Quedamos de reunirnos en la biblioteca después de clases, el día jueves. Apenas apareció Ayako divisé a su lado a su novio, como era el capitán del equipo me pareció pertinente quejarme ante los dos.

Primero le aclaré que el acuerdo estaba muy lejos de lo que habían anunciado en el gimnasio y que ya no pretendía seguir aguantando al equipo completo interrumpiendo mi lectura en cada descanso, mucho menos a Mitsui y sus imparables intentos de invitarme a salir.

Acordamos que la única opción sería que asistiera a los entrenamientos de forma que ese fuera el canal de comunicación, según Miyagui era más sencillo darles mi número de teléfono, sin duda la idea más absurda que he oído. Lo medité unos minutos, pero me tuve que resignar a semejante propuesta, después de todo no había otra alternativa menos invasiva.


	7. Pocas Palabras

Llegué a casa más cansado que nunca, mantenerme despierto en clases y entrenar por la tarde era más agotador de lo que pensaba, llegué directo a la cama, pretendía dormir antes de la cena. Sentí dos golpes en la puerta y luego a mi nana entrar a mi habitación, después de todo era la única persona en el mundo a la que le permitía entrar sin permiso. Me pidió la ropa sucia y le entregué el bolso completo excusándome en que estaba muy cansado para sacarla yo mismo. Se rió como siempre lo hacía cuando sabía que me estaba malcriando más de la cuenta, en un momento me miró con cara de que me iba a retar por algo y justo ahí lo recordé, tenía las cosas de Aiko en el bolso desde el lunes, pero olvidé devolverlas. Más que olvido, nos estábamos evitando desde la azotea.

- Kaede Rukawa ¿qué hacen las pantaletas de una mujer en tu bolso?

- nada, déjalas donde estaban.

- ¿Cómo que nada?, muchachito no me vengas con esas respuestas te conozco desde que naciste, así que a mí no me tratas como a todo el mundo.

- Está bien, me disculpo. Pero por favor, déjalas donde estaban.

- ¿se pueden saber de quién son?, tú bien sabes que no es de entrometida, que lo hago porque me preocupo por ti. No puedes andar por la vida como andas, Kaede, escúchame una vez en tu vida y hazme caso tienes que tener cuidado, no puedes simplemente no llegar a dormir cuando sales. Tu mamá no te dice nada pero sé que se preocupa por tí.

- Lo sé, pero esta vez te equivocas. He llegado todos los días a casa. Y para que sepas son de una amiga, así que si lo deja donde estaba se lo de vuelvo mañana.

- ¿Qué es esto?

- ¿un estuche?

- Parece ser un estuche, pero me da la impresión de que no es eso.

- Olvídalo nana, deja eso donde estaba.

- Que muchacho más distraído, Kaede, no puedes andar con algo entre tus cosas sin saber que tiene adentro. Puede ser algo importante o delicado. Déjame revisar.

Sé que debía haberle negado revisar el contenido del estuche, pero no sacaba nada, no le gustaba que le dijera entrometida, pero la verdad es que lo era y no me iba a dejar tranquilo hasta que supiera que había adentro. Abrió rápidamente el cierre y sacó una por una las cosas de adentro, primero unas llaves, después dinero, unas tarjetas de crédito y finalmente la identificación de la preparatoria. Las devolvió a donde estaban en un silencio poco habitual y salió de mi habitación sin decir palabra. Supuse que el tema quedaba olvidado y enterrado para siempre, bajé a cenar y por ese día pretendí olvidarme de la preparatoria y todo lo que tuviera relación con ella.

Llegó el viernes y se acabó el plazo, nos habíamos ignorado hasta el cansancio, pero de hoy no podía pasar, mañana debíamos hacer el trabajo de biología e inevitablemente nos terminaríamos reuniendo quien sabe dónde.

Cuando llegué al salón ella estaba, como siempre, leyendo concentrada en algún lugar lejano del mundo real, ajena del bullicio y del ir y venir de las personas. Me senté y por unos minutos dude entre dormir o hablarle, terminé mirando por la ventana pensando que si esto hubiese pasado hace algunas semanas me podrían haber reprobado con tal de no tener que romper el silencio primero, pero ahora volver a jugar era lo más importante. Estiré la mano para llamar su atención y me miró sin la menor preocupación, antes de siquiera hablarle ya me había saludado y aclarado que mañana nos teníamos que reunir si o si por el trabajo de biología. Que ni siquiera pensara en la posibilidad de que ella lo iba a hacer por los dos, porque ser tutora no significaba, en ni un caso, hacer los deberes del otro, si no que solo prestar ayuda y orientación.

- Ni siquiera lo pensé.

- Está bien, solo quería aclararlo. Otra cosa, tiene que ser temprano.

- Me da lo mismo.

- Entonces solo queda ver el lugar. En la biblioteca no puede ser, porque si tus novias se enteran, probablemente, me matan.

- ¿mis novias?

- Si, unas locas de remate, que se la viven siguiéndote y que ahora no sé que les dio conmigo.

- No tenga novia, menos voy a tener varias. No sé de quién estás hablando.

- Da lo mismo. Lo que importa es que si alguien me ve cerca de ti más de la cuenta me voy a tener que bancar un show patético de nuevo y… mejor no.

- Entonces en tu casa.

- No creo que sea buena idea.

- ¿por qué?

- Simplemente porque no recibo visitas.

- No pretendo ir de visita, voy a hacer un trabajo.

- Si sé, pero ese no es el punto. Es que hace casi un año que prácticamente nadie ha entrado a mi departamento. Bueno, Ayako en un par de ocasiones, pero te aseguro que no yo no la invité.

- ¿Entonces?

- No sé ¿tu casa?

- Mala idea, además no recibo visitas.

- Ja Ja, para reírte de mí te acuerdas que tienes sentido del humor.

- Dime ¿a quién quieres conocer a mi hermana o a mi madre?

- Olvídalo, tienes razón es MUY mala idea.

- ¿por qué tan mala?

- Porque no me llevo bien con las madres, empezando con la mía y terminando con la del resto del mundo.

- Era de esperarse. ¿Y las hermanas del resto?

- No tengo experiencia en eso, supongo que la mayoría no me presentaría a su hermana o hermano, da igual. Es más, probablemente, mi hermano evitaría que me conociera si eso fuera posible. – Tomó un cuaderno y escribió algo, me entregó el papel y siguió hablando.- Mi dirección, es a unos 20 minutos de acá caminando, seguro que para ti es menos. Llegando a la playa, en un edificio de construcción _Belle Époque_, en el último piso.

- ¿vives en el barrio europeo?

- no es "el barrio europeo", antes había cierta concentración de franceses, pero de eso un montón de años.

- Siguen viviendo solo extranjeros en ese sector.

- Casi, pero ese no es el tema, llega temprano, para poder terminar a una hora de decente.

Me pareció extraño que su dirección fuera justamente esa, estaba bastante cerca de mi casa, y por lo mismo sabía que era un sector predominantemente europeo, es cierto que en los últimos años habían aparecidos americanos, pero que yo supiera no japoneses. Se dio vuelta molesta, cosa que solo llegué a entender tiempo después, cuando supe la verdad que Aiko de la que quería escapar.

Era la hora de deportes y como hoy jugaríamos baloncesto me presenté a clases, por eso y por las calificaciones. Entrando a las duchas recordé el "incidente" de la semana anterior, recordé lo que seguía en mi bolso y recordé que aunque el riesgo había sido alto valió la pena. En el gimnasio estaban la mayoría de lo otros chicos del curso listos para la clase. Con balón en mano pretendían hacer justo lo que yo, mejor que cualquiera, sabía hacer. Me parecía extraño tener que practicar con algún idiota pases y tiros sencillos cuando al menos en eso no necesitaba esfuerzo. Intentaba concentrarme cuando comenzaron a salir las chicas de los vestuarios, como siempre el montón de adolescentes verdes que eran mis compañeros dejaron de prestar a atención para mirar todo lo que el pequeño short y la camiseta blanca de gimnasia dejaba ver. Era lo mismo de siempre, pero hoy había novedades.

Los primeros comentarios que se hicieron escuchar no dejaron de ser obscenos y es que la verdad la saltaba a la vista. Había una que otra chica que destacaba por un lindo par de piernas o senos prominentes, pero la nueva atracción del día podría ser perfectamente el sueño erótico de cualquiera. Aiko Tanaka estaba lejos de ser la típica quinceañera japonesa. Por un minuto pensé que se giraría para mandar al carajo a cualquiera que se atreviera a seguir mirando o haciendo comentarios, pero nada.

Terminaron las clases y decidí quedarme practicando un rato más. En silencio y soledad total, podía recordar cada movimiento y decisión errada de los partidos perdidos. Para eso es mi mente recordaba, para corregir, para mejorar, para nunca cometer el mismo error. El crujido del balón contra el piso, el chillido de las zapatillas a cada paso, la malla de la canasta y el silbido del viento al anotar, esos eran los sonidos que había elegido oír y añorar el resto de mi vida. A los once dejé las clases de violín y piano, para molestia y decepción de mi madre. A esa edad decidí que no había vuelta atrás.

Escuché unos ruidos fuertes y violentos, una puerta cerrándose con toda fuerza, unas cosas arrojadas contra la pared y otras contra el piso, unos gritos y finalmente silencio. Caminé hasta la bodega para guardar el balón y en medio del pasillo, apoyada contra la pared, totalmente mojada y furiosa, ella.

- ¿Qué te pasó?

- No me hables.

- Que simpática.

- ¿Qué crees que pasó?, ¿Qué olvide sacarme la ropa antes de meterme a la ducha?, ¿Qué me metí a la piscina con el uniforme de deportes?. No soy tan idiota. Y no te habló más porque es tu culpa.

- ¿yo?

- Si tú y tus brillantes ideas. Esto me pasa por hablarte, por hablarte y otras cosas.

- ah?

- ¿sabes qué olvídalo?. Si mejor Olvídalo.- Por primera vez Aiko estaba tan incoherente que era imposible seguirle la pista a lo que estaba hablando, se notaba un poco descontrolada, molesta, furiosa, fuera lo que fuera que le había pasado debía ser grave. De pronto se escucharon pasos hacia donde estábamos y unas chicas hablando.- Perfecto, ahora nos van a ver solos y mi tranquilidad al diablo.

Por mí me podían ver hablando o haciendo lo que fuera con cualquiera, me daba exactamente lo mismo. Lo cierto es que pocos se atreverían a hacer algo al respecto. Agarré a Aiko de la muñeca y la halé hasta la bodega antes de que alguien apareciera por el pasillo. Nos quedamos en silencio, en la oscuridad, contra la puerta, esperando que desaparecieran los ruidos.

* * *

Estaba empapada, furiosa y confundida. Es cierto que aún me dolía la parte del brazo donde me había agarrado Rukawa, es cierto que de seguro eso iba para un nuevo moretón y de seguro el peso de cuerpo aplastándome contra la puerta era demasiado brutal. Pero lo cierto era ese gesto casi de amabilidad casi de consideración, el esconderse conmigo después de haber sido tan insoportable me doblegaba nuevamente ante su presencia. En el silencio y la oscuridad de la bodega, nuevamente, se oían nuestras respiraciones, el latido agitado y ensordecedor de su corazón, ese olor profundo, penetrante, incitante. Sus palabras en voz baja pero con esa determinación que podía helar a cualquiera.

- ¿tienes problemas con que te vean conmigo?

- Si- respondí casi silente, y pasó por mi cabeza lo ofensivo y poco delicado que podía resultar mi respuesta sin explicación.- Es decir, yo no. Pero algunas chicas si. Es solo eso.

- La culpa no es mía.

- De que esas chicas sean unas locas no, pero de otra cosa si. Osea, no es tú me hayas mojado, pero tubo que ver con algo que si es culpa tuya.

- Explícate.- las pocas palabras que decía tenían un tono de exigencia de confrontación que hubiera rechazado de cualquiera, pero de él, las escuchaba y las respondía.

- Cuando me saqué la falda en el vestuario alguien se fijo que tenía unas marcas en el trasero. Una chica me preguntó con qué me había golpeado y otra respondió que la pregunta en realidad debía ser ¿quién? y no ¿qué?, una tercera entrometida, confirmó que según su opinión se podían ver que la moradura tenía la forma de la mano de un hombre. De ahí a me mojaran por "accidente" al regresar a cambiarme no pasó mucho.

-¿y yo qué hice?

- ¿puedes prender la luz? por favor.- esperé que mis ojos superaran el exceso de brillo para girarme y levantar parte del short, esperando que viera lo que a esas chicas tan poco trabajo les había costado ver.- ¿entiendes ahora?

-no.

- ¿Cómo no?- Desabroché el nudo de mi pantaloncillo y lo de dejé caer hasta mis muslos.

- ¿el lunes?

- Si, el lunes. Deberías tener más ojo.

- Es que a veces soy un poco descuidado.- por primera vez lo vi retroceder, arrepentirse de verdad, sentir culpa de ser quien era, pero lo cierto es que hasta eso de él a mí me gustaba.

- La palabra es brutal, no descuidado. Y lo que me molesta son las marcas, no lo otro.

Lo había dicho, casi le había dado permiso de ser él en toda su extensión conmigo y mi cuerpo. Casi violencia, casi rudeza, totalmente fuera de los límites. Su mirada en ese momento me pareció tan honesta y abierta, como pocas veces vi alguna persona. Habían sido pocas, pero increíblemente significativas las palabras. Yo entendía esa parte de su deseo que también era parte del mío. Lo aceptaba y lo permitía. Lo miré y en él vi dudas y preguntas sin articular, pero que entendía bien. Le agarré la camiseta con fuerza y lo atraje hacia mí, lo sentí dudar un segundo. Retrocedimos hasta que mi cuerpo chocó contra la muralla y la fuerza aplastante, sin quedas, en ese pequeño acto había resuelto la incertidumbre.

Durante la media hora que quedaba de receso volvimos a tener sexo como lo habíamos tenido la semana la anterior, en el mismo lugar y a la misma hora. Pero sentí algo diferente, un descontrol y una pasión mayor, más urgente y demandante. Cada beso, cada mordida, cada caricia tenían algo más, algo nuevo y diferente a las que conocía de otros lados, de otros momentos. Dejaba de ser la chiquilla que exige cuidado y delicadeza para perderme en ese caudal de fuerza y virilidad que conocí solo de él.

* * *

**Comentarios finales: es este capítulo las cosas van avanzando hacia una dirección que está fuera de la clasificación de la historia, por lo que de aquí en adelante debo censurar algunas cositas, descripciones más explícitas y detalladas. En tales casos si a alguien le interesa, lo puedo enviar el texto completo, solo hágalo saber.**

**Otro punto es si hay o no una cercanía más "romántica" de los personajes. Tengo mis dudas al respecto, así que recibo opiniones.**

**Saludos y agradecimientos por los buenos comentarios.**


	8. Ansiedad

Había pasado más de un año desde la última vez que nos vimos, había pasado uno de los años más dolorosos de mi vida, había pasado el año más solitario y oscuro del que tenga memoria.

Ese día fui por primera vez a un juego desde que comencé la Universidad, fui por amistad, como siempre las pocas amigas que tuve en la vida me acercaban a él sin saber. Eliza era una de las pocas nativas de California que no entendía una palabra de español, y cada vez que conocía a un chico que no hablaba inglés tenía que oficiar de traductora. Al menos para la presentación, porque luego, como ella misma decía "las palabras no hacen falta". Llevaba semanas insistiendo en que la acompañara a un juego, según ella había conocido al amor de su vida en una clase, pero el chico no parecía entender palabra de lo que le hablaba, entre sus averiguaciones dio con él en un equipo de la Universidad y de ahí a que yo volviera a poner un pie en un gimnasio fue inevitable.

Se me revolvió el estómago al escuchar el chillido de las zapatillas contra el piso del gimnasio, nunca se me había pasado por la cabeza la posibilidad de preguntar que equipo íbamos a ver, mucho menos pensé en la posibilidad de volver a presenciar un partido de baloncesto en mi vida. Estábamos en la puerta de ingreso y el único pensamiento lúcido que tenía en la mente era salir de ahí, retroceder el camino y nunca volver atrás.

Cada cosa me devolvía recuerdos antiguos, las porras, los gritos de ánimo, el bullicio del partido, el rebote del balón en el piso, cada elemento de esa escena me devolvía a Japón a esos años de juventud que había querido enterrar para siempre en el olvido.

Me senté junto a Eliza, sin saber cómo llegué hasta ese punto que era irreversible. Cerré los ojos y respiré profundamente queriendo borrar toda ansiedad, toda imagen que había mantenido escondida de mis pensamientos, esperé varios minutos y no supe cuando fui capaz de volver a ver y enfrentar la realidad, el estar en este otro lado del mundo, el haber roto toda relación con mi padre y todo lo que había en Japón, no haber vuelto a saber de los amigos de preparatoria, no haberme despedido de él.

Estaba totalmente aislada del mundo cuando Eliza me jaló el brazo insistiendo en que viera al hombre de su vida. Me puse de pie para salir de ahí de una vez por todas, pero el tener que explicar que no era capaz de permanecer en un gimnasio por que una vez, hace mucho tiempo, tuve un "amigo cercano" que jugaba baloncesto, era tan irrisorio como la posibilidad de tener que explicarme a mi misma la dificultad que tenía para lidiar con sus recuerdos. Volví a sentarme, pestañeé insistentemente, y abrí los ojos como si con ese ritual hubiera vuelto a ser la misma despreocupada y frívola chica que aspiraba a ser. Miré a mi acompañante y le pregunté quién era el responsable de que hubiera sido arrastrada de la biblioteca hasta semejante espectáculo. Y lo vi.

La sorpresa más absurda y cruel de mi vida. Kaede Rukawa.

Las palabras de Eliza llegaron demasiado tarde, el amor de su vida era japonés, por eso necesitaba mis servicios de traductora.

El triunfo del equipo y el festejo, la alegría, los gritos y la efervescencia que no reconocía como sensata. Camino a la salida, entre los excesos y los amigos me perdí de Eliza. Hacia unos pasillos deshabitados y a media luz, en busca de una salida lejana de la vista de quien me arrastrara hasta ese día a ese lugar. Entre las dudas que me punzaban los recuerdos y los intentos de orientarme lo suficiente para salir de ahí, antes de la sensación de asfixia terminara por ahogarme, escuché pasos cada vez más cercanos.

Pensé en retroceder y deshacer el camino andado, pero avance hasta el cruce de dos pasillos, cuando tuve la certeza de que esa era la esperada salida.

* * *

Era mi primer partido como titular, nos enfrentábamos a Yale y no sería nada fácil. Estaba algo nervioso, mejor dicho algo ansioso, necesitaba que el partido comenzara pronto, que todo el entrenamiento y los sacrificios personales tuvieran sentido, que finalmente pudiera hacer lo que vine a hacer a Estados Unidos: jugar baloncesto.

Había marcado siete puntos en los primeros cinco minutos cuando recibí una falta personal, sonó el silbato y me preparé para los tiros libres. Encesté el primero y fue punto, arrojé el balón por segunda ocasión y cuando miré a la banca vi un rostro familiar entre el público. Por un segundo me pareció que era ella, ojos rasgados y oscuros, pero no, imposible. No era el país ni el año correcto.

Mi debut en el equipo había sido lo que esperaba, fui el segundo jugador del equipo en marcar más puntos, logramos un triunfo difícil y estaba a punto de lograr el respeto y la confianza necesaria para ser parte del equipo.

Las cosas al otro lado del mundo no habían sido nada fáciles. Había sido inadaptado y solitario toda la vida, pero acá debía dar tanto de mí, había tantas expectativas y era tanta la presión, que la falta de compañía se hacia sentir.

Estaba en el nuevo mundo, pero no tenía ganas de descubrirlo. Simplemente porque mi sentido de la aventura estaba en otras en cosas y honestamente porque lo poco que había descubierto tenía tanto que ver ella que me revolvía el estómago. Ella, que simplemente desapareció un día. No hubo palabras de despedidas, no hubo explicaciones, no hubo visitas ni noticias de ningún lado, solo ausencia y preocupaciones.

Ese fantasma entre la gente me hizo necesitar una respuesta, como hace meses no sentía esa necesidad. Salí del vestuario antes que nadie, escapando de ese grupo eufórico que necesitaba de celebraciones, de bullicio y trasnoches ajenos.

Busqué el pasillo que me llevara hasta la puerta menos transitada y caminé a centímetros de la muralla, donde la luz no alcanzaba a llegar. Escuché unos pasos acercándose hacia el pasillo, detuve el camino justo en la esquina e intenté distinguir la figura que se acercaba. Descarté la idea de esconderme o retroceder, porque no tenía a nadie a quien dar explicaciones y porque las ganas de salir se hicieron incontenibles.

Di un paso seguro hacia la salida, el choque contra otro cuerpo, ese olor a chocolate y las mismas palabras, pero en otro idioma, determinaron el fin del mejor día que podía recordar.

- Lo siento, es que a veces soy...

- ¿un poco torpe?

* * *

Ese sábado desperté de madrugada, con una ansiedad terrible y con una extraña sensación de mal sueño no recordado. Intenté en vano, recobrar alguna imagen o palabra de mis terrores nocturnos, pero encontré solo olvido. Después de varias vueltas en la cama me conformé con comenzar el día de madrugada. Desayuné con más tiempo del que recordaba tener hace mucho, acaricie a mi gato mientras mirábamos el mar desde la terraza, revisé mi correo, ordené mi ropa limpia y mi habitación que ya estaba vuelta un asco. A eso de las ocho decidí buscar los textos de biología y preparar el estudio para el día que se venía por delante. Me metí a la ducha con versuit sonando desde mi laptop, canté y baile bajo el agua como deseaba hacerlo todas las mañanas de mi vida, pero como pocas veces lo había hecho.

No alcanzaban a dar las nueve cuando sonó el timbre, me envolví en la toalla de baño y corrí en busca del periódico que estaba segura me esperaba en la puerta junto al señor Yamamoto. Frente a mí él. Me quedé muda con la sorpresa, era mucho más temprano de lo que esperaba que apareciera. Con jeans oscuros y una camisa negra me resultó mucho más alto e imponente que de costumbre.

- ¿Siempre abres así?

- No, claro que no. Pensé que era el señor Yamamoto.

- ¿el curioso?

- Si el mismo. Le pedí que se controlara añoche, cuando le dejé tu nombre en portería, pero como vivo sola se siente responsable por mi seguridad.

- Se entiende.

- Lo siento. Entra. ¿le pegaste?

-¿Qué?

- Nada, olvídalo. Es raro que te haya dejado subir solo. Le debes haber causado buena impresión. O probablemente le diste miedo. Si, seguramente fue eso.

Caminé medio perdida en mi propio espacio, se me hacia algo extraño tener semejante visita, que claro no era visita, era compañero de estudios, como nos gustaba aclarar con la ilusión de que mencionada frase nos hiciera sentir distintos, más lejanos, menos íntimos. Cuando me encontré caminando a la habitación, me detuve en medio del pasillo, con plena conciencia de lo que casi acababa de hacer, le pedí me esperara en el estudio. Le advertí sobre las normas necesarias para habitar mi espacio sin terminar en graves discusiones. No tocar nada, no contestar el teléfono, y nunca nunca mover un libro de su lugar.

* * *

Amanecí más temprano de lo que hubiera querido, apagué el despertador y me decidí a dormir unos minutos. Los gritos de mi hermana al otro lado de puerta me convencieron de dejar los intentos atrás y conformarme con lo que me tocaba ese día.

En más de una ocasión me había adentrado en ese barrio único. A los pocos minutos desaparecieron las construcciones típicamente japonesas e hicieron acto de presencia los adoquines, las balaustradas, las contra ventanas, las vidrios de colores y otras tantas cosas que se confabulaban para dar una impresión de otro lugar y otro tiempo. El edificio que buscaba estaba frente al mar, pero la entrada daba al parque que parecía, más bien un artificioso y trabajado jardín.

Un hombre algo mayor paseaba por el vestíbulo, me preguntó mi nombre y se cercioró en un gran libro de registro si coincidía con alguno previamente registrado. Me miró inquisitivo y dudo de que fuera estudiante de preparatoria, me consultó una decena de cosas que parecieron no tener que ver con el caso y finalmente me indicó que subiera hasta el último piso, la única puerta es la de la Señorita Tanaka.

Subí directo por la escalera, ni siquiera pretendí esperar el ascensor, no quería perder tiempo en esperas inútiles o innecesarias. Cuando se abrió la única puerta del sexto piso junto a Aiko semi desnuda un gato, particularmente flaco, me miró con desconfianza y temor. Estando adentro descubrí que no había una sola fotografía, que entre los espacios grandes habían pasillos extensos llenos de recovecos y puertas, que las esquinas escondían rincones innecesarios con pequeñas mesas cubiertas de curiosidades y libros, descubrí que ese lugar del mundo tenía que ver tanto con quien lo habitaba como solo se puede esperar de un lugar hecho a medida y a conciencia. Esperando en el estudio calculé que había tantos libros como se podía meter en ese lugar, del piso hasta el cielo raso las repisas tenían dos hileras en la mayoría de los casos, e incluso tres cuando eran más pequeños. El orden era casi obsesivo compulsivo, por género, por autor, por año. De todo eso nada me pareció extraño o impredecible, de un cerebrito, como ella había demostrado ser, me lo esperaba, pero la falta casi absoluta de libros en japonés, incluso que los celebres estuvieran en inglés u otro idioma me pareció extraño, hasta para ella.

Aburrido de esperar que apareciera y aburrido de ver al gato vigilante, la busqué en el departamento y di, con dificultad, con la habitación. En ropa interior y con unas calcetas hasta la rodilla, insistía en encontrar algo bajo la cama. Se puso de pie cuando se dio por vencida y solo en ese momento di con el hecho de que nunca la había visto desnuda, porque claro las circunstancias nunca habían sido las mejores, y estuve a punto de dar un paso hacia el interior del cuarto, de abandonar esa cómoda posición en el dintel de la puerta. Pensé en que no sería difícil cumplir con ese nuevo deseo. Lo que no supe en ese momento era que al final del día se terminaría por convertir en una necesidad. Se metió al closet un minuto y al siguiente apareció cerrando su blusa negra para terminar de vestirse. Me miró algo incrédula y me preguntó que cuánto llevaba mirando. Pero mentí, por absurdo e innecesario que resultara mentir, mentí.

-No te estaba mirando, te vine a buscar. Me aburrí de esperarte.

-Lo siento, es que estaba buscando algo.

-¿y cómo te fue?

-Pésimo, no sé donde dejé mi cinturón. Pero da lo mismo. ¿vamos?

Salió por el espacio que quedaba junto a mí, sonrió levemente, casi imperceptible. Pero estoy seguro de que eso fue una sonrisa, quizá como disculpa por la tardanza o porque sabía que mentía. Y justo ahí, en ese momento en que rozó mi brazo con el suyo al pasar descubrí que el olor que la acompañaba y que me quedaba impregnado después de estar juntos era a chocolate. Pero no a cualquiera, sino que ese olor fuerte, penetrante, casi del cacao puro, solo que más dulce, pero igual de intenso. Me pareció fascinante que una mujer pudiera oler tan bien, pero era una terrible noticia, pensar que en cada esquina podía olerla era casi tener la certeza de que no me la podría sacar de la cabeza.


	9. A Solas

_Mi relación con la música nace durante mis primeros años de vida, en esa infancia temprana y dulce. Es parte de los recuerdos más festivos y también de los más tristes. Si suena la canción correcta, con los ojos cerrados, puedo volver a oler la cocina de mi Nora, puedo escuchar cantar a Amaro, puedo volver a tener cinco años y puedo volver a vivir con mis abuelos, esas dos personas en el mundo que tienen tanto que ver con lo poco bueno que hay en mí. _

_Están al otro lado del mundo, lejos de mí y del hogar del que tuvieron que huir, lejos del sur, de su Latinoamérica querida. Están tan lejos en tiempo y espacio, pero emocionalmente tan cerca, que parece que ese continente único se hubiera quedado con sus corazones y su capacidad de olvidar. _

_Mi hogar de infancia parece un pequeño pedazo de ese mundo, un rinconcito rebelde a entender el verdadero suelo al que pertenece, un lugar donde se habla español, se come pan casero, donde la sobremesa es para discutir de política. En esa casa, en mi hogar, los hombres también cocinan, también lloran. _

_En ese rincón construido con recuerdos y sueños añejos, ahora ya tan pasados de moda, siempre hay espacio para alguien más, una cena a deshora, una cama esperando visita, esperando acoger a ese hermano del sur del mundo que se había perdido en la confusión, a ese nuevo amigo, que aún no se conoce, pero que siempre será bienvenido. A ese compatriota de ideales que trae consigo sus recuerdos compartidos y su música predilecta. Los ritmos mestizos del continente mestizo. Las percusiones profundas, graves de esos que fueron arrojados a la fuerza, con grillete y cadenas al nuevo mundo, los vientos ancestrales de aquellos que viven en esas alturas que parecen inhabitables. Amaro cada tanto me recordaba: "esa música tan mestiza como el pueblo al que representa, no es más ni menos que el triunfo de aquellos que llevan quinientos años de lucha, indomable y rebelde Latinoamérica sigue ahí, de pie, única "._

_Casi diez años después, poco de esos ritmos han cambiado, algunos de han fusionados y se han hecho más populares y excelsos de lo que mi abuelo o sus amigos hubieran adivinado, diez años después, de tanto en tanto, apago la música que escogí y ponga esa, me olvido de los Schubert, Mozart y Paganini, subo el volumen y siento ese sabor a fiesta, a comparsa, a amistad conversada, a esa vida llena de las tristezas más hondas, de los sueños más inalcanzables, pero que sigue siendo buena, que sigue siendo fecunda e inspiradora._

_

* * *

_

Sentados uno frente al otro llevábamos horas trabajando, intentando mantener la distancia prudente y necesaria. Desde primera hora elegía con cuidado y esmero cada palabra, cada pregunta y propuesta. Desde primera hora intentaba encontrar la concentración necesaria en los libros, en mi laptop, en la música. Su respiración lenta, suave tan imperturbable, como yo deseaba mantener mis pensamientos, me alteraba, me incitaba a pensar en ese primer día en el gimnasio, en la biblioteca, en ayer y en las posibilidades que existían hoy, ahí mismo, ahora mismo. Conecté los audífonos al computador y le subí el volumen. Sentí que el tiempo pasaba inadvertido por la ventana, mientras nosotros permanecíamos en ese peculiar estado distendido, como esa calma antes de la tormenta.

Habíamos avanzado más de lo que esperaba, y en más de una ocasión me sorprendí con ese talento, que resultaba tan natural, en Rukawa con la biología, tenía cierto instinto y entendimiento de la materia como pocos logran con tan poco estudio. Desde lo lejos escuche el teléfono y era tan profundo el trance que demoré casi un minuto en entender que ese sonido provenía de mi propia casa, de mi propio teléfono. Me quité los audífonos y oí mi propia voz en la contestadora, y pasaron por mi cabeza los fantasmas ocultos que elegía mantener en secreto. Así que me levanté de golpe, rodeé el escritorio, llegué frente al teléfono y pasé por lo que debía pasar para contestar antes de que esa otra voz, que podía ser la de cualquiera, develara algo que prefería negar.

Escuché a mi padre y por primera vez, en mucho tiempo, sentí alivio de que fuera él quien recordara llamarme en esa tarde. Me reclamó por no haberle devuelto el llamado en la semana, me invitó a pasar las vacaciones en Tokio, lamentó no poder cumplir con su palabra de ser él quien viajara y, como compensación, me ofreció visitar a mis abuelos, a mi hermano o a mi madre si lo prefería. Rechacé toda propuesta hecha y por hacerse, me despedí en una sola palabra y quedamos de vernos en mi cumpleaños. Solo cuando devolví el teléfono a su lugar descubrí la incómoda y poco recomendable posición adoptada. No solo porque el peso completo de mi cuerpo recaía sobre sus piernas, sino que se había quitado los audífonos quien sabe cuándo y de seguro que pudo enterarse de la conversación completa, y no es que fuera una GRAN conversión, pero sí no se tenía el contexto, parecía una niñita mimada y caprichosa, mucho más de lo que era realmente. Por primera vez en ese año tuve esa innegable necesidad de dar una explicación, de justificarme ante alguien que no fuera yo misma. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo tuve el deseo de compartir algo que era asunto mío.

Quise incorporarme, recuperar el equilibrio y poner los pies sobre el piso. Fatídicamente, mi torpeza habitual combinada con la penosa situación me dejó en la más indigna de las posiciones. Cuando mi mano izquierda resbaló del librero donde estaba el teléfono, mi cuerpo pasó de estar semi vertical a vergonzosamente horizontal, y aunque sentí cierto alivio de no terminar en el piso, a los pocos segundos deseé lo contrario.

Cuando me descubrí acostada sobre sus rodillas tal colegiala traviesa lista para recibir el ansiado castigo, las primeras imágenes en parecer sin control en mi cabeza, fueron de la película "La Secretaria", en especial cuando Edward Grey le da las primeras nalgadas a Lee como castigo. A partir de ahí solo sentí el rubor haciendo acto de presencia en mi rostro. Pretendí articular alguna frase coherente, ponerme de pie o a esta altura, hasta el piso era buena opción. Pero mi boca siempre más rápida que mi mente terminó por sepultar mi auto respeto por lo que quedaba del día, cuando me escuché a mi misma la pregunta: ¿has visto "La secretaria"?, pensé que nada podía empeorar mi rubor, hasta que como respuesta recibí una palmada. Eso era un "definitivamente si". Sin saber cómo, al segundo siguiente estaba de pie y saliendo en dirección a la cocina. Lo único que alcancé a articular que tuviera sentido fue un "es hora de comer".

Una vez en la cocina metí la cabeza completa bajo el grifo, esperando que el agua fría bajara el rojo de mi rostro. El objetivo no era borrar la vergüenza, porque sería imposible a esa altura. Me di un par de vueltas antes de decidir el siguiente movimiento, no me la iba a dar de cocinera, así que tenía que llamar a algún delivery, como era de esperarse mi mala suerte seguía viento en popa, el único teléfono de todo el departamento estaba justamente a donde no quería ir en este momento.

Entré al estudio con las cartas de comida de los lugares que frecuentaba, los dejé sobre el escritorio, volví a mi asiento y con más calma, de la que creí conseguiría tener, le pregunté al chico que de monosilábico había decidido pasar a completamente mudo, qué prefería comer. Como respuesta un gesto con los hombros que entendí como me da lo mismo. Saqué al azar uno de los menús de mi escritorio y cuando me dispuse a llamar di con el pequeño detalle de que había dejado caer el teléfono al suelo cuando perdí el equilibrio, en consecuencia si esperaba llamar tenía que volver al otro lado del escritorio o pedirle a Rukawa que lo recogiera. Y aunque era un acto increíblemente simple y de fácil ejecución, en ese momento del día, donde había dejado la dignidad en la más ridícula de las preguntas, me sentía incapaz de hacer cualquiera de las dos cosas.

Lo sopesé por unos segundos y terminé por ponerme de pie para ir en busca del irritante teléfono. En el camino, que eran unos pasos apenas, me amonesté mentalmente por tener un solo teléfono y por renegar del uso del celular, cualquiera de las dos medidas me hubiera salvado de volver a ese preciso sitio. Me agaché, rápido y sin pensarlo, como cuando uno se mete al agua fría, de una sola vez, para no tener opción de recular. Para mi buena o mala fortuna, mi compañero de equipo, había decidido tener la primera amabilidad del día, así que terminamos estrellando nuestras cabezas a mitad de camino.

Maldije en voz alta, en los tres idiomas que me resultaban más cercanos, como lo hacía cuando estaba sola en casa y me senté en el borde del escritorio para terminar de sobarme la frente.

Por algún motivo que desconozco ese gesto de amabilidad y torpeza lograron romper con el ambiente tenso y complicado. En lugar de enojarme por el choque terminé riéndome a carcajadas por la idiotez.

-Eres un cabeza dura, literalmente.

-No molestes.

-Es la verdad. Todavía veo colores brillantes.

-¿no ibas a llamar?

-Toda la razón, iba a pedir el almuerzo.

-Pensé que a tu padre.

-No tengo nada más que agregar.

-Eres malcriada, literalmente.

-Ja, ja, ja. Te equivocas, ni siquiera sabes toda la historia. Es solo que si mi padre me quiere hablar lo único que pido es que llame él, no su secretaria. Perdón, su asistente, es que como soy un "asunto" importante, me llama su asistente. Ni siquiera le pido que marque el mismo, me basta con que el mensaje que escuche en la grabadora lo dejé él y no alguien a quien le paga. Y eso de que siente no "poder" venir en las vacaciones, me vale un carajo, que yo sepa no tiene jefe, así que eso de no puedo no me lo trago, es mera falta de voluntad.

Increíblemente terminé explicando todos mis temas pendientes con mi padre, sin saber por qué y, mucho menos, para qué le conté cosas que ni siquiera yo tenía claro por qué me importaban. Mientras esperábamos el almuerzo me escuchó con más atención de lo que hubiera esperado que alguien le prestara a mis asuntos, y tal como él parecía entender que lo que hacía o dejaba de hacer mi padre me importaba, yo entendí lo bueno que podía llegar a ser el tener a alguien que simplemente te escuche.

Solo al tercer llamado del timbre logré entender el significado de ese sonido, era hora de salir del estudio y comer de una buena vez. Abrí la puerta y frente a mí Muriel, la hija de la dueña del bistró de la esquina había decido trabajar, probablemente para fastidiarme o alguna de sus ideas retorcidas se le habían pasado por la cabeza.

-Francesita que sorpresa menos agradable.

-Americana, cuéntame, ¿decidiste engordar o tienes visita?

-Como podrás adivinar no es tu asunto, pero como estoy de buen humor, te aclaro que tengo visita.

-¿tu padre?

-No

-¿tu hermano está en Japón?

-No te hagas ilusiones francesita, es cierto que mi hermano acostumbra meterse con casi cualquier cosa que se le cruce en el camino, pero creo que en tu caso tendría que hacer una excepción, por sanidad, tú entiendes.

-Tan agradable como siempre hablar contigo americana.

-Es mutuo.

-Pero cuéntame una cosa, hace varios días que no se te ha visto en ningún club ¿en qué andas?

-Estudiando. Entenderás que hay quienes tenemos cosas que hacer, no todos tienen la falta de vida de los que otros disfrutan.

-Es verdad, olvidaba que aun eres una nena de escuela.

-Ha sido un gusto, pero tengo cosas más interesantes que hacer como lavar, limpiar, mirar crecer las plantas y cosas por el estilo.

-Me imagino de lo que hablas, si yo tuviera una visita de esas…

-Lo que tú digas francesita.

-Bye americana.

Solo descubrí a lo se refería Muriel una vez que cerré la puerta y miré a Rukawa de pie al final del pasillo, con esa típica cara de que estaba aburrido de esperarme, porque en su opinión yo siempre tardaba más de lo necesario. En verdad me daba lo mismo que Muriel hubiera averiguado lo que quería saber, lo que me preocupaba era qué tanto de la conversación había escuchado, y de eso que se podía entender. Por el silencio, tan habitual, pero casi siempre desconcertante, supuse que mi mente divagaba más de lo necesario y que en realidad el tema quedaba olvidado.

Mientras acomodaba la mesa de la cocina, finalmente, escuché, lo que nunca pensé escuchar "¿eres americana?". Por unos segundos quedé en blanco, de pie frente a los vasos y los cubiertos, la primera idea que vino a mi mente fue el recuerdo del aeropuerto. Ese día mí padre me advirtió lo que tantos malos momentos me enseñaron, en Japón yo siempre sería americana, aun después de toda una vida allá, un extranjero siempre sería extranjero.

- Si.

- ¿Cómo americana?

- ¿Has oído cuando en las películas gringas un tipo dice: "soy ciudadano americano, llamen a mi embajada", y todos se preguntan si los gringos entienden que América es un continente enorme y no un país?

- Creo que sí.

- Bueno, en ese sentido soy americana.

- ¿gringa?

- Olvídalo, ya lo expliqué una vez, no voy a volver a contar la misma historia.

- ¿y tus padres?

- Mi padre es el japonés de la familia.

- Entiendo.

Siempre pensé que si alguien se enteraba de esa parte de mi historia, las explicaciones y los cuestionamientos serían eternos, y no solo eso, sino que esperaba, como respuesta, algo más que un "entiendo", mucho, mucho más que eso. No me llevó demasiado entender que era mejor mantener como algo privado mi origen, aunque en los primeros momentos me negué a aceptar la propuesta de mi padre, con las circunstancias y los rechazos, comprendí que mi verdad ameritaba tantas explicaciones, tantas justificaciones para este mundo, que aunque no era total, era mayoría. En la secundaria conocí esa cara, poco amable, de la tradición, del conservadurismo decimonónico, del miedo a lo nuevo y a lo diferente. Luego de un tiempo de resistencia, cambie lo que tuve que cambiar para que la preparatoria fuera una experiencia distinta, más falsa, pero más tranquila.

Comimos en silencio, como si nada nuevo hubiera sucedido, como si nada se hubiera dicho, en un silencio tenso. Por extraño e inesperado que pudiera resultar en ese preciso momento de mi vida lo único relevante parecía ser el aquí y el ahora. Las preocupaciones de lo que era y lo que debía ser desaparecieron, simplemente se esfumaron. Sentada frente a ese chico mis miedos y paranoias perdían importancia, mi mente y cuerpo parecían ser capaz de concentrarse solamente en él.

Cuando él decidió pronunciar palabra alguna la realidad resultaba tan lejana que en ese momento me pareció que existían solo sus pocas palabras y esos momentos que apenas comenzábamos a compartir.

-¿tienes televisión?

- Sí, ¿por qué preguntas?

- no sabía si los cerebritos ven televisión.

- ¿cerebrito? ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

- cerebrito, ñoño, rata de biblioteca, cráneo, tragalibros, nerd.

- eso lo entiendo, lo que quiero saber es si te estás refiriendo a mí como cerebrito.

- ¿por qué?¿no lo eres?

- ¿qué clase de pregunta es esa?

- ¿te molesta?

- claro que me molesta, , a cualquier ser humano le molesta que lo etiqueten.

- Entonces no me llames "deportista", al menos no de la forma que acostumbras decirlo.

En ese momento me quedé muda, era cierto lo que me reclamaba y no tenía objeción alguna a esa queja. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo había perdido una discusión incluso antes de comenzar.

-¿dónde está la televisión?

-En mi cuarto. ¿por qué?

Como respuesta recibí un "permiso y gracias", mientras se levantaba de la mesa. Terminé de ordenar y limpiar la cocina mientras intentaba encontrarle significado a la conversación que quedó truncada, sequé, guardé y, finalmente, salí en busca de Rukawa, que por primera vez no había reclamado por mi demora.

Lo busqué en el estudio, la sala, la terraza y seguí buscando antes de convencerme de lo obvio, que estaba en mi cuarto viendo tele. Pero lo evidente era la respuesta acertada, cómodamente sentado sobre mi cama, estaba viendo un partido de baloncesto en un canal que ni siquiera sabía que existía, menos que estaba en mi plan de televisión digital.

Le hablé desde la puerta un par de veces, le recordé el trabajo, que se hacía tarde, que había que terminar, que era para esta semana, pero nada. Por primera vez sentí, lo que probablemente el mundo sentía cuando él, simplemente hacía de cuenta que no existía. Un poco ofuscada, pero realmente divertida, me le acerqué, me paré al lado de mi cama y comencé a moverle la mano en frente, a hablarle cada vez más fuerte e incluso le empujé el hombro en dos ocasiones, finalmente dejé de ser invisible, y aunque hubiera esperado algo distinto, lo único que conseguí fue un gesto, el clásico gesto de silencio. Como la frustración nunca ha sido simple de manejar, busqué el control para apagar el televisor, y ahí sí, volví a existir.

-Lo estaba viendo.

-Me di cuenta, estaba bastante claro. Pero te recuerdo…- antes que pudiera seguir con mi discurso, se puso de pie y aunque mi primera impresión fue un triunfo, entendí que lo que pretendía era quitarme el control remoto, así que puse mi mano detrás de la espalda y lo afirmé con fuerza.

Se me acercó lo suficiente como para que ese olor a incienso, a madera nublara mis sentidos, sentí su mano en mi espalda, su mano sobre mi mano y la disputa por el control, le reafirmé que lo olvidara, que no cedería, pero tan testarudo y dominante como solo él sabía ser, eran frases inútiles. Por un momento lo único que sabía es que era mejor renunciar y ceder el control, pero me era imposible, mis sentidos, tan traicioneros, ya estaban prendados, de ese calor, de esa piel, de ese aroma, de ese cuerpo tan cerca del mío que parecía ser todo lo que existía a mi alrededor. Con fuerza, pero sin la menor violencia, tomó mi muñeca, detrás de la espalda y di un paso al frente, aflojé la mano y el control cayó al suelo, el objeto de la disputa estaba perdido y olvidado. El golpe vino a reafirmar lo evidente, la disputa no tenía nada que ver con la televisión, sino con nosotros, lo que deseábamos y quien cedería primero a las ganas.

Estábamos uno frente al otro, a milímetros de tocarnos y a centímetros de mi cama, alcé la vista, sin racionalizarlo, ni premeditarlo, simplemente para encontrarme con esa mirada siempre imperturbable, pero que como pocas veces dejaba ver algo, y vi lo mismo que decían mis ojos, necesidad del otro.

Cedimos los dos, al mismo tiempo y con la misma fuerza. Respirando el mismo aire y las mismas ganas, abrazados de pie comenzamos con los juegos de control que nos llevarían a la cama.

Sus besos siempre tan intensos, audaces, capaces de quitarte la voluntad y el juicio, esas caricias urgentes y fuertes que en mi piel parecían encender fuego, tan inquietante y tan seductor como solo él sabía ser. Me arrancó la blusa y la falda sin desabotonar ni siquiera un botón, sus manos sobre mi piel desnuda era una sensación tan reconfortante y electrizante a la vez, que era imposible saber qué sensación era más fuerte. Su propia piel sin tapas al frente provocaba la necesidad urgente de mayor cercanía, de estar piel a piel, sintiendo ese sabor a hombre y a deseos. Lo empujé hasta retroceder a la cama, para terminar de quitarme la ropa, sentado, con los pies aun sobre el suelo, me miró de pies a cabeza, como siempre lo hacía, pero ahora con plena libertad de hacer lo que quería. Avancé como gata hasta llegar frente a él, hasta sentir, nuevamente, sus caricias en mi espalda, por momentos suaves, solamente con la punta de los dedos. Por mis caderas, mis muslos, mi vientre, mis costillas, mis senos, mis hombros, a veces con más fuerza. De pie, desnuda, totalmente expuesta y sin resguardo. Pasé mis manos por su nuca, enredando mis dedos entre sus cabellos, para mirarnos, para volver a besarlo, para sentir ese sabor a hombres y deseos incontrolables que él tenía, hasta quedar jadeantes, sin aliento y sin pudor. Dejé caer mi cuerpo hasta que lo único que lo sostenía fuese él, acostados sobre la cama nos besamos, nos mordimos y nos tocamos hasta que cada uno conoció cada rincón del cuerpo del otro, hasta que el deseo se hizo fuerte, grande e irrefrenable, hasta que mis caderas obedecieron su necesidad de mecerse y mis piernas se separaron. Yo sobre él a horcajadas, sintiendo el placer de ese contacto más cercano, el sentir finalmente, como se hacía espacio en mí. Dar espacio y rienda suelta a ese deseo contenido desde que nos saludamos, desde que nos acostamos para amanecer hoy día.

Recordando que por primera vez las circunstancias eran las adecuadas me permití el ruido, los movimientos y los gemidos antes maniatados. Sus manos firmes, potentes sobre mis caderas intentaban controlar mis movimientos, la velocidad y los tiempos. Me apretó con fuerza, dejándome acostada sobre su pecho, sin posibilidad de escapar de ese abrazo del que no quería escapar. Me tiró de un movimiento contra el colchón, dejándome boca arriba, con todo peso de su cuerpo sobre el mío, mucho más liviano, más delicado. Sentía como su corazón latía sobre el mío, con la misma potencia, la misma rapidez, hasta que volvió a entrar en mí, desde ahí solo pude sentir sus avances arremetedores totalizantes.

Nos dormimos así mismo, con su cuerpo sobre el mío, agotados, pero finalmente tranquilos, satisfechos de haber respondido a esa naturaleza humana que a veces nos domina.

El maullar de mi gato me despertó horas más tarde, no tenía idea exacta de la hora, pero la claridad del día nos había dejado. La primera impresión al despertar fue algo confusa, parecía ser que Rukawa se hubiese despertado para cubrirnos en algún momento que no supe cuál era. Estaba a mi lado y podía sentir el peso de uno de sus brazos sobre mis costillas. Me levanté de la cama sin hacer ruido para dejar salir a mi compañero de hogar a su paseo nocturno, revisé la hora en mi computadora y confirmé lo que temía, eran cerca de las diez de la noche y se nos había ido el día sin terminar el trabajo. Salí a mirar el cielo y el mar esperando adivinar cómo sería el día que venía. Escuché unos pasos a mi espalda y me pareció increíble no sentir a Rukawa como un intruso en mi hogar, después de todo llevaba tanto tiempo acompañada solo de un gato y un montón pertenencias, que una persona siempre me parecía demasiado.

Pasamos un rato en la terraza hablando de nada, hasta que el frio y el hambre nos devolvieron al calor del cuarto, al calor de las intimidades y los momentos que apenas empezaban a nacer.

Comimos en la cama mientras veíamos una película que ninguno vio realmente. Si alguien me pregunta ¿qué es lo que recuerdo de ese día? La respuesta sería todo.


	10. A Solas, segunda parte

_Antes de decidirme por el baloncesto tuve una conversación con mi madre, ella me contó que siempre supo que rumbo tomaría su vida, que el piano era su mejor amigo y compañero, y que deseaba lo mismo para mí. Recuerdo perfectamente la decepción en su rostro tras mi anuncio, recuerdo que casi no me habló en días y que finalmente, por primera vez en mi vida, el temperamento de artista de mi madre no era lo que más quería de ella._

_Pasaron años para que volviéramos a discutir como ese día, y aunque hubo el mismo silencio en los días que siguieron, tengo la certeza de que esa vez no había el mismo interés en hacerme cambiar de opinión._

_Mi madre es pianista, toca en la sinfónica, es su trabajo, es su trabajo y su pasatiempo, es lo que escogió hacer y es lo que necesita hacer. Tengo los ojos y la determinación de mi madre, heredé esa incapacidad suya de poder hacer dos cosas, esa incapacidad de compartir el tiempo y la atención con algo distinto a lo que escogimos, heredé la terquedad y la obstinación que hace imposible tratar con ella._

_La historia dice cuando mis padres se conocieron la dedicación al piano resultó ser encantadora. Pero quince años más tarde esa misma dedicación y esa misma pasión eran demasiada competencia para un hombre. _

_

* * *

_

El primer recuerdo de esa mañana aparece borroso y confuso en sueños, y se niega a ser desterrado de las largas noches vacías de compañía.

Pasaron años antes de que entendiera como ese momento tan pequeño, pero tan diferente a todo lo conocido antes de ella, pudo hacer una confusión con mis sentidos en su ausencia.

Abrí los ojos apenas unos segundos antes de que sonara el timbre. Las cortinas cerradas permitían que unos escasos rayos de sol iluminaran la habitación. Y aunque por unos segundos no logré distinguir el lugar, el olor a chocolate me recordó que había pasado el día y la noche en su departamento. No era la primera vez que despertaba con la misma duda, ni siquiera era la primera vez que despertaba en casa de una mujer, pero no podía negar que la sensación era totalmente nueva. No existía esa necesidad de tomar mi ropa y correr de vuelta a casa, ni siquiera la necesidad de levantarme para romper ese abrazo que no era precisamente un abrazo, si no que más bien una cercanía de piel, en la que no habían exigencias, ni ese olor a perfume dulce y empalagoso, que algunas mujeres se empeñan en usar, y que siempre me revolvía en el estómago en la mañana. En ese abrazo, que no era abrazo, vi a una chica distinta a la que creía conocer, vi una chica que no tan solo era capaz de compartir la cama, si no que también los sueños. Esa mañana de domingo logró lo que tantas noches y extrañas no consiguieron, esa mañana de domingo miré por primera vez a una mujer y pensé que no me molestaría despertar con alguien a mi lado cada mañana. Es cierto, la idea no tenía la inspiración romántica que podría haber tenido en la cabeza de alguien, que no fuera precisamente quien habla, y es cierto que fue fugaz entre otros tantos pensamientos de esa mañana, pero lo cierto es que no fue la última mañana que lo pensé.

El timbre sonó en una segunda ocasión, comprobé que Aiko seguía tan dormida como hace unos minutos y terminé por levantarme para ver que ocurría. Era el señor Yamamoto y el gato, como era de esperarse a ninguno le agradó verme tan temprano, el gato entró luego de mirarme fijamente y el señor Yamamoto me preguntó por ella. La situación no daba espacio para muchas teorías, sino que para explicaciones e interrogatorios, pero en vez de eso, el callado señor frente a mí me entregó el periódico y unos panqueques que le enviaba su esposa a Aiko.

Fue extraño, y apenas lo entendí en ese momento, pero entre saciar el hambre con los panqueques y provocar un divertido berrinche de parte de mi anfitriona prefería volver a la cama. Las sábanas revueltas dejaban ver ese delicado cuerpo en descanso, sus piernas largas, una espalda minúscula, las caderas anchas, sus costillas arriba y abajo con cada respiración, y ese rostro que pocas veces no mostraba desafío o indiferencia. Di solo unos pasos antes de descubrir que estaba despierta, se sentó en la cama, para estirar los brazos y respirar profundamente el aire fresco de la mañana, me miró algo sorprendida, pero con buen semblante y sin preludios afirmó que estaba segura de que me había ido. No sé que fue precisamente lo que le dio significado a esa frase, si la sonrisa casi imperceptible, la mirada honesta o el buen humor. No sé qué fue lo que me ayudó a entender que no lo decía para hacerme salir de su espacio, si no que al contrario, que le alegraba verme esa mañana.

Tal vez si hubiera sido unos años mayor o un poco menos solitario, tal vez si su carácter no fuera el inestable carácter tan propio de ella o yo tan distante, tal vez, y digo solo tal vez, le habría dado una respuesta un poco más honesta, le habría dicho que había sido bueno despertar a su lado y que no pensaba irme todavía. Pero claro, estábamos lejos, faltaban años y kilómetros de distancia, para esa conversación. Así que elegí algo más simple, más cobarde, pero más simple.

-No me voy hasta comerme tus panqueques.

-¿mis panqueques?, espera, ¿le abriste la puerta a la señora Yamamoto en ropa interior?

-No.

-¿y los panqueques?

-Los trajo el señor de la portería.

-¿y abriste así?

-Si, ¿porqué?

-Olvídalo, da lo mismo.

Apenas terminó la frase salió de la cama mientras se vestía con su camisa de dormir, me resultó curioso el hecho que le preocupara la opinión de la señora Yamamoto, finalmente parecía importarle alguien. Desayunamos entre palabras despreocupadas, en la terraza, a plena luz de esa mañana abrazante de primavera, desde el último piso del edificio la vista resultaba impactante, el mar destellaba bajo el sol casi veraniego, y la compañía parecía estar decidida a ser más encantadora y menos caprichosa que en ningún otro momento, Aiko me contó la historia de los panqueques gringos y los crepés de su abuelo. Desde que llegara, hace ya varios años, la señora Yamamoto había decidido preparárselos los domingos, para hacerla sentir como en casa. La verdad era que en casa de los Tanaka, en América, nunca se ha desayunado panqueques, por que en esa casa nadie siente que la receta gringa tenga algo que ver con ellos. Pero nadie corrige a la amable señora. Y años después la historia será distinta, ni Aiko, ni yo podremos dejar de pensar en Japón, en Kanagawa y en esas mañanas de domingo cada vez que desayunemos panqueques. La historia de los crepés es distinta, tiene que ver con su infancia, con los mimos de sus abuelos y las recetas repetidas una y otra vez con tal de sentirse en algún lugar que tenga sentido. Y hasta ese momento de la vida nunca pensé como la comida de mi nana olía a hogar.

El resto del día fue parecido, extrañamente tranquilo y provechoso. Estudiamos para el control de física del que yo no tenía recuerdo, buscamos algunos libros de historia y filosofía que me comprometí a leer con tal de mejorar mis notas, anoté las fechas de trabajos pendientes, las lecturas en curso y una que otra cosa más que Aiko mantenía en la memoria.

A eso de dos de la tarde me preguntó si tenía hambre y si comía de todo, decidió cocinar comida casera, según ella, nada gringo, porque en su familia nadie era gringo, si no que americanos. Y es cierto que al otro lado del mundo se come distinto, es cierto que me pareció algo extraño, pero la verdad, al final, es que con el tiempo terminé extrañando esa sazón tanto occidental como indígena.

Más tarde que temprano decidí que era la hora de volver a casa, nos habían dado la más de seis no viendo una película en la cama, el sueño y el cansancio estaban a punto de de volverme a la cama cuando recordé la advertencia de mi nana, así que busqué en mi bolso el estuche que cargaba conmigo hace una semana y partí a casa.

Llegué a casa poco antes de la cena, mi madre como siempre estaba sentada "no esperando" a que yo llegara. Hace casi un año me dijo que ya no iba a esperarme cuando no llegara a dormir, ese día discutimos como pocas veces lo habíamos hecho, supongo que estaba cansada por los ensayos para el estreno de la temporada, supongo que estaba preocupada por mi nuevo hábito de no llegar sin siquiera avisar y supongo que todavía quedaba algo de resentimiento por mi elección, la primera gran decepción que mi madre admitió tener. Al igual que en esa ocasión, hace un año, sentí que mi madre se daba por vencida conmigo, que me dejaba hacer o no hacer a mi voluntad, pero no porque yo tuviera la razón sino que simplemente porque no valía la pena discutir conmigo, y aunque la mayor parte del tiempo era un alivio, había días en que prefería discutir con ella antes que el silencio.

-Kaede ¿tienes idea de la hora que es?

-¿Las seis?

-Las siete, ¿dónde estabas?

-Estudiando.

-Eso fue ayer, tu hermana me dijo que saliste temprano para ir a estudiar, o ¿me vas a decir que en eso estabas todavía?

-Si.

-¿esperas que crea que pasaste todo el fin de semana estudiando?

-Si.

-Y supongo que en la casa de tu compañero no hay teléfono.

-Si hay.

-¿y no se te ocurrió pensar llamar para decir que estabas bien?

-¿avisar a quién si nadie me espera?

Por alguna razón que desconozco tuve la necesidad de reclamar por más atención, por aprensión familiar, de alguna forma en ese momento del día sentía que quería a mi madre en mi vida. Me recosté sobre mi cama intentando descubrir cómo había llegado a prometer llamar a casa cada vez que pasara el día o la noche fuera, y en ese momento, en el que pensé lo molesto que sería el acto mismo de tomar un teléfono para dar cuenta de mi vida entendí el por qué. Y es que recordé la plática de Aiko sobre su padre, de la madre no tenía idea, parecía apenas existir, de ella no dijo nada, pero de su padre hablaba como si fuera el responsable de su vida, o al menos de lo malo. Reconozco que lo primero que pensé el sábado camino al departamento de Aiko era que por primera vez íbamos a estar solos, lo que me interesaba por algo muy puntual, y es que desde el primer día que apareció sentada frente a mí hasta la tarde recién pasada resultaba tan ambivalente que comenzaba a inquietarme. Por un lado es una cerebrito, aun que lo niegue, y por otro lado es escandalosamente liberal y promiscua. El tema no es solo eso, pues no son solo sus conductas las que casi parecen erráticas, si no que su personalidad es como el diablo. Es irritable, distante, increíblemente distante, pero canta canciones dulces sin siquiera darse cuenta, te mira a los ojos y sonríe, y esos gestos que son tan poco comunes resultan de una ingenuidad que sorprende ver en cualquier persona.

Cerré los ojos y como siempre, el sueño me venció. En la mañana los gritos de, Misao, mi hermana, desde el otro lado de la puerta me recordaron que era momento de ir a la preparatoria, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, revisé las formulas de física para estar seguro de que recordaba bien, y solo después de eso el bolso con mi equipo.

La mañana transcurrió sin novedades, Aiko cantaba como siempre, a media voz, casi tarareando, como lo hacía en la escuela, el control de física me pareció más fácil que nunca, y mantenerme despierto en clases, lo usual, una pesadilla.

En general el día fue tranquilo, fue lo mismo de siempre. El entrenamiento tenso, preocupado, al día siguiente sería el partido de práctica con Ryonan y el profesor Ansai decidió dejarnos en la banca, a todos lo que teníamos prohibición de jugar, solo para probar que le esperaría al equipo si no estudiábamos lo suficiente. La práctica estuvo llena de incidentes, golpes excesivos, pases largos, balones fuera de la canasta, rebotes contra el tablero y discusiones inertes.

Pocas cosas podrían hacer peor la tarde, pero como era de esperarse, esas pocas cosas pasaron. Mitsui descubrió, lo que según él, eran las marcas que solo deja una chica, en mi espalda. Y aunque negué saber cualquier cosa, insistió, mucho más allá de lo prudente, en que le contara la verdad, quién era mi novia. Seguí negando y él siguió preguntando. Los cuestionamientos terminaron junto a la práctica, al menos por ese día.


	11. Enojos

Estaba pensando, como siempre, en cualquier cosa, en el libro que quería leer, en el que ya estaba leyendo, en las guías que preparaba para los chicos de primero, las malas notas de Sakuragui y su facilidad, mayor a la mía, de distraerse con cualquier cosa. Sentada en la banca, junto a Haruko y Ayako, la necesidad de terminar el trabajo de biología, en otras palabras de invitar a Rukawa a mi casa, no dejaba de fastidiarme. Lo que me tenía complicada era prácticamente todo, desde el acto mismo de acercarme a él (en público) o buscar el tiempo y el lugar de poder hablarle en privado, también estaba el hecho de que no nos habíamos dirigido ni una sola y escuálida palabra durante todo el día, así que simplemente acercarme y saludar era un reto. Y es que pensar en el muy seguro escenario que me miraba con esos ojos y pusiera esa expresión tan suya que a mí me hacía olvidar del mundo y de todas las frases coherentes que tenía pensadas me acobardaba. El último problema que le veía a la situación, después de lograr todo lo necesario, era estar solos.

Fue la primera práctica que estuvo cerca de asustarme a muerte, los golpes, los gritos, el enojo y el nerviosismo era evidente, incluso para una distraída patológica. Haruko era una chica agradable, tierna, inocente, amable, preocupada y muy distinta a mí, en todos los sentidos resultaba imposible suponer que de alguna extraña forma terminaríamos por ser conocidas, menos aun amigas. Pero con el tiempo y las circunstancias simplemente sucedió. Ese día Ayako nos invitó a pasear, a comer un helado y si alcanzaba el tiempo al cine, es cierto que mi primera respuesta fue no, porque prefería hacer al menos una docena de cosas antes que pasar una tarde de chicas, pero entre una opción y otra me decidí a acompañarlas, y es que la verdad me escondía de mi compañero de estudios.

Los planes de Ayako, tristemente no tenían nada que ver con la simpática propuesta hecha en el gimnasio. Apenas llegamos a la heladería nos encontramos con tres chicos del equipo, y es que la poco inteligente y desafortunada idea de mi ex mejor amiga, era nada más y nada menos que forzarnos a tener una "cita a ciegas". Como nunca he sido muy cortés, si no que apenas algo educada cuando a trato con las personas se refiere, tomé mi bolso y salí sin despedirme, no sin antes invitar a Haruko a acompañarme. Lo cierto es que la pobre no tenía el carácter para maltratar a sus amigos sin sentirse culpable, aun cuando eran sus amigos quienes la ponían contra la pared. Y no sé por que en ese momento de la vida tuve la necesidad de ayudar a alguien a salir de una situación engorrosa, cuando la mayor parte del tiempo me reía a carcajadas de esos momentos.

Fuimos de compras y hablamos un rato, supongo que ante la falta de amigas de confianza era un buen oído, o al menos teníamos buenas opciones de entendernos dado la coincidencia de nuestras realidades. Haruko me explicó porque no aceptaba a Sakuragui, me explicó lo importante que era para ella estar realmente enamorada de un chico antes de aceptar cualquier cosa romántica, que en realidad no quería ilusionarlo ni nada parecido y que por eso siempre tenía mucho cuidado en lo que le decía, finalmente confesó que era realmente distraída, mucho más allá de lo prudente y que su temor era haber dicho o hecho algo que llegara a herir sus sentimientos. Le conté que mi molestia tenía muy poco que ver con la suya, que mi interés era simplemente egoísta y que nada tenía que ver con los sentimientos de los demás, que al contrario de ella, mi preocupación era sentirme traicionada, manipulada y utilizada, que mi problema era la decepción en la amistad y que en realidad el que el amor propio de Mitsui me valía un carajo, pero claro, la dulce chica tenía por seguro el interés puro y sincero de su amigo e insistió en le debería dar una oportunidad.

Caminamos hasta que oscureció, y ahí nos sentamos a comer algo, entre pasteles y helados nos contamos una que otra cosa. La mayoría sin importancia, al menos que yo pudiera advertir, me contó sobre su hermano (otro basquetbolista), su familia, su afición por ese deporte y por un chico, que bien sabía yo quien era. Me contó que le gustaba desde siempre, desde que lo vio jugar por primera vez y de cada vez que lo vio jugar, me contó que un día entendió que para él ni siquiera existía y me confesó que al principio me detestaba por que un día cualquiera él me habló. Después sonrió, como si se riera de si misma, como si la idea fuera dejar el asunto atrás, pero volvió al tema y estuve a punto de decirle que tenía razón cuando me detestaba, que tenía una razón para no ser mi amiga, que tenía razón cuando pensaba que él no sabía que ella existía, estuve a punto de decirle que lo olvidara, que chicas buenas, como ella, no tenían nada que ver con chicos como él o chicas como yo. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, me mordí la lengua para no hablar. Verdad era que no tenía asunto decir la verdad, que esta verdad no tenía ni pies ni cabeza, que nada de lo que pudiera decir podría hacer que ella sintiera diferente a lo que sentía, que no me parecía justo decir algo al respecto, porque yo no entendía de amores no correspondidos, de enamoramientos juveniles, ni de sentimientos gigantes.

Me fui a casa molesta conmigo misma por callar, por no entender que pasaba conmigo cuando una nueva amiga me confesaba su triste historia de amor y yo no hacía nada, y seguramente, no tenía nada que hacer, posiblemente nada hubiera cambiado si yo no conociera al protagonista de la historia, probablemente si no se acostaba conmigo lo haría con otra, menos con ella, por que es verdad que chicas buenas como ella, no hacen lo que yo hago. De todas maneras algo me molestaba, de todas maneras sentía que le debía algo, que le robaba su historia, y me dormí pensando en eso, en las historias de amor y desamor que no entendía.

La primera idea de la mañana fue para Ayako, un poco menos molesta que ayer, pude ver sus "buenas intenciones", y es que la verdad ella insistía en emparejar a todo el mundo, no soportaba la idea de ver a alguien sin compañía, solo que ahora era diferente, en vez de algo de una noche me buscaba novio. De alguna manera podía entender que no fue de mala amiga que intentó hacer de Haruko y yo las siguientes enamoradas del equipo, pero claro que la mentira, el engaño y todo lo demás no se lo perdonaba.

Y entre una idea y otra vi a mi amiga parada junto a mi banco, lista para sermonearme o para disculparse y como no fui capaz de adivinar, me quedé callada, leyendo las mismas líneas de mi libro una y otra vez, atorada por la frustración y la decepción.

-Hola Aiko, quería hablar contigo, ¿tienes un minuto?

-Para hablar si, pero si tu plan es otro distinto al que me cuentas, olvídalo, ya aprendí, de acá no me muevo.

-No me la vas a poner fácil, ¿cierto?

-No tengo por que.

-Bueno, quería disculparme, no debería haberles mentido. Es solo que yo quería…

-¿emparejar a todo el mundo? ¿sin importar lo que el mundo piensa?

-Algo así, es solo que se ven tan bien juntos, estoy segura que si te dieras una oportunidad entenderías lo que quiero decir.

-¿nos vemos bien? ¿acaso soy un adorno? ¿un fenómeno de circo? ¿una mujer trofeo?

-Está bien, entendí. Prometo no volver a hacer favores que la gente no quiere, solo que ¿me disculpas?

-Olvídalo Ayako, sabes que entre las promesas incumplidas de mi padre, el silencio de mi madre y las mentiras de mi hermano, lo tuyo es algo que se me pasa en uno o dos días.

-¿entonces amigas?

-En uno o dos días. Deberías disculparte con Haruko y Sakuragui.

-¿qué tan mal estuvo?

-Pésimo, le haces ilusiones a uno y le creas culpa a otro, de verdad deberías tener más cuidado.

-Pensé que a lo mejor esa chica se decidía, son amigos hace tiempo y él tiene buenas intenciones.

-Pero a ella no le gusta ni un poco.

-Pensé que ya se había olvidado de ese otro chico.

-Ni cerca está de eso, así que mejor deja esa pareja no pareja en paz.

-Tienes razón, si a Haruko le gusta otro le voy a ayudar. Tienes razón debería hacer favores que la gente quiere.

-Nunca dije eso, lo que te dije es que no deberías meterte en los asunto de los demás, de verdad Ayako deja a esa chica tranquila.

-No, ya lo decidí si quiere tener novio, yo le ayudo.

-Nunca escuchas, de verdad que no lo haces, Ayako mejor discúlpate y déjalo así.

Y mi amiga salió del salón a disculparse, sin despedirse o escuchar lo que de verdad le quería decir, y me quedé pensando en esa sensación fría y preocupante que sentí cuando confesó su nueva idea, porque qué podía hacer o decir yo si Ayako ahora quería emparejar a Rukawa con Haruko. Y entre sensaciones nuevas e irreconocibles se me pasó la mañana completa, dudando de que tan real era la determinación de hacer el papel de celestina en este amor no correspondido, al que le temía por miedo a lo que no entendía.

De una forma u otra, mi mente volvió a Rukawa, a la necesidad de terminar el trabajo que era para el día siguiente y en mi nueva duda, qué tanto acertaba o qué tanto me equivocaba cuando pensaba que no había futuro en los planes de Ayako, y pensé en preguntarle, de frente simplemente contarle la historia y pedirle su opinión. De todas las opciones que pasaron por mi cabeza, durante la siguiente hora de clases, esta era la más lógica, la más simple y directa. Y sin entender porqué era incapaz de decidirme escribí una nota, la dejé sobre su banco y me encaminé a la biblioteca, donde esperaba que apareciera.

Saludé a la Señora Omori desde lejos para evitar escuchar las historias nuevas que conocía y que poco tenían que ver con lo que me preocupaba. Subí la escalera de prisa, casi corriendo solo para sentarme a hacer bosquejos en mi cuaderno y esperar.

Antes de ser capaz de recobrar el aliento oí unos pasos lentos y distraídos por la escalera, callé mi tarareo constante para escuchar si estos seguían hasta el último piso o se acallaban antes de llegar frente a mí, sentí el silencio a los pocos segundos y pretendí ignorar mi decepción cuando creí que no era él. Volví a sumergirme en las páginas blancas de mi croquera, y vi que el grafito y mi mano superaron cualquier conciencia, que ambos habían traicionado mi autocontrol y contemplé hojas llenas de esa mirada azul profunda.-

-¿qué haces?- escuché las palabras sin levantar el rostro, sabía perfectamente quien era, reconocería esa voz entre otras miles, incluso después de mucho tiempo sin oírla sería capaz de asociar esa voz con esos ojos.

-Nada, solo te estaba esperando.

-¿sigues escondiéndote?

-Me descubriste.- y esto lo dije sin pensarlo siquiera, como si fuera la única respuesta posible a esa pregunta, como si mi expertis en los juegos de palabras y las respuestas ambiguas hubiera desaparecido en un segundo, para dejarme al descubierto y sin armaduras ante ese chico que había visto más de mí que cualquier otro.

-¿qué hago acá?

-Se me olvidaba, no te expliqué. Es que mañana tenemos que entregar un trabajo que no hemos terminada, así que hay que terminarlo hoy.

-Después del partido.

-¿partido?

-Después de clases, entre Ryonan y Shohoku.

-Pensé que no podías jugar.

-Es de práctica.

-Ah, tiene sentido. Entonces nos vemos en mi departamento. ¿cómo a qué hora piensas llegar?

-No sé, mejor me esperas, por si se me olvida.

-Puede ser. Te espero en la esquina, frente a la pastelería. Si nos vamos juntos, mañana me matan.

-Sigues con eso.

-Puede que para ti mi seguridad no tenga importancia, pero sí para mí, así que en la esquina.

-No sé por que piensas que si hablas conmigo vas a tener problemas.

-¿no sabes? ¿de verdad?

-Ni idea.

-Bueno, a lo mejor no te enteras, pero tienes un club de admiradoras y están un poco locas.

-¿admiradoras? Tienes mucha imaginación.

-Es realmente increíble que la única persona que no lo sepa eres tú. ¿Nunca te has preguntado quien grita tu nombre el los partidos?

-No me interesa.

-Wau, Eres raro.

-Tú también.

-No lo creo.

-¿y la discusión de la mañana?.

-Quisiera ver que si una amiga te hace lo que me hizo Ayako no te enojabas como yo.

-¿qué te hizo?

Y se lo conté todo, desde la invitación inocente hasta mis primeros pensamientos de la mañana, claro que nunca le dije quien era el enamorado de Haruko, y a él la verdad no pareció interesarle saber, así que me quedé callada. Le dije que ya no estaba molesta, pero tenía que mantener las apariencias un par de días, solo para asegurarme que no volvería a pasar. Y en ese segundo me hizo la pregunta más inesperada, la que nunca pensé escuchar de él.

-¿por qué no sales con Mitsui?- y en ese minuto no supe cuál era su duda, porque podía leer a casi todo el mundo, pero no a ese rostro.

-Por que no, ¿qué voy a ser yo con un ….

-¿deportista?

-Iba a decir idiota, pero eso también es cierto. Además que no salgo con nadie. No me gusta eso de las citas y los novios y los problemas y todo eso, tú entiendes.

-Supongo.

-¿y tú?

-¿yo qué?

-¿no tendrías novia?

-Que idea más rara.

-Hablo en serio, nunca has pensado en tener una novia, una buena chica, que te quiera, te cuide y todas esas cosas.

-¿para qué?

-Solo digo que una buena chica, tal vez no sería tan mala idea.

-una buena chica… ¿como tú?

-No es broma, hablo en serio.

-Yo también.

-No me fastidies, no estoy de humor para tu sarcasmo, ¿de acuerdo?

-No veo por qué piensas eso.

-Olvida el asunto, además eso de buena chica es un término que detesto, ni siquiera sé porque lo usé. La pregunta era otra.

-¿si tendría novia?

-Exacto.

-No, No me gusta eso de las citas y las novias y los problemas y todo eso, tú entiendes.

-Realmente hay días que no se puede hablar contigo.

-Ni contigo.

-¿qué te dicho?, primero me fastidias con eso de la buena chica, después te mofas de mis respuestas y para finalizar me culpas a mí de ser insoportable.

-A ti no se te puede decir nada que no quieras escuchar.

-¿qué sería eso?

-Olvídalo.

-Si eso es buena idea.

Salí de la biblioteca más molesta de lo que había entrado y decidida a no asistir al partido de Shohoku. Así que volví a la biblioteca en la tarde, pero esta vez no evite las historias ni los chismes, esta vez no tenía nada que hacer, nada que esperar, ni a nadie para conversar. Así que la señora Omori dio rienda suelta a su lengua, me comentó de parejas hechas y deshechas, de los problemas de profesores y una que otra cosa que ya olvidé, intentó interrogarme respecto a mi "amistad" con Rukawa, que aclaré que no era amistad, si no que estudiábamos juntos varias veces a la semana, le expliqué el cómo y el por qué, solo para que no hubieran confusiones y finalmente ella me aclaró que para muchos en la preparatoria, yo sí era su amiga, y me aconsejo cuidado con ese chico. Estaba decidida a permanecer en ese lugar todo el tiempo necesario, pero justamente las preguntas hechas no tenían una respuesta cómoda, así que salí antes de tiempo, caminé al patio buscando un árbol y una banca para leer. Una o dos páginas más tarde salían unas chicas del gimnasio comentando la tremenda superioridad de Ryonan, la perdida era brutal, vergonzosa.

Y me levanté de mi asiento, para hacer lo que no pretendía hacer, entré al gimnasio y de inmediato, entendí el resultado. En la banca, furioso, estaba sentado el equipo titular, y es que para el profesor Ansai era una buena medida no dejar jugar a quien no podría participar del campeonato. Y la idea me pareció brillante, si esto no amedrentaba a quien no estudiaba suficiente, nada ni nadie lo conseguiría. Sonó el silbato anunciando el final del cuarto, me encontró Yohei y Haruko que sufrían tanto como los de la banca, y se alegraron de verme. Conversé una que otra cosa con la chica, y ella me contó que las cosas estaban bien con Sakuragui, así que se ofreció a ser su tutora personal, y la idea me pareció perfecta. Se reanudó el encuentro con significativos cambios, el equipo titular ponía los pies en la cancha, y con ellos la velocidad y fiereza hicieron acto de presencia. Lo que siguió fue casi una epopeya, una batalla a muerte por revertir los errores del inicio, punto a punto Shohoku se acercaba a Ryonan, sin descanso, sin tregua, sin perder de vista la diferencia abrumadora que existía entre lo que eran y lo que podían llegar a ser, el equipo hizo todo lo humanamente posible para dar más de que ya habían dado, y lo consiguieron.

Terminó el encuentro y el ánimo de los espectadores era el de la incredulidad, el de la euforia y las ganas de celebrar. Me despedí de mis nuevos amigos antes de que me abrazaran y me hicieran parte de sus festejos, me escabullí del gimnasio y de la preparatoria para esperar en una esquina poco transitada al caballero de la brillante armadura, que había luchado a muerte y que había vencido. Así que ahí me quedé, mirando los pasteles que pretendía comprar y los que en realidad no me gustaban tanto, pero que igual miraba. Salí de la tienda con mi cena en la mano pensando en la maravilla que traía conmigo y lo bueno que sería llegar pronto a casa, y justamente en ese momento me encontré con la sorpresa de que él ya estaba esperando frente a la tienda, con la misma cara de siempre, pero aun sin poder leer pude adivinar lo que me quería decir, el mismo reclamo de cada vez que me tuvo que esperar. Caminamos al departamento en silencio, esperando que el otro hablara, que el otro diera ese primer paso, esperando que de una u otra forma la conversación de la mañana fuera terminada u olvidada. Y al fin llegamos, anuncié que iba a servir la cena antes de estudiar porque era tarde y tenía hambre. Entre una cosa y otra lo perdí de vista, lo busqué en los lugares obvios y di con el fresco recuerdo de hace unos días, con el recuerdo de Rukawa en mi departamento como una visita grata, el anochecer en la terraza y el amanecer en la habitación, reanudé la búsqueda con la sensación de que hoy no podía ser diferente y lo encontré acostado en mi cama, durmiendo.

Quise despertarlo, quejarme hasta el cansancio por su desinterés en sus calificaciones y en las mías, quise gritarle que despertara de una buena vez, por que me había tomado la molestia de servirle la cena sin esperar nada a cambio, quería decirle y quería que me escuchara, que era suficiente de sueños a media tarde porque había tanto que hacer, que era suficiente de olvidarse del mundo. Pero no pude.

Encendí mi laptop y terminé el trabajo sin esperar nada, y prometo que fue la primera vez que hice algo parecido por alguien, porque nunca había aceptado hacer trabajos que no eran míos, nunca había compartido los méritos de un trabajo bien hecho, nunca había dejado a mi compañero dormir para yo trabajar. Pero no pude hacer algo distinto, porque lo había visto jugar hasta el límite de su capacidad y seguir jugando, lo vi agotarse por algo que le apasionaba, por algo que le daba sentido a todo, lo vi hacer justamente lo que nunca yo he podido hacer. Por primera vez, me pareció que ese cansancio merecía todo mi respeto, y la única manera en que yo podía ser parte de eso era con el acto desinteresado y altruista que siempre negué hacer.

Pasaron las horas y llegó mi cansancio y mi sueño, configuré la impresora, envié una copia y salí rumbo a mi habitación. Me preparé para dormir y desperté a Rukawa, le susurré que se sacara el uniforme que ya estaba arrugado y se acostara bajo las mantas. Regresé al estudio, corregí un par de errores, envié otra copia, apoyé la cabeza sobre brazos en el escritorio y me quedé dormida, recuerdo vagamente, haber visto las una y treinta.


	12. Casi una cita

Soñaba con un juego imaginario y lejano cuando un susurro llegó a mis oídos. Soñé con una voz familiar diciendo mi nombre, soñé con una chica en camisa de dormir de pie junto a la cama, soñé con un olor dulce y finalmente cuando el sueño tomó la forma concreta de Aiko Tanaka desperté. Descubrí que estaba en su habitación, sobre la misma cama en que pasé el fin de semana, que por la ventana se podía ver una noche llena de estrella y calculé que transcurrieron horas desde que decidí descansar unos minutos. Así que me levanté, solo para obedecer lo que la voz me dijo en sueños, me quité el uniforme y lentamente comencé a despertar realmente. Busqué a Aiko por el departamento y la encontré profundamente dormida en el estudio, con la misma camisa del sueño y junto al trabajo impreso, revisé el informe, extenso, detallado, preciso, claro y brillante. Miré la hora en el computador y descubrí que los minutos de descanso rayaban en las cinco horas, dudé en estar despierto realmente, dudé que ella me hubiera dejado dormir para incumplir su eterna amenaza, pero todo era cierto, en mis manos el informe listo, con su nombre junto al mío. La levante de la silla en brazos, para no tener que despertarla, para cuidar el sueño de esa buena chica, que hace horas cuidaba el mío.

La dejé en la cama, cené las extrañas ideas de comida de Aiko, di vueltas por el departamento y reafirme la ausencia total de fotografías y recuerdos, volvió a pasar por mi mente la duda de la soledad de mi compañera de estudios, volví a la cama sorprendido de seguir con sueño después de horas y sentí por primera vez una abrazo de ella, quien entre sueños y madrugadas encontraba en mí su única compañía. La miré dormir unos segundos y pensé lo difícil que seria para un hombre cansarse de ella, por que la verdad es que era particularmente atractiva, tenía unos labios rojo- carmín, y en cada movimiento había más sensualidad de la que hubiera visto en otra parte, pero aún así se esforzaba en ser insoportable, en mantener a todo el mundo a raya, allá lejos de ella y de su mundo, y eso lo entendía tan bien, porque era una de tantas otras cosa que compartíamos.

La primera imagen de la mañana fue la misma chica de pie y de mal humor mirando fijamente como yo dormía, lista, apenas abrí los ojos, para reclamarme que se decía gracias, y que esta era la primera y última vez que me dejaba pasar una como la de ayer.

-¿y las gracias?, estoy esperando.

-¿de qué hablas?

-No me fastidies ¿de acuerdo?, me amanecí haciendo el informe por los dos así que como mínimo me merezco un agradecimiento, ¿te parece?

-No esperes que diga gracias, te puedes aburrir de esperar.

-Me da lo mismo lo que te cueste, yo exijo mis "gracias por hacer el trabajo", ¿de acuerdo?, por que me lo gané.

-No seas una pesadilla a esta hora de la mañana.

Y la jalé de vuelta a la cama entre gritos ahogados y risas escondidas que hablaban de que su voluntad era la misma que la mía. Y siguió exigiendo "sus gracias por el trabajo" aun cuando no podía moverse bajo mi peso, aun cuando le afirmé las muñecas para que dejara de fingir pelear conmigo, siguió reclamando por el trabajo aun cuando el asunto hace rato que era otro.

De lo que nunca me pude cansar era de su abierta honestidad, de esa imposibilidad de parecer una niñita pudorosa y tímida. Porque era cierto lo que un día me dijo Ayako, Aiko no miente. Si tuviera que ser estricto diría que la vi decir una que otra pequeña mentira, normalmente absurda, normalmente necesaria, y si tuviera que ser totalmente honesto tendría que decir que la mayoría de las veces fue por mi causa. Pero la verdad, casi siempre, es que ella no mentía, no fingía, no armaba un personaje con lo que tenía a mano, la verdad es que disfrutaba decir las peores verdades, las crueles y las oscuras, las que todos evitan mirar a la cara, las de ella, las de su soledad, su distancia y el lugar olvidado del mundo que habitaba desde que un día dejó su hogar. Aiko Tanaka resultaba, muchas veces, demasiado cínica.

No acostumbro reír, no tengo humor para eso, apenas entiendo qué causa que alguien se exprese de ese modo, mucho menos acostumbro hacer de payaso, pero por algún motivo ella siempre se reía de mí y los juegos de entablamos como parte de la intimidad, se reía cuando fingía huir de mí o cuando me provocaba solo para llamar mi atención, se reía cuando me descubría a punto de dormir y no atento al libro que insistía en forzarme a leer, se reía cuando nos descubríamos a punto de pasar los límites, nuevamente, en el lugar equivocado, entre una y otra cosa ella se reía, normalmente en el silencio de los momentos a solas, casi nunca frente al mundo, y supongo, que fue así que asumí que su risa era un bien que me pertenecía.

Esa mañana frente al sol de la madrugada la escuché reírse, mientras me decía que la soltara porque era hora de irse a la preparatoria, se reía mientras insistía en que no quería nada conmigo hasta no escuchar las gracias, se reía porque mentía y ella sabía que era mala mentirosa, mientras se olvidaba del primer asunto y me acompañaba en la cama y en los deseos.

Salió del departamento antes que terminara de desayunar, según ella porque no quería llegar tarde y mucho menos que la vieran conmigo a esa hora de la mañana. Me dejó una llave en la mesa, y una pila de libros que eran para el equipo. Horas más tarde, mientras los entregaba en el entrenamiento, no pude evitar preguntarme en qué minuto del día hacía guías, elegía textos, corregía las anteriores y se encontraba con los demás en el primer piso de la biblioteca.

El profesor Ansai llegó justo a tiempo para alejar mi mente de ella y anunciar los cambios de planes, y es que no nos quería en el entrenamiento de las vacaciones.

Muchachos, durante esta semana espero que estudien y cumplan con sus pendientes, falta muy poco para iniciar el campeonato, así que todo su esfuerzo debe estar en cumplir con sus promedios. Hablé con la señora Kimura, respecto a sus situaciones y lo difícil que es para el equipo no poder contar con ustedes, le expliqué que todos estaban dando lo mejor de sí para subir sus notas, que ninguno se ha vuelto a meter en peleas y que incluso cuentan con una tutora que les ha estado ayudando. Ella ha valorado su esfuerzo y consiguió que los profesores colaboren con exámenes especiales, así que de vuelta de vacaciones todos tendrán la oportunidad de volver a la titularidad. Cuento con que lo conseguirán.

En un par de minutos las vacaciones se habían transformado en un maratón de estudio, Ayako ofreció su casa para la reunión y Aiko quedó de recibir las guías el sábado en la biblioteca y preparar unas nuevas para el lunes. Y fue terrible como un día que había comenzado como deberían comenzar todos, terminó como no debería terminar ninguno. La semana de vacaciones donde jugábamos baloncesto sin preocuparnos de nada más, ahora era la semana donde apenas vería un balón.

Salí rápido de las duchas para no tener que seguir escuchando los lamentos y las discusiones, para alcanzar a Aiko y recordarle que no me entrego nada, y justo en la esquina, frente a los aparadores de la pastelería, estaba ella sin saber qué comprar, y por raro que resulté la decisión que más labor le daba tomar, era chocolate o fresa.

-¿mis guías?- está claro que sabía que era yo quien le hablaba, pero como la niñita mimada que pretendía ser, no le gustaba hacerle las cosas fáciles a nadie. Así que no movió un ápice la vista de los pasteles.

-No se de que hablas.

-¿te olvidaste de hacer mis guías?

-No.

-¿entonces?

-Están en mi departamento, esperando un agradecimiento.

-Sigues con lo mismo.

-Claro, ¿no te he dicho? Tengo excelente memoria, una excepcional, casi nunca se me olvidan las cosas.

-No seas infantil.

-Lo siento, tengo catorce, no puedo hacer nada, soy así.

-Realmente disfrutas fastidiar a la gente.

-Casi tanto como tú disfrutas ignorar a la gente.

-Da lo mismo, ahora que me acuerdo tengo llave, las voy a ir a buscar.

-¿qué llave? ¿de qué hablas? … no te la di, devuélvemela.- me miró fijamente y cambio ese semblante infantil y juguetón por esa cara más molesta y fría que acostumbraba mostrar.

-Te la cambio.

-No puedes cambiar algo que no es tuyo. Te dije: "encima está la llave para que cierres", no "encima está **tu** llave, para que cierres". Nunca te la di, fue un préstamo momentáneo. Y ahora la quiero de vuelta.

-Las guías son mías.

-¿según quién?, yo nunca dije que era tuyas.

-Podría hacer lo que hago siempre e ignorar lo que me dices, pero te ofrezco un trato.

-No sé, si no es alguno que incluya un "gracias por el trabajo", no me interesa.

-Un helado.

-¿un helado? ¿me quieres comprar con un helado?

-Y un pastel.

-Explícate.

-Puedes considerarlo como un agradecimiento.

-Déjame ver, tú me compras un helado y un pastel, y yo debo entender eso como un agradecimiento por el trabajo, ¿es eso?

-Algo así.

-¿Es tu mejor oferta?

-La única.

-Entonces, acepto. Solo quiero aclarar algo, acepto solo porque hoy cuando desperté estaba en mi cama y no en el escritorio como debería, y como supongo que algo tuviste que ver, y no pretendo decir gracias, quedaríamos a mano.

Cuando entramos a la pastelería, sin siquiera pensarlo, busqué una mesa, contrario a los planes de Aiko, para mí lo obvio era comer en el lugar, y claro que me miró como si la estuviera fastidiando, e insinuó que la idea era meterla en problemas, porque según ella alguien nos iba a terminar viendo. Pero cuando vio la carta de helados olvidó el asunto, y volvió a sonreír fugazmente para elegir por los dos, porque en su opinión yo no tenía idea de pasteles.

Comenzó a hablar de una u otra cosa, como si le resultara incómodo el silencio en un lugar donde no había silencio. Me contó que su gato se llamaba gato por que nunca le pareció encontrar un nombre apropiado, y después aclaró que en realidad no era suyo, porque el gato simplemente habitaba el mismo espacio que ella, pero no era de su propiedad, y claro que le recordé el hecho de que también lo alimentaba y lo cuidaba, y que en mi opinión eso con toda propiedad es tener una mascota. Y guardó silencio unos segundos, agachó la cabeza y me respondió entre risas que según mi lógica, el fin de semana, yo era su mascota, porque me alimentó, y me dejó dormir en su cama, cosa que ni su gato hacia. Volvió a reír y le respondí de la única manera que podía responder su provocación, le pedí que lo olvidara y le recordé que era imposible hablar con ella. Pero volvió a hablar de una cosa y otra, de lo que pretendía hacer para las vacaciones, pero que ya no haría por su padre, le pregunté porque no aceptaba viajar a Tokio, y la respuesta terminó por ser más simple y profunda de lo que esperaba.

-Por la madre de papá.

-¿por tu abuela?

-Esa señora no es mi abuela.

-¿no?

-O sea sí. Es solo que no nos llevábamos.

-No me imagino porque alguien no se puede llevar bien contigo.

-No fastidies, ni siquiera me lo gané. Es que para la señora mi hermano y yo somos como los hijos de la otra, de la no oficial. Es una señora muy tradicional, y detesta a mi madre, por que es extranjera, por que es atea, por que feminista, por esto y por lo otro.

-¿y tu padre tiene otra?

-No, en realidad nunca se casaron, pero fueron una pareja medianamente estable por más de veinte años, se separaron hace cuatro y nosotros llegamos al poco tiempo después, y evidente que desde ahí mi padre ha tenido una que otra "amiga", pero nada serio. Aunque la bruja insiste en buscarle una joven y japonesas esposa que le de hijos como corresponde. O sea distintos a nosotros.

-¿y no hiciste nada para molestarla?

-Claro que si, es que la señora tiene cada idea. Primero pretendió hacer de mí una buena japonesa, término que sigo sin entender, después se le ocurrió que lo mejor para "limpiar mi origen" era buscarme marido. Así tal cual, y ni siquiera te cuento lo que hice cuando lo supe, por que es un poco vergonzoso.

-¿casarte?

-Si, eso mismo, un matrimonio arreglado como los del siglo pasado, es que la señora es MUY tradicional y está medio loca, pero tiene dinero y poder así que hace lo que quiere. Según papá es inofensiva y todavía cree que las cosas son como eran cuando ella era joven, al parecer la casaron así, que sé yo. En realidad esa parte de la historia me da lo mismo. Lo que me molesta es que me fastidie. Ese día cuando discutimos por lo del matrimonio, dijo que era mal agradecida, que ella estaba eligiendo con mucho cuidado, entre los mejores jóvenes, entre las mejores familias, tan tradicionales como los Tanaka, y que incluso había una muy buena opción con un nieto de su hermano, o algo así, a eso no le presté atención. Y claro que cuando le dije que estaba loca me echó de su casa, según ella no quería en su presencia a los hijos bastardos de nadie. El final de la historia. Porque desde ese día que no he vuelto a Tokio.

-¿es broma?

-Eso mismo pienso yo, parece broma, DEBERÍA ser broma, por que es lo más absurdo que me han dicho en la vida.

-¿entonces, es verdad?

-Claro, ¿para qué iba inventar algo así?

-No sé, es raro.

-Rarísimo, pero mejor cambiamos el tema.

-¿y tu padre?

-Mi padre ¿qué?

-¿qué dijo?

-Solo que lo olvidara, que para mí era imposible entender esas cosas porque crecí al otro lado del mundo y que para mi abuela era imposible entender que no era lo mejor para mí. Lo de los hijos bastardos no se lo he dicho nunca.

-¿por?

-Por que al final de la historia es su madre y yo su hija, y ya eligió hace mucho, así que eso solo reabre la herida.

-¿a quién eligió?

-Eso es fácil, yo vivo sola y mi padre en Tokio, no hay mejor respuesta que la realidad… Pero mejor cambiamos el tema.

-Como quieras.

-Y volvió a lo mismo, a hablar de una cosa y otra, con el mismo semblante, con la misma despreocupación y quise olvidar el tema, pero fue difícil, porque en mi vida nadie me había rechazado, nadie me había llamado el hijo bastardo de nadie, nadie había querido hacer su voluntad sobre mí, fue difícil por que yo no estaba solo, ni aunque lo deseara más que casi cualquier otra cosa, fue difícil creer que le importara tan poco como parecía, pero me miraba a la cara con el mismo semblante una y otra vez, sin muestras de nada, ni siquiera de mentir o fingir, y no pude dejar el tema atrás, y la respuesta fue simple, directa y sin dudas.

-Me importa tan poco como ella, como la mayoría. La única manera que esto pudiera ser distinto es que venga de parte de alguien que quiero. Si fueran mis abuelos, mi hermano, mi padre o mi madre, sería otra historia. Pero si alguien no me quiere, no me importa lo que diga de mí. Así de simple, elegí no fastidiarme con las opiniones del mundo entero. Y me parece que tú también, así no veo que no entiendes.

-Y tenía razón, como acostumbraba. Yo había tomado la misma decisión hace tiempo, sin la misma consciencia que ella, pero con la misma determinación. Elegí un día, hace muchos años, mantenerme distante y ajeno, elegí ser quien era, sin esfuerzos ridículos por hacer feliz a uno y a otro, elegí un camino sin mirar atrás, sin arrepentimientos absurdos y fuera de tiempo, elegí lo que entendía era lo mío, y no hay días en el que pueda sentir dudas. Lo extraño es que alguien parecía entenderlo sin cuestionamientos.

-Salimos de la pastelería sin toparnos con nadie, para caminar por el parque que estaba frente a su edificio, y pensé en subir a buscar las guías y otras cosas, pero la voz de mi nana y mi olvido, habitual, de no dar noticias en casa cambió los planes. Me despedí y anuncié que iría a estudiar al día siguiente, ella dudo unos segundos, en busca de la mejor respuesta y me dijo que podía quedarme con la llave, me hizo prometer un sinfín de normas respecto a su uso, y se despidió desde lejos, con un hasta mañana.

Camino a casa el peso de la realidad volvió a caer sobre mí, no tenía ganas de explicar por qué se cancelaba el entrenamiento, no tenía ganas de aclarar que sería una semana de estudios, no deseaba contar donde estaba anoche, ni menos contar por qué olvidé llamar, no quería contar que el trabajo que debía hacer, lo hizo alguien por mí, ni menos contar del helado y el pastel, porque en la mente de mi Misao eso era una cita, porque eso en la mente de casi cualquiera era una cita, pero no era importante porque para ella no lo era, por que en realidad eran las gracias que ninguno podía pronunciar. Y finalmente, callé todo, no di explicaciones, no conté ni parte de la historia, pero en la cena mi madre me miró con esos ojos, que eran los míos, y adivinó lo importante. Y así supo que no entrenaría, así supo que anoche estudiaba. Se veía feliz, radiante, convencida que lo nuevo en mi vida era bueno.


	13. Ansiedad II

El exacerbante silencio zumbaba en mis oídos, mientras las preguntas no dichas revivían como las noches de insomnio hicieran hace meses. El por qué unos días lejos de Japón se convirtieron en promesa de una nueva vida, una distinta, mucho más ajena, más prestada, más caduca, más triste. El por qué me quedé donde no quería estar, el por qué no volví a ese rinconcito del mundo, construido con recuerdos y compañía, con momentos intensos y mañanas largas. Una a una las dudas traían respuestas tortuosas a mi cabeza, y mientras las palabras se agolpaban en la punta de mi lengua para morir antes de nacer, el silencio solo se hacía más intenso. Cerré los ojos para descubrir que estaba despierta, que este encuentro al otro lado del mundo, era tan real como los kilos que había perdido el último año, tan real como haber dejado el chocolate, tan real como mi condena a permanecer en el nuevo mundo, el que para mí no tenía nada de nuevo. Y es que saber que él, justamente él, Kaede Rukawa, nadie más que él, había detenido mí huída del gimnasio, era la realidad del día. Separé los labios como el primer paso para pronunciar palabra alguna, di vueltas en mi cabeza buscando lo que fuera: un saludo, un no molestes, un idiota, unas disculpas, un te extrañé, lo que fuera. Pero mi cuerpo se negaba a decir algo, a no hacer otra cosa que reconocer esa presencia, a sentir a ese otro cuerpo a solo centímetros de distancia, a ansiar por un abrazo como lo hiciera desde hace meses, en la soledad de mi cuarto de infancia. Cómo decirle en silencio que le debía una respuesta, cómo decirle que la historia que le debía era la peor de las verdades, cómo simplemente recordar y no llorar.

Volver a sentir su mirada, me hizo pensar en lo distinta que era hoy a lo que probablemente era su recuerdo. Me sentí infinitamente pálida, raquítica, mi pelo corto ya no era negro, el castaño había vuelto a reaparecer, y pensé que difícilmente para alguien podría ser la misma chica que fui a los quince. Menos extravagante, más silenciosa, mucho más triste, menos interesante y por cierto, más falsa. Fugazmente la idea de no ser reconocida pareció un alivio, para instalarse, finalmente, como una idea terrible. Pero desde el silencio más intransigente la respuesta fue dada.

Estás más flaca.

* * *

El fantasma era real y tenía nombre, tenía cuerpo y ese mismo olor de siempre. Antes de poder pensar o entender cómo había llegado hasta este punto del camino, donde tenía la respuesta a los peores miedos que se pueden tener, mi cabeza divagaba comparando la imagen frente a mí y los recuerdos de juventud. Repentinamente la idea de estar completamente confundido, de ver a alguien tan solo similar, pero no a ella, me pareció terrible pero probable. Y es que desde mi partida de casa la necesidad de una respuesta, de una explicación real y no una imaginaria, había rondado mis sueños. Pero esta vez no podía equivocarme, porque este fantasma, tenía el mismo olor a chocolate que nunca encontré en nadie, por que este fantasma era el correcto. Claro, ya no parecía la niña mimada e infantil que se reía conmigo hace más de un año, y su cabello no era oscuro como el de los recuerdos, sino que mucho más claro, igual que el de las fotografías que escondía tras los libros, pero esa presencia silenciosa me era tan familiar como solo la de Aiko Tanaka, un día, hace mucho, pudo ser.

Rondando, entre las comparaciones, las dudas y las preocupaciones. La desaparición de su asiento en la preparatoria, ese viaje relámpago que era de apenas unos días, y la única noticia, la pregunta del señor Yamamoto, porque ese señor la adoraba como el gato que quedó solo, y preocupado hasta la raíz de su ser me buscó creyendo que yo tenía una mejor respuesta que la de él. Pero nada, se equivocaba, porque la orden de cerrar para siempre las puertas, sin embalar, sin que nadie nunca más apareciera, fue hasta este momento, lo más parecido a una noticia.

Pensé en tomarle las muñecas hasta recibir una respuesta, pensé en que me quedaría justo donde estaba hasta que ese fantasma, hecho de preocupaciones, desapareciera para siempre, porque estaba cansado, harto, asqueado de tenerlo como única compañía. Pensé que esto era el fin de algo, pero no sabía de qué. La vi abrir los ojos mientras me escuchaba, y me pareció que intentaba esconder esa delgadez excesiva detrás de sus brazos, la vi más silenciosa que nunca, menos segura de lo que jamás pensé que sería, creí advertir un intento de respuesta, hasta que desde el otro extremo del pasillo una voz se oyó gritar.

- ¡japonés nos vamos a celebrar! ¡apúrate!

Y es que la huída emprendida hace minutos quedó truncada a mitad de camino. Ahora necesitaba cumplir, con esa parte, de ser parte del equipo que no entendía, que no era parte mía, pero que entendía inevitable. Tenía que retroceder el camino andado sin respuestas claras, solo con presunciones y posibles, pero reconocía lo distinto que era saber que ella estaba por aquí, bien, irreconocible, pero definitivamente la misma. Y dudé si es que era mejor o simplemente peor, porque la duda de saberla por ahí podía ser peor que la certeza de un nunca más. Retrocedí un paso para seguir al equipo, sin pensarlo me movía desde ese lugar, para dejar atrás esa rostro impávido y silencioso, hasta que sonó mi nombre, un Kaede dulce, casi mudo, uno que casi no era, pero que reconocía como un llamado urgente. Volví a plantar los pies en la misma esquina, dispuesto a escuchar de nuevo esa voz dulce, pero volvió la voz desde el extremo del pasillo, cada vez menos lejana, a llamarme. A llamarme japonés, como lo hacía la mayoría, sin maldad, simplemente como un hecho evidente, como se le llama árbol un árbol. Y la voz dulce, la que apenas sonaba, se despidió, me recordó que me estaban esperando, me felicitó por el juego y desapareció apenas me alcanzó el equipo.

Seguí inmutable y silencioso a la voz que me llamaba japonés, seguí a mis compañeros al bar de siempre, a la celebración vacía e innecesaria. Pero parecía tan importante el triunfo conseguido, el juego ganado, los puntos logrados, mi juego, el que por fin era tan bueno como quería, al menos por hoy, que debía seguir esa corriente ajena y ensordecedora. Sentados en la misma mesa de siempre, con los mismos amigos de siempre, con compañía distinta, igual que siempre. Reconocí la voz del alero como la del pasillo, era mayor que yo por tres años, como casi todo el equipo, un buen tipo, le gustaba dar consejos y hacer amigos, desde el inicio hizo el esfuerzo conmigo, pero más tarde que temprano se dio por vencido, y por eso me resultó extraño que se sentara junto a mí, me hablara despacio, sin que nadie escuchara y me advirtiera que era mejor mantenerse lejos de Amanda, porque esa chica era un gran problema. Y claro que negué conocer a ninguna Amanda, y pensé que pude haberla olvidado, incluso le pedí que no se metiera en mis asuntos, pero volvió a hablar. A decir que era linda, pero que no valía la pena, que mejor me buscara otra. E insistí en no saber de quien hablaba, hasta que me dijo que era la chica del pasillo, Amanda Tanaka, que no mintiera, porque me había visto hablar con ella.

Recordé haber visto ese nombre escrito en sus libros de biología, recordé haber oído mensajes en la contestadora con ese nombre y recordé que un día me dijo que era lo mismo que Aiko, pero en español, y tiempo después me contó que en realidad Aiko lo acaba de escoger para la preparatoria, porque estaba cansada de dar explicaciones.

Una hora más tarde, estaba seguro que estudiábamos en la misma universidad, que era posible que me la volviera a topar en una esquina, y que lo más seguro es que sería igual de silencioso, no sabía si sería capaz de seguir suponiendo respuestas, así que cuando encontré, camino a mi dormitorio, a ese otro japonés que sabe de cada nipón que estudia en este lugar, y que siempre insiste en el tema de la comunidad, en el apoyo que deberíamos darnos y los lazos lejos de casa, le pregunté por ella.

* * *

Di vueltas por la universidad indecisa sobre lo que debía y sería capaz de hacer. Divagué una y mil veces por lo días compartidos, por la mañanas de domingo, por los panqueques, las tardes de estudio y las noches en la cama. Divagué recordando todo lo que había querido olvidar, lo que me había olvidado de olvidar, inhalé profundo el aire frio de la noche cercana y hasta mi nariz llegó ese olor cítrico, a maderas y a inciensos, retomé las ganas de volver a sentirlo sobre mi propia piel y desde su piel blanca, límpida. Me sentí ridícula cuando pensé en el gran absurdo que era mi cabeza, porque nada decía que lo volvería a ver, porque nada decía que él recordaba lo que yo, porque sentía que le debía una historia pero no sabía si él la quería oír, porque había pasado tanto tiempo desde la última vez, debían haber pasado tantas cosas en su vida, muchas más de las que yo tenía idea, y después de todo, yo estaba lejos.

Recordé ese "hasta luego" antes de partir al aeropuerto, mi promesa de volver en menos de una semana a clases, mi certeza de regresar al pequeño mundo que habitábamos hasta cuatro días más tarde, cuando mi padre llegó desde Japón, hasta la casa de mi madre, solo para decirme que ya no tenía hija, así que yo, ya no tenía padre. Una vez más mi vida fue decidida sin consultarme, me quedaría en esa casa y terminaría mi último año, después iría a la universidad donde diera clases mi madre, porque según sus palabras, hasta que fuera responsabilidad de ella, me quería cerca, lo suficiente para saber en que problemas me estaba metiendo. Y pensé caminar hasta ella, quien vivía a pasos de la casa de estudios, saludarla, quizás contarle la parte dela historia que me negué a contar durante esos cuatro días, pero deshice mis pasos y volví hasta el camino que da a mi dormitorio. Mientras dudaba entre lo que significaba el reciente encuentro, e intentaba retomar el control de mi cuerpo y mis emociones, se anidó en mi ser la certeza de que lo ocurrido, hace más de un año, no debía significar mucho más allá que la separación de una compañera de salón, y que era yo, nunca él, quien tenía en esta historia una carga emocional profunda, porque las consecuencias de esos días compartidos me habían arrastrado por momentos difíciles y oscuros, pero eso nada tenía que ver con él, porque él ni siquiera lo sabía, porque él estaba lejos, allá al otro lado del mundo. Y retomé mi calma, disfrazada de indiferencia, con la certeza falsa de que no habrían preguntas por responder, de que no volverían los encuentros mudos, si por casualidad una vez más nos topábamos en una esquina sería igual, silencio y nada más.

Caminé por el pasillo de la residencia hasta las escaleras, apenas vi una que otra persona durante el camino, apenas quedaban luces encendidas, quienes salían a festejar ya no estaban, y quienes se quedaban a estudiar ya estaban dormidos o concentrados. Los pasillos, a esta hora, se veían desiertos, tranquilos, silenciosos, unos a media luz y otros oscuros. Tan escasos de ruido y ánimo como para hacer juego con mi día. Faltaban pocos peldaños cuando nuevamente ese olor inconfundible pareció burlarse de mis sentidos, busqué en mis bolsillos la llave y seguí caminando hacia la puerta, y entre la oscuridad de la noche que apenas empieza y mi mente siempre maliciosa, me pareció ver una figura espigada contra el muro, y unos ojos azules, iluminados apenas por la luz que escapaba por mi puerta.

Inhalé, exhalé, cerré y abrí los ojos, para volver la mirada hasta ese punto que mi imaginación insistía en poblar. Lo hice de golpe, como cuando los niños encienden las luces para ahuyentar los monstros bajo la cama, pero el efecto fue contrario, y entre más insistía más fuerte se hacia ese olor y la certeza de que era real, y entonces esa voz profunda, casi dormida, tan familiar me reclamaba una vez más mi demora. Avance hasta esa esquina del pasillo y estiré el brazo hasta su pecho, el mismo latido ensordecedor de siempre, e inconteniblemente lo abracé, como si no hubieran pasado meses, ni semanas, ni siquiera días desde la última ocasión. Y por segundos enteros me quedé refugiada en ese lugar el mundo que logró ser mi hogar favorito hace tanto.

* * *

Sentí su frente apoyada en mi pecho y sus manos en mi espalda, el silencio del pasillo, y nuevamente el olor a chocolate, saqué las manos de mis bolsillos sin ser consiente de cual era el lugar al que me llevaría ese acto, la apreté por la cintura, confirmé que pesaba menos que nunca, y esa sensación de otro lugar y otro tiempo me hizo olvidar las dudas.

-¿un día terrible?

-Tan solo un año terrible.

La primera respuesta que obtuve esa noche, apenas una muestra de lo que escondía su ausencia y la falta de noticias. Se sentó en el borde de su cama, mientras la miraba desprenderse de sus zapatillas, observé ese espacio casi vació que era su habitación, tenía unos cuantos libros y algo de ropa, nada parecido a lo que había visto en otros tiempos. Me senté en el borde de la ventana abierta, con la certeza de que no podía seguir sin saber la historia entera.

-¿por qué no volviste?

Y la respuesta vino calmada, como si esperara hace mucho por salir, como si hubiese sido ensayada frente al espejo, cada noche, antes de dormir.

- El llamado urgente fue de mi hermano, el quería que estuviera unos días por acá, quería contarle algo a la familia, así que le hacía falta. La verdad, es que iba a ser padre, y no quería enfrentar solo la decepción y el berrinche de su madre. Así que saliendo del aeropuerto fuimos a cenar y nos contó. Me fui con ella, por el que me lo pidió, quería ver si se calmaba, y veía todo el asunto de mejor manera, pero nada. Mi padre llegó cuatro días después, viajó en cuento pudo hacerse un tiempo, y discutieron como siempre. El sospechaba que de alguna manera yo ya no era su niñita, que mis conductas no distaban mucho de las de mi hermano, por que claro a la madre de su hijo apenas la conocía. Y esto para él era el gran problema. Supongo que mi madre por el simple hecho de ser mi madre, supo apenas me vio que distaba bastante de lo su ex creía que había criado, que en realidad el escándalo de la promiscuidad de mi hermano debía ser de familia. Y cuando todo quedó claro, no hubo más opciones de ser la hija de mi padre, porque el señor que un día conocí había perecido bajo el conservadurismo de su madre y toda su clase. Así que me dejó acá. Así de simple, no nos hemos vuelto a ver, ni hablar, ni nada parecido. Vivo bajo las condiciones de mi madre desde entonces. Hasta cumplir la mayoría de edad me tengo que olvidar de hacer lo que sea, escogió la universidad, el dormitorio, todo.

Desde ese punto entendí la historia, no volvió porque no pudo, porque su padre la había dejado amarrada a su madre y esa era la historia, no hubo llamadas porque nunca intercambiamos teléfonos, ni siquiera el correo, porque simplemente nos encontrábamos por ahí. Quería saber cómo no hizo algo, lo que fuera por dar noticias, por decir simplemente que estaba bien, pero resultaba absurdo pedir explicaciones, porque en realidad nunca nos debimos nada.

-Creciste, estás más alto.

-Un poco. ¿y tú?

-Igual desde los trece. Pero bajé de peso.

-Demasiado.

-Es que dejé el chocolate.

-No debiste.

-Si mi memoria no me fallas, eras tú quien me repetía que comiera como la gente y no como si tuviera cinco.

-¿por eso lo dejaste?

-En realidad no sé. Supongo que ya no es lo mismo.

-¿por qué ahora si creciste?

-Ja ja, que gracioso. Ya dije que no sé.

Y el resto de la noche fue lo mismo, historias simples, detalles inocuos, preguntas por los amigos dejados, por el señor Yamamoto y su esposa, Ayako, el equipo y otras tantos que yo no recordaba. Me dijo que ya no le importaba lo de su padre, que podía hacer lo que quisiera con su vida, que era igual que su abuela, que había elegido hace tanto que cuando pelearon descubrió que no le importaba como debía. Y me pareció imposible creer que la chica que lo adoraba no hubiera llorado con la historia, que riera, como en los recuerdos, de una cosa y otra. Confesó que lo que todavía dolía era el gato, al que un día nombro Rukawa, porque dijo, que simplemente era igual a mí. El mismo gato que mi hermana adoptó como mascota tiempo después que ella desapareciera, el mismo que me esperaba cada mañana para acompañarme a la preparatoria, el mismo que buscaba, en mí, noticias de su ama. Y estuvo a punto de llorar cuando le conté las novedades, respiró hondo y me dijo que era un alivio, pero que esperaba que a Misao no se le ocurriera castrarlo, y volvió a sonreír con solo imaginar a ese gato arisco envuelto en mimos y pompones.

-¿qué estudias?

-Biología.

-¿y tú?

-Literatura. Aclárame cómo llegaste a estudiar biología. – entre risas e incredulidad, me miraba sin saber que era ella la responsable de tal elección, porque sin conocerla nunca hubiese llegado a esa decisión, porque sin conocerla mis notas nunca me hubieran llevado a donde estaba.

-No es gracioso, así que no te rías. Claro que es absurdoque tú estudies literatura y que yo me esfuerce estudiando ciencias.

-Yo también me esfuerzo, a veces.

Y volvió a reír divertida, por todo, hasta que vimos la claridad del amanecer, hasta que se hizo demasiado temprano para estar despiertos, y nos tendimos sobre la cama para descansar, para sentir que todo estaba bien, para sentir que seguíamos siendo los mismos, solo que en otro tiempo y en otro lugar.


End file.
